<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colmillos de plata by LauraKuchiki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572645">Colmillos de plata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKuchiki/pseuds/LauraKuchiki'>LauraKuchiki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BL - Fandom, ChicoxChico - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, Novela - Fandom, Original - Fandom, VampiroxHombrelobo, Yaoi - Fandom, slash - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasia, M/M, novela - Freeform, original - Freeform, sobrenatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKuchiki/pseuds/LauraKuchiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus Aslin es un chico corriente hasta que despierta una noche convertido en vampiro en un lugar desconocido y es atacado por una enorme bestia. Cuando amanece, el animal se transforma en Sean Láng, un atractivo hombre lobo, que sorprendido por no haberle hecho daño alguno, se decide a acompañarle. </p><p>Comienza así una convivencia entre ese par de especies tan diferentes. Sean introduce a Marcus en el nuevo mundo que se abre ante él, y además le ayuda a descubrir quiénes son los culpables de su recientemente adquirida naturaleza vampírica. Por el camino, son capturados por un grupo de fanáticos de los combates entre monstruos; Marcus debe soportar al severo padre de Sean; conoce a sus atípicos amigos; y lo más importante: se entera de quién y porqué le han convertido en lo que ahora es. Todo ello aderezado con el romance que va surgiendo entre Sean y Marcus, a pesar del conflicto interno de sentimientos que el vampiro debe enfrentar para conseguir ser feliz finalmente. </p><p>¿Lo conseguirá?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El despertar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta es una novela original escrita por mi, que en su día conseguí que me publicara una editorial. A día de hoy, ya no estoy con ellos y la hago pública.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(<em>Marcus</em>)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Me sentía extraño, como si sobre el pecho tuviera una pesada viga de hierro. Parecía estar tumbado encima de una superficie fría, dura y plana que tanteé con las manos. El olor a humedad, moho, y lo que deduje sería orina; invadió mis fosas nasales haciéndome arrugar la nariz. Escuchaba a lo lejos el incesante goteo de alguna fuga de agua y me obligué a abrir los ojos para poder ubicarme por fin.</p><p>Al despegar los párpados; entre la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la raída persiana de una ventana, contemplé las diminutas virutas de polvo suspendidas en el aire, con tal nitidez, que me resultó sorprendente no llevar puestas las gafas.</p><p>Por alguna razón, continué tumbado. Mirando aquel desconocido techo sucio, viejo y lleno de manchas de colores diversos. Hasta que noté algo raro en la boca. Me llevé una de las manos a los dientes y sin ninguna dificultad, me quité el aparato dental. Al mirarlo me di cuenta de que eran un amasijo de hierros destrozados. Ni le di importancia, porque sentí otra cosa aún más incómoda. Lancé lo que quedaba de mis viejos brackets a algún lugar y me llevé los dedos al fondo de la lengua, sentándome en el proceso. Creía que de un momento a otro vomitaría, pero conseguí agarrar aquel objeto ajeno y tirar de el.</p><p>Cuando lo tuve en la palma de mi mano, lo contemplé sorprendido: era una flor, de un blanco lechoso y forma alargada. Quise examinarla con mayor detenimiento, intentando descifrar por qué razón estaba en el interior de mi boca, pero el eco de unas pisadas me hicieron olvidarme por completo de la flor.</p><p>Me puse en pie instantáneamente; en estado de alerta, al darme cuenta de que los pasos parecían acercarse a mi, así que agudicé el oído todo lo que pude. Eran singulares. Inseguros y lentos a intervalos. Como alguien que estuviera perdido y no supiera donde se encontraba. O alguien que estuviera buscando algo. Algo así como yo.</p><p>Examiné mi alrededor. Aparte de la evidente suciedad y abandono, el sitio estaba vacío. Era una habitación sin muebles. La ventana estaba cerrada a cal y canto, y la persiana amarillenta parecía a punto de romperse al más leve contacto. No había nada que yo pudiera coger y usar como arma para defenderme. Sólo un cochambroso ventilador atornillado al techo.</p><p>Maldije la situación mentalmente una y otra vez sopesando mis posibilidades. No tenía sitio alguno en donde esconderme. Salir por el marco que en viejos tiempos seguro rodeó una puerta, implicaba encontrarme con el dueño de las pisadas. Y romper la ventana crearía demasiado escándalo. Estaba perdido. No me quedaba otra y me puse de espaldas a la pared, junto a la entrada, para pillar desprevenido a quien apareciese.</p><p>Pero me quedé paralizado. Una especie de animal cruzó el umbral ante mis pasmados ojos. Medía al menos dos metros de altura y andaba erguido, con las dos patas traseras. Era una mata de pelo de color plateado, sobretodo abundante por la zona de la nuca y se le extendía hacia el lomo. Sus ojos eran de un naranja vivo, similar a las llamas de una hoguera; y enormes colmillos le sobresalían a ambos lados del hocico que parecía otear el aire en busca de algo...o de alguien.</p><p>Contener la respiración no me supuso ningún problema, pero la criatura fijó sus ojos en mi a los pocos segundos de haber entrado. Soltó el pesado aliento por la nariz, que era tan oscura como la piel de una berenjena, e incluso parecía ser similar al tacto. Estiró el cuello en mi dirección, mientras continuaba aspirando y espirando el oxígeno con rapidez. Tenía unas garras impresionantes, con negras y afiladas uñas. Ambas suspendidas en el aire. El monstruo entero se me echaba encima.</p><p>Escuché un gruñido ronco salir del fondo de su garganta cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros de mi. Yo permanecía aturdido. Seguía sin moverme, ni un ápice. No quería escandalizar a aquella cosa. Parecía peligrosa. Irreal. Se me pasaron por la cabeza teorías absurdas; quizás me había quedado dormido mientras jugaba a la consola. Seguramente era eso. Pronto Kyle me despertaría con su música a todo volumen o pidiéndome café. Pero todo se destruyó cual castillo de naipes, cuando el morro de aquel engendro rozó la piel de mi cuello. Noté la humedad de su saliva y no pude evitar una mueca de asco. No era una pesadilla. Su cálido aliento dio de lleno en mi clavícula y enterró la nariz en los cabellos de mi sien. No dejaba de olfatearme y reaccioné.</p><p>Iba a matarme, eso estaba claro y yo no iba a permitirlo. Mi mano tanteó la madera que enmarcaba la inexistente puerta. La agarré y tiré de mi mismo con una inusitada fluidez. La criatura bufó por la sorpresa, pero mis piernas corrieron muy rápido. Nunca lo habían hecho tan deprisa. Las puertas cerradas o rotas pasaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa a través del largo pasillo. Era como si yo fuera montado en bicicleta, pero sin el cansancio que el ejercicio físico implicaba. Oía con claridad el ruido que hacían sus pezuñas contra el suelo. Se precipitaba hacia mi casi tan rápido como yo huía de él.</p><p>Encontré unas escaleras al final del corredor y fui consciente de que estaba dentro de un edificio en ruinas. Las paredes, adornadas de incontables grafitis y de algunos boquetes, parecían advertirme del peligro que suponía el simple hecho de estar allí.</p><p>Inexplicablemente, de un solo salto, sorteé todos los escalones del primer tramo y con la misma facilidad, me quité del medio el segundo. Aunque antes de llegar al tercero, el techo se desplomó frente a mi. Por fortuna, no me cayó encima.</p><p>Entre la polvareda que se levantó y los escombros que cayeron, atisbé a la criatura. Gruñó sonoramente, con furia, y supe que no podría escapar por más que lo intentase. Se puso en pie, regio, imponente y amenazador. Entonces, saltó hacia mi.</p><p>Me tiró al suelo, golpeándome de lleno en la espalda. En su arrebato, arañó mi camiseta, convirtiendo la tela que cubría mi pecho en jirones. Pero al contrario de lo que me esperaba...su áspera lengua barrió mi mentón hasta la ceja derecha. Llenándome de sus fluidos en el proceso.</p><p>Me olfateó durante lo que me parecieron interminables horas. Lamió mi cara, y mis manos cada vez que intentaba cubrirme con ellas. No pude levantarme y menos cuando se quedó dormido y su peso muerto cayó sobre mi. El paso del tiempo se convirtió en algo insoportable y no podía moverme por miedo a despertarle.</p><p>Pero curiosamente, ante mis ojos, la criatura se transformó en una persona. Poco a poco su forma animal dio paso a una humana y cuando quise darme cuenta, un tipo completamente desnudo estaba dormido sobre mi. No me cabía duda. Se trataba de un hombre lobo.</p><p>–Eh, tío...¡despierta! – grité con rabia porque no me atrevía a tocarle. Sin embargo, obtuve el resultado que deseaba, porque se movió ligeramente. A los pocos segundos, alzó la cabeza y me miró. Había asombro en su cara. Aquellos ojos rasgados y grises como plata fundida me miraban interrogantes. Sin parpadear. Hasta que fue consciente de que no me conocía de nada y aún así, estaba desnudo sobre mi cuerpo.</p><p>Se levantó rápidamente, pero sin apartar la vista de mi.</p><p>Era alto, algo más que yo a simple vista. De piel clara. Cabello negro, pero abundante y con flequillo. Su oreja izquierda llamaba la atención porque estaba llena de piercings plateados de diferentes tamaños. Por sus rasgos, me dio la impresión de ser asiático.</p><p>–Eres un vampiro–dijo con voz grave.</p><p>–Tsk... – me puse en pie molesto, mientras me sacudía la polvareda de la ropa. Aunque el pestazo a animal no se me quitaba –. No digas gilipolleces. Si fuera un vampiro, lo sabría.</p><p>–¿Entonces los colmillos son decorativos?</p><p>–¿Qué...? – mis manos automáticamente viajaron a mi boca. Mis dedos acariciaron aquellos dientes puntiagudos y afilados. Quise hablar, pero no me salían las palabras. No me había dado cuenta cuando me quité el destrozado aparato dental. El desconocido se me acercó y posó sus dedos en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello.</p><p>–Aquí están las marcas. Aún huelen al que te lo hizo. Eres reciente. ¿Me equivoco?</p><p>–Yo...ni siquiera...</p><p>–Extremadamente reciente. ¿No te habías dado cuenta todavía? – sus finos labios se curvaron en un ademán de sonrisa. Aunque por poco tiempo –. No comprendo cómo sigues <em>vivo</em>.</p><p>Reconozco que yo estaba en estado de shock. Las ideas viajaban a toda velocidad por mi mente. Las cosas que habían pasado en las últimas horas de mi vida por fin cobraban sentido. La falta de cansancio y la velocidad al correr. La innecesaria aspiración de aire aunque la mole de hombre lobo me estuvo aplastando por infinidad de minutos. Los brackets rotos que se encontraban en el suelo de alguna habitación del edificio. La existencia de aquel tipejo en pelotas y su álter ego peludo.</p><p>–Yo desperté aquí...yo... –De inmediato, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a mi cabeza –. Alguien me golpeó. Por la espalda – me toqué la zona afectada. Donde había sentido el golpe, justo en la coronilla, pero ni rastro de lesión alguna –. Perdí el conocimiento y desperté aquí.</p><p>–¿Cuándo fue eso?</p><p>–Ayer. Creo.</p><p>–Imposible. Se tardan mínimo veinticuatro horas en <em>despertar</em> como vampiro.</p><p>–Entonces llevo aquí más de lo que pensaba – admití contrariado.</p><p>El desconocido me miró de arriba abajo con cara de póker. Me ponía nervioso y desvié la vista. No era cuestión de observar toda su anatomía plenamente expuesta ante mi.</p><p>–Quítate los pantalones – ordenó como si tal cosa. Aquello no me lo esperaba y di un involuntario respingo.</p><p>–¡Y una mierda! – ‹‹¿Acaso era un depravado sexual?››</p><p>–Estoy desnudo. Necesito algo con lo que poder salir a la calle.</p><p>–Pero mis pantalones no te cabrán. Tu cuerpo no es igual que el mío – me negaba tajantemente. Aunque me arrepentí de lo dicho. No quería que pensara que yo me había fijado en su cuerpo.</p><p>–Cierto...dame tus calzoncillos, suelen ser elásticos. ¿Llevas?</p><p>–¡Pues claro! ¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa?</p><p>–Yo nunca llevo – respondió.</p><p>–Esa es más información de la que me interesaba saber – hice una mueca de repugnancia –. No voy a darte mi ropa interior. No te conozco de nada.</p><p>–Es cierto – se acercó a mi un par de pasos y me tendió la mano derecha –. Soy Sean. Sean Láng.</p><p>Reticente, le devolví el saludo.</p><p>–Yo soy Marcus.</p><p>–Bueno, Marcus. Ya nos conocemos. Dame tus calzoncillos, y tu sudadera.</p><p>–¿Así le pides las cosas a alguien que acabas de conocer? Un chucho tenías que ser.</p><p>A zancadas me alejé de él y salí del pasillo. Entrando en una de las habitaciones vacías y sucias.</p><p>–¡Por favor! – le escuché gritar a lo lejos.</p><p>–¡Ni se te ocurra venir!¡no voy a desnudarme delante de ti! – chillé yo enfadado. La situación era, como poco, humillante. Estaba orgulloso de mi ropa interior, pero apostaba que él se burlaría de ella por ser de superhéroes. Me parecía increíble estar obedeciendo las órdenes de aquel individuo, más, siendo yo un vampiro.</p><p>Mientras me subía los pantalones nuevamente, volví a escuchar su voz.</p><p>–A mi también me golpearon. No es habitual para mi despertar en sitios desconocidos, ni encima de extraños. Aunque admito que me sorprendió ver que sigues vivo. Debería haberte destrozado – dijo en cuanto me vio aparecer de nuevo con la pequeña prenda en la mano –. Normalmente los de mi naturaleza y los de la tuya no se llevan bien.</p><p>–Me lo suponía. Te acabo de conocer y ya te odio – dije mientras le pasaba mis calzoncillos tipo boxer.</p><p>Alzó las cejas al tenerlo en sus manos, pero no dijo nada. Se los puso y volvió a mirarme.</p><p>–Ahora la sudadera, por favor – Sean era más musculoso, como esos tipos que sí usan las pesas que tienen por casa. Yo siempre había sido un tirillas. Pero, por suerte para él, me compraba los abrigos algunas tallas más grandes de las que usaba realmente para aparentar. Me enfadé al entregársela, porque mi camiseta estaba hecha un asco.</p><p>Al ponérsela y subir la cremallera, pareció satisfecho.</p><p>–Salgamos de aquí – dijo y se aventuró a los escalones. No sé porqué le seguí. Quizás porque en este nuevo mundo que se abría ante mi, él era lo primero que me había encontrado y eso le otorgaba cierta confianza por mi parte.</p><p>La puerta del vestíbulo, tres plantas más abajo, estaba abierta de par en par. Allí el olor a orines era más penetrante. Había cartones sucios y restos de cristales, muestra de que alguien había forzado la entrada.</p><p>Me detuve a medio camino. Sean no se dio cuenta y salió a la calle, a pleno sol y mirando de un lado a otro como para ubicarse. Parecía no inmutarse por salir en calzoncillos.</p><p>–¿Qué haces? – volvió sobre sus pasos al percatarse de mi inmovilidad y se me acercó.</p><p>–No puedo salir. Es de día.</p><p>Chasqueó la lengua y me cogió de la muñeca, para después tirar de ella con fuerza. Llevándome a mi en el proceso y sacándome a la luz. Cerré los ojos automáticamente esperando lo inevitable. Pero no pasó nada.</p><p>–No creas todo lo que has visto en las películas. No vas a estallar en llamas – dijo con un tono divertido.</p><p>–Soy un vampiro.</p><p>–Y lo de la luz del día, una leyenda urbana. Estás muerto; sí, pero aunque saques un cadáver de su tumba y te lo lleves a la playa en pleno agosto, éste no se convertirá en cenizas.</p><p>–Entonces he vivido engañado toda mi vida –. A pesar de que no se habían cumplido mis expectativas, me vi obligado a entrecerrar los ojos. El sol me molestaba un poco. Como cuando enciendes la luz de golpe tras haber estado durmiendo.</p><p>–Eso parece –soltó mi muñeca y volvió a concentrarse en los edificios de alrededor. A mi no me sonaba ninguno. Ni siquiera creía seguir en Nibbletown –. ¿Tienes hambre? No has mencionado nada al respecto. Conozco un par de sitios donde se alimentan los vampiros. En la sombra.</p><p>Cuando caí en ese detalle, sentí ganas de morirme otra vez. ¿De qué se alimentaban los vampiros? De sangre. ¿Qué era yo? Un vampiro. Sean me miraba a la espera de respuesta.</p><p>–Pasé demasiado miedo como para preocuparme por eso –dije con franqueza.</p><p>Él sonrió.</p><p>–Soy bastante impresionante—el orgullo se le notaba a kilómetros.</p><p>–Eres un perro horrible y baboso –mis palabras parecían divertirle, lo cual me fastidió más –. Me voy a casa – pediría un taxi. Quien fuera el que me había atacado, no me robó el dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Otra buena razón para no habérselo dado a Sean.</p><p>–¿Vives cerca?</p><p>–No...no lo sé. ¿Tú sabes dónde estamos?</p><p>–En Sonstreet. ¿Ves la torre Godd? – señaló al aire y, efectivamente, en la distancia se veía la imponente torre. El más alto edificio de la ciudad y punto de referencia para cualquiera que la visitara. Estábamos en el centro entonces.</p><p>–Vivo cerca – dije y comencé a alejarme de Sean –. Un placer – me despedí con la mano y seguí mi camino. Aunque a diferencia de lo que pensaba, no iba a hacerlo solo. Mi nuevo conocido me seguía los pasos. Me detuve –. ¿Qué haces?</p><p>–Ir contigo.</p><p>–¿Por qué?</p><p>–Siento curiosidad.</p><p>–¿Por dónde vivo?</p><p>–No, porque no te maté. En mi forma de lobo no te hice ni un rasguño.</p><p>–¿Has visto mi camiseta?</p><p>–Quiero decir...debería haberte arrancado la cabeza y no lo hice.</p><p>–Me babeaste.</p><p>–Precisamente. Me intriga. Quiero saber por qué razón tu eres la excepción a la regla. Pareces un vampiro corriente.</p><p>Le tuve pisándome los talones hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Era realmente incómodo el estar con Sean, porque no dejaba de mirarme, como si me examinara. Como si intentase descubrir el motivo por el que yo seguía con vida, sólo con el barrido de sus pupilas sobre mi persona cual escáner.</p><p>Ver la fachada verde oliva de mi edificio de apartamentos me insufló ánimo. Puede que en ese instante no supiera qué hacer con mi vida, pero en las cuatro paredes de mi hogar encontraría la seguridad que tanto necesitaba en aquellos momentos.</p><p>Yo no vivía en el barrio más tranquilo de la ciudad, ni tampoco en el más lujoso, pero todo lo que lo rodeaba, le hacía el más perfecto para mi. La panadería de la acera de enfrente, cuyo horneado de pan a primera hora de la mañana llenaba de exquisito aroma mi salón. La cafetería a rebosar de clientes habituales que llevaba años y años junto al portal. Y los pocos pasos que había que andar para llegar a la entrada subterránea de la línea de metro. Con todo, por unos instantes, me olvidé del hecho de ser un vampiro. Y también de Sean. Pero no duró demasiado.</p><p>Detuve mi mano en el pomo antes de empujar la puerta del vestíbulo al percatarme de algo. Ya lo de alrededor no era como antes. Los clientes habituales de la cafetería, olían mejor que las chapatas que había en el horno. Escuchaba con claridad el latido de los innumerables corazones y las incoherentes conversaciones que llegaban de golpe a mis oídos. Ya la fragancia del café no me atraía. Ni el de las mandarinas de la frutería que había al doblar la esquina. Todo lo que era importante, todo lo que era normal, ya no era relevante para mi. Era como ver una hermosa mujer en un lienzo. Por mucho que acariciase sus curvas, seguiría siendo simplemente un dibujo.</p><p>Sean pareció notar mi desasosiego, porque puso su mano sobre la mía y empujó la puerta por mi.</p><p>–Lo siento, pero no me va eso de estar en ropa interior en la calle si no hay necesidad – comentó.</p><p>–Es que... – titubeé –. Acabo de darme cuenta de que no soy el mismo de antes. Me golpeó como un balonazo en la cara.</p><p>–Cuesta al principio –admitió Sean comprensivo –. ¿En qué piso vives?</p><p>–Tercero – dije y entré en el ascensor con él. La incomodidad crecía en espacios tan reducidos como aquel. Fue Sean el que pulsó el desgastado botón y subimos.</p><p>El número 8 de la puerta de un antiguo color dorado, me hizo sonreír un poco. Saqué la llave del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, tirando de paso al suelo una moneda que rodó por el pasillo y acabó chocando contra el zócalo de madera. La ignoré y giré la llave en la cerradura, haciendo un leve chirrido cuando abrí la puerta del todo.</p><p>Tal y como esperaba, Gokû vino a recibirme, rozando su mullida cabeza blanca contra el bajo de mi pantalón. Le cogí en brazos y le hice carantoñas.</p><p>Probablemente tendría mucha hambre, así que fui directo a la cocina. Sean entró detrás de mi y cerró la puerta de la entrada.</p><p>–¿De verdad vives aquí? Parece una tienda –apreció. Podía imaginármelo a la perfección paseándose por mi sala de estar y mirando todas y cada una de mis figuras de colección.</p><p>–¡No toques nada!-advertí mientras abría una lata de comida para gatos que por fuera ponía que era de pollo, pero que me olía más a huevo que a otra cosa.</p><p>–¿Cuántos años tienes?</p><p>–Veinticuatro, ¿por?-puse la tarrina de comida en el suelo y dejé que Gokû comiera a gusto.</p><p>–Debí imaginar que te iban estas cosas. Después de llevar puestos tus calzoncillos–me dijo cuando fui con él al salón. Su tono de voz era divertido, con algo de burla hacia mi.</p><p>–Soy un friki. ¿Y qué?, estoy orgulloso de ello.</p><p>–Ya veo.</p><p>–Trabajo para comprar todo esto ¿vale? Déjame en paz.</p><p>–¿Trabajas?¿en qué?</p><p>–Eso no te incumbe –respondí molesto.</p><p>–Yo soy veterinario –dijo y se dejó caer en mi sofá, frente al televisor.</p><p>La verdad es que me sorprendió. Un hombre lobo veterinario. Aunque en cierta forma tenía mucho sentido, no sé porqué.</p><p>–Diseño páginas web.</p><p>–Ahora lo entiendo. Todo parece girar alrededor de las tecnologías –apreció –. ¿Eres uno de esos que no sale de casa porque se queda jugando videojuegos? –Mientras hablaba, observaba de arriba abajo mis estantes llenos de juegos, además de las consolas y accesorios varios que rodeaban mi televisión de plasma y plagaban mi mesita de centro.</p><p>–Te repito que no es asunto tuyo.</p><p>–Está bien –levantó las manos, como si se rindiera –. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Me prestas unos pantalones?</p><p>–Buscaré algún chándal que te quepa –. Le dejé solo y fui a mi dormitorio. No sin antes pasar por delante de la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño. Tuve que volver sobre mis pasos por si se trataba de una ilusión óptica. Encendí la luz y caminé despacio hacia mi reflejo. Sobre el lavabo, en el espejo, podía verme.</p><p>–¡Me veo! –grité de la impresión.</p><p>–Otra leyenda urbana –comentó Sean, que acto seguido, encendió la televisión.</p><p>Allí estaba yo. Tocándome la cara. Pálido, pero no más que siempre, porque no era muy dado a ir a la playa o salir demasiado a la calle. Mis ojos dispares, uno verde y otro azul por la heterocromía que me afectaba desde mi nacimiento, apenas se distinguían por las pupilas en extremo dilatadas. Como los ojos de un muerto. Por algún motivo, que tampoco llegaba a comprender, mi rostro parecía incluso más atractivo que antes; a pesar de la suciedad que tuve que sacudir de mi rebelde cabellera negra azabache. Quizás fuera por no llevar mis gafas de pasta azules; que por cierto, daba por perdidas. O quizás porque mi dentadura ahora era perfecta, aún con aquellos colmillos. O porque cualquier atisbo del molesto acné, producto de la comida basura de la que me atiborraba, también había desaparecido.</p><p>Mi cuerpo inclusive, se mostraba cambiado. Continuaba siendo flaco, alto y desgarbado. Pero a través de los desgarros de mi camiseta, pude ver un torso bien delineado. Al menos, como el de alguien que se cuidase el cuerpo, como Sean. Tuve que quitarme la prenda de todos modos para contemplarme bien y reí inevitablemente al sentirme como un superhéroe afectado por la radiación. Era genial.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. El hogar, dulce hogar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(<em>Marcus</em>)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Mientras revisaba en el fondo de mi armario, escuché la voz de Sean.</p><p>–¿Quién es este?</p><p>–¿De qué hablas? –pregunté tirando otra prenda de ropa por encima de mi cabeza hasta la cama –. No veo a través de las paredes.</p><p>–El que está contigo en la fotografía. Al que pasas el brazo por encima del hombro.</p><p>–Es mi hermano gemelo, Alexander. ¿Acaso no se nota?</p><p>–No demasiado...Tu aspecto...</p><p>–Si, bueno, no nos parecemos en todo, todo –. Entonces la fotografía que estaba viendo Sean, era la del instituto. De hace algunos años. Alexander vestía con su uniforme del equipo de fútbol y yo pasaba por una época gótica bastante peculiar e intensa.</p><p>Finalmente, encontré unos pantalones que podrían caber a Sean y de los que no me importaría desprenderme y volví a la sala. Él continuaba sentado en el sofá. Con la televisión puesta y la transmisión de las noticias. Sobre su regazo, mi gato. El muy vendido recibiendo caricias del enemigo.</p><p>Le tiré el pantalón sobre la cabeza, haciendo que Gokû saltara al suelo.</p><p>–Póntelo y lárgate de aquí –apremié.</p><p>Se puso en pie con el pantalón en la mano. Sonriente.</p><p>–¿Marcus? –. La voz de Kyle a través de la rejilla de ventilación del techo llamó nuestra atención. Me había olvidado por completo de mi vecino y mejor amigo por culpa de aquel intruso canino.</p><p>–¡Kyle!¡Hola!</p><p>–¿Marcus, estás bien? Esta mañana te escuché muy apurado –. Era curioso como ahora oía sin problemas todo lo que pasaba en su piso. La videoconsola encendida porque estaba jugando a ''<em>Asesinos Nativos</em>'', a decir por la música. Y las burbujas del refresco que se estaba tomando y que probablemente se acababa de servir. –¿Qué tal con <em>PrincesaLeia22</em>?</p><p>Miré a Sean, que a pesar de estar poniéndose los pantalones, se notaba que prestaba atención a nuestra conversación.</p><p>–No vino –respondí a Kyle restándole importancia al tema –. ¿Qué dijiste de esta mañana?</p><p>–Parecía que tenías prisa. ¿Qué te pasó?</p><p>–No estuve aquí, Kyle. Debes estar confundido.</p><p>–Vamos Marcus. Te pregunté, pero no me respondiste. Debía ser algo muy urgente. Anoche ni siquiera te uniste a la partida de <em>Armageddon Zombie</em>.</p><p>–No estuve... –repetí aturdido.</p><p>–Alguien ha estado en tu casa entonces –dijo Sean, que de buenas a primeras ya estaba a mi lado bajo la rejilla y completamente vestido.</p><p>–Pero ¿quién? –me sentí estúpido por preguntarle aquello a Sean.</p><p>Él cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente por la nariz.</p><p>–El único vampiro al que huele es a ti. Tal vez fuera un ladrón. ¿Notas que falte alguna cosa?</p><p>Eché una rápida ojeada a mi alrededor.</p><p>–A simple vista...no. Y sería un ladrón muy estúpido, porque algunas de estas figuras en su envoltorio original, valen una pasta. Una pasta gansa –. Pero entonces caí en la cuenta –¿y si fue el que me golpeó la cabeza? Tal vez buscaba algo que yo no llevaba encima y lo buscó aquí.</p><p>Sean anduvo hacia la puerta, la abrió y revisó la cerradura.</p><p>–Puede ser. Ha sido levemente forzada. Quizás con una tarjeta de crédito o algo así. – Me miró reprobatoriamente –. Tu puerta debería tener más pestillos o algo de eso. Una cadena quizás.</p><p>–Gracias por el aporte, Don Seguridad. ¿Tienes complejo de perro guardián?</p><p>–Solo expongo lo obvio.</p><p>–Pues nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas.</p><p>–Marcus...¿quién está ahí? –preguntó Kyle curioso.</p><p>–Nadie.</p><p>–Soy Sean –se presentó él mismo con la confianza que le caracterizaba.</p><p>–¿Eres amigo de Marcus?</p><p>–¡No!</p><p>–Claro que si –dijo él tan campante sentándose en el sofá de nuevo.</p><p>–Encantado. Yo soy Kyle Willy. El mejor y único amigo no virtual de Marcus –. Podía ver a Kyle con la mejilla pegada a la rejilla intentando ver a Sean. Yo bufé molesto.</p><p>–¿No virtual? –preguntó Sean.</p><p>–¡Largo! –le grité cada vez más iracundo y señalándole la puerta.</p><p>–Deberías venirte conmigo. Puede que estés en peligro. Tal vez la persona que te golpeó y la que te convirtió no fueran la misma. El que vino a tu casa podría volver.</p><p>–Noticia de última hora. Soy un vampiro, me defenderé yo solito –. Le cogí de la muñeca y tiré de él hasta que se puso en pie.</p><p>–Eres un vampiro que acaba de despertar. No tienes clara tu fuerza. No sabes luchar ni controlas tus habilidades.</p><p>–¿Tengo habilidades?</p><p>El lugar de residencia de Sean, nada tenía que ver con el mío. El edificio donde vivía era de color blanco inmaculado y de aire moderno. Con balcones en cada uno de los pisos, y con barandillas negras y lustrosas. Un jardín en la entrada y un portero de uniforme que le saludó educadamente mientras nos abría la doble puerta de cristal.</p><p>Debía sentir mucha curiosidad el hombre al vernos de aquella guisa, pero lo disimuló muy bien. Yo con una maleta de ruedas algo destartalada llena de ropa. Y Sean con el transportín que contenía a Gokû.</p><p>El ascensor era enorme, con espejos en las tres paredes a nuestro alrededor y de puertas relucientes. Un suave hilo musical nos acompañó mientras subíamos a la última planta. Y el típico 'clin' nos recibió al llegar.</p><p>Sean vivía en el ático.</p><p>Cuando abrió la puerta, me quedé asombrado. Era como tres veces mi apartamento. Las paredes eran blancas, con algunos cuadros de figuras incoherentes. Los muebles; los pocos que había, eran en su mayoría de color negro o beige. Era...</p><p>–Aburrido... –aprecié.</p><p>–¿Disculpa? –dejó el transportín en el suelo y liberó a Gokû, que lo primero que hizo fue estirarse por completo, para luego salir como un tiro en dirección a las escaleras de caracol que había cerca de la entrada.</p><p>–Tu casa. Parece un museo. Solo falta escuchar ruido de grillos o ver una planta rodadora como en las películas del oeste.</p><p>–Tengo justo lo que necesito. No me van los juguetitos –dijo con segundas.</p><p>–¿Llamas juguetitos a mis tesoros? –. Sean me había prohibido llevarme cualquiera de mis figuras a su casa. Pero no pudo evitar que cogiera algunos de mis libros, tres o cuatro películas, y un par de consolas portátiles. No sabía lo que iba a encontrarme en su vivienda.</p><p>Dejé mi maleta junto a un diván de color negro brillante y me recorrí la sala. Los grandes ventanales daban a uno de los balcones de barandilla negra que había visto desde abajo, y dejaban ver la ciudad en toda su extensión. Tenía una televisión de bastantes pulgadas frente a un largo sofá de cuero, pero poco más. Ni figuras. Ni fotografías. Ni reproductor de DVD. Nada. Lo más llamativo, era un saco de boxeo que colgaba del techo. Por no mencionar, una jaula de considerable tamaño pegada a la pared; dentro de la cual, habían gruesas cadenas con sus respectivos grilletes.</p><p>–Eso...no es normal –comenté algo temeroso. «¿Qué clase de persona tenía algo así en su salón?»</p><p>–Para mi sí. Soy un hombre lobo ¿recuerdas?</p><p>–¿Te encierras tú mismo ahí? –no podía creerlo. Me metí dentro y todo, haciendo chirriar las bisagras cuando abrí la puerta.</p><p>–Todas las noches me convierto en lobo. Si no me encadeno, rondaría por la ciudad, con el grave peligro que eso conlleva para la humanidad.</p><p>–¿Todas las noches? ¿No es sólo cuando hay luna llena? –. Cogí una de las cadenas para tantearla. Era bastante pesada.</p><p>–Otro mito popular... –suspiró cansado –. Todas las noches hay luna, Marcus. A los seres como yo, nos afecta en todas sus formas. El único cambio, es que en noches de luna llena nos volvemos más violentos, porque su influencia es mayor. Pero eso es todo.</p><p>–Pero la jaula está intacta. No pareces ser muy feroz –. Era cierto. No había ni un solo rasguño en la pared o marcas en el suelo de madera. Después de haberle visto en su forma canina, no me cabía duda de que debía de haberlas.</p><p>–Porque vivo solo. Si no hay nada ni nadie que llame mi atención, me mantengo en calma. La casa huele a mi. Pero los humanos o los vampiros me ponen frenético. Por eso, tú deberías estar muerto. Literalmente hablando. Si alguien cruzara la puerta estando yo convertido, las cadenas no servirían de nada. Los barrotes...quién sabe.</p><p>Se alejó de mi y cruzó una puerta de vaivén. Cuando volvió a aparecer, llevaba una botella de agua en la mano. Supuse entonces que aquella era la entrada a la cocina.</p><p>–¿Has matado a mucha gente? –me animé a preguntar.</p><p>–Que yo sepa, no.</p><p>–¿Por qué me has invitado? ¿Quieres experimentar si se te va la olla y tu prisión queda reducida a escombros?</p><p>–¿Crees que lo haría?, yo no estoy tan seguro. Después de despertar sobre ti, algo me dice que por algún motivo, el lobo no te hará daño.</p><p>–Tal vez fue pura suerte. Quizás ser nuevo en el mundillo de los colmillos haya hecho que me pasaras por alto en términos alimentarios.</p><p>–No. Aunque todavía olieras a humano, eso no cambiaría nada, porque además, anoche hubo luna llena. Como hombre lobo te habría atacado. Estarías muerto, o herido, hubieras terminado siendo como yo.</p><p>–Entonces eso es cierto. Convertís a la gente. Algo que sí ocurre en las películas.</p><p>–Los hay que nacen siendo hombres lobo, y los hay convertidos. Yo soy puro. Por herencia de nacimiento –. Se acercó a uno de los ventanales y tiró de el a un lado. Abriendo un espacio que permitió que el aire fresco de la calle entrara disparado a la habitación. Entonces me miró. – ¿Quién es <em>PrincesaLeia22</em>?</p><p>–No te importa.</p><p>–Solo siento curiosidad –reconoció.</p><p>Suspiré cansado y me dejé caer en el sofá. –Es una chica.</p><p>–¿Tu novia?</p><p>–No realmente. La conocí por internet hace unos días. Había quedado con ella la noche en la que me atacaron...no llegué a verla. Ni sé como es físicamente. Sentí que habíamos conectado, pero ya nunca lo sabré.</p><p>–Citas por internet...No comprendo el atractivo de eso. –dijo Sean sentándose a mi lado y dejando la botella de agua sobre el cristal de la mesa de centro.</p><p>–Lo comprenderías si tuvieras tantos conflictos a la hora de ligar como yo. Soy muy tímido con las chicas. Jamás se me han dado bien.</p><p>–¿Acaso no has tenido novia nunca?</p><p>–No. ¿Algún problema?</p><p>Me miró unos segundos, serio.</p><p>–Yo tampoco he tenido novia jamás.</p><p>No pude evitar soltar una sonora risotada.</p><p>–Ya, y yo me lo creo.</p><p>–Es cierto.</p><p>No sabría decir por qué, pero en sus ojos plateados parecía haber una irrefutable verdad que no fui capaz de discutir.</p><p>–Pero tú eres...No eres como yo. Pareces atractivo. Que te cuidas y esas cosas. Es como si fueras un actor de cine o un cantante famoso. ¿Cuántos años tienes?</p><p>–Trescientos veintiuno –dijo como quien diría la hora a un transeúnte.</p><p>Abrí la boca de la impresión. Milagrosamente no rocé el suelo con el labio inferior. Ni de lejos aparentaba semejante edad tan avanzada.</p><p>–¿Y pretendes que me crea que en trescientos veintiún años nunca, jamás has tenido novia?</p><p>Se acomodó hacia detrás en el sillón. Sus ojos se apartaron de mi y los desvió a algún punto del techo.</p><p>–Digamos que, por motivos personales, me he prohibido a mi mismo amar a nadie.</p><p>No supe qué decir. «Motivos personales». Debían ser muy importantes para que alguien se hubiera cerrado al amor durante trescientos veintiún años. No sé si yo hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo. Eso me hizo sentir algo más de respeto por Sean. Las apariencias me habían hecho pensar cosas que no eran ciertas y me sentí culpable. Lo había tachado de chulo desde que le había visto por primera vez en su forma humana.</p><p>–Mis motivos personales son que me tengo en muy baja estima. Siempre mi hermano ha sido mejor que yo en eso. Bueno, a decir verdad, en todo. Siempre ha sido más sociable, divertido y atractivo –dije yo en mi defensa.</p><p>–Sois gemelos.</p><p>–Ya viste la fotografía. Somos gemelos, sí, pero nuestros estilos y personalidades son diferentes. La suya atrae más que la mía. Su físico también. Hasta hace unas horas, yo llevaba aparato dental y gafas de pasta. Por no mencionar ese acné eterno por culpa de mi alimentación perjudicial para la salud.</p><p>–Debería verte ahora—dijo Sean. Su forma de hablar tan directa a veces me pillaba con la guardia baja. «¿Era eso un cumplido por su parte?»</p><p>–No quiero que me vea ahora. Soy un monstruo... –Admití. Mis dedos rozaron los colmillos. Seguían allí, inamovibles y puntiagudos. Yo ya no era Marcus Aslin. Era una criatura que mataría para subsistir. Que arrancaría las vidas de seres humanos sin inmutarse siquiera. Me convertiría en un asesino, y por más que quisiera no podría evitarlo.</p><p>Pensé en Alexander. En lo que pensaría si me viese en este momento. Probablemente no lo creería. Se reiría de mí intuyendo que sería una de mis absurdas modas, en las que me refugiaba para no enfrentarme a la realidad. Mis ''chalecos salvavidas'' las llamaba él. Lo que me ayudaba a no hundirme tras la muerte de nuestra madre. Lo que me mantenía a flote, pero inevitablemente a la deriva.</p><p>Él con su vida perfecta. Su trabajo perfecto. Sus amistades perfectas.</p><p>Yo con mis juguetes, mi ordenador y las cuatro paredes de mi casa.</p><p>Dos seres tan parecidos y a la vez tan dispares. Alexander y yo. <em>La mitad de un todo</em>. Eso ponía en los tatuajes de mi espalda y de la suya.</p><p>–¿Estás bien? –. Tan ensimismado estaba que hasta Sean se dio cuenta de ello y chasqueó los dedos frente a mi cara para sacarme de ese estado.</p><p>–Si. Sólo pensaba en lo que dejo atrás.</p><p>–¿Tus cosas?</p><p>–Mi hermano.</p><p>–No lo has perdido. Los vampiros se mueven en las sombras, pero también hay algunos integrados en la sociedad. Podrías seguir viéndole.</p><p>–No sé si aceptaría a mi nuevo yo. Ni yo mismo sé si lo soporto. Además, las cosas entre él y yo son diferentes. Ya no estamos tan unidos como antes. Él tiene su vida y yo tenía la mía.</p><p>–¿Entonces cuál es el problema?</p><p>–Ni idea. Estoy confuso. Todo esto ha ocurrido tan deprisa...Y no logro comprender por qué me han convertido en esto ni quién sacaría beneficio de algo así.</p><p>–Podríamos averiguarlo. Puedo ayudarte –dijo Sean poniéndose en pie –. Podríamos ir a los bajos fondos. Es lo mejor para averiguar cualquier cosa referente a las criaturas sobrenaturales.</p><p>–¿Me ayudarías? ¿Por qué?</p><p>–¿Y por qué no?</p><p>Me puse en pie, imitándole –. ¿Haces todo esto porque cuando eras un lobo no me hiciste daño?</p><p>–Tú no lo entiendes. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. En más de trescientos años. Discúlpame si estoy fascinado con la idea de poder mantener una amistad cercana con alguien.</p><p>–¿Amistad cercana?</p><p>–Entiéndeme. Tengo amigos, pero todos son lobos también. Los lobos no se llevan bien entre ellos, así que sólo son colegas diurnos.</p><p>–Siempre hablas del lobo como si fuera otra criatura...y eres tú mismo.</p><p>Gokû apareció frente a nosotros y maulló para llamar nuestra atención.</p><p>–Comida –dije y abrí la maleta para sacar una lata con sabor a pavo.</p><p>Sean despareció por la puerta vaivén y volvió con un pequeño plato que puso en el suelo.</p><p>–Eso no es cierto del todo. Compartimos órganos internos, pero en realidad el lobo y yo no somos la misma criatura. Yo me quedo dormido cuando el lobo despierta y viceversa.</p><p>–Entonces, eso quiere decir que...</p><p>–Nunca sé lo que hace el lobo, no soy consciente de sus actos ni puedo controlarlos u evitarlos. Despierto como si hubiera pasado la noche durmiendo tranquilamente.</p><p>–Qué putada –solté sin pensar. Sean se rio de mi comentario.</p><p>–Sí que lo es –. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. – Eso me recuerda que el dormitorio está arriba. Cuando tengas sueño...Yo casi nunca uso la cama, salvo para alguna siesta. Voy a darme una ducha. Siéntete como en tu casa.</p><p>Subió los escalones con rapidez y escuché como se metía en el cuarto de baño sin demasiados rodeos. El sonido del agua corriendo al abrir el grifo llegó a mis oídos y fui consciente de que me había quedado a solas. En la elegante casa de un tipo que acababa de conocer y al que poco faltaba para que se supiera toda mi vida de mi propia boca. Como si fuera un terapeuta o algo así.</p><p>Sin saber por qué, me sentía cómodo con Sean. Incluso en su aburrida casa.</p><p>Salí al balcón y contemplé la ciudad. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, mostrándome esa típica y hermosa postal del cielo anaranjado. Y las luces de las farolas de las calles, se perdían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.</p><p>Desconozco cuanto tiempo estuve embobado mirando aquella maravilla, pero Sean me llamó la atención a mi espalda.</p><p>–Puedes ducharte tu también si quieres –dijo.</p><p>Cuando me giré para volver a entrar en la casa, me quedé estático por unos segundos. Mi nuevo amigo estaba completamente desnudo, otra vez como si nada, y se pasaba una toalla de color rosa salmón por los húmedos cabellos. De todas formas, algunas rebeldes gotas de agua recorrían su musculosa piel, deslizándose sin obstáculos gracias a la gravedad hasta el suelo.</p><p>Inevitablemente, volteé el rostro. Sentí que de un modo singular me ruborizaba.</p><p>–Córtate un poco, Sean –le dije con molestia. Vale que acostumbrara a vivir solo, pero ahora que tenía visita, debía ser más prudente.</p><p>–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sincero, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Hasta que miró hacia abajo. – ¿Acaso te molesta?, pero si ya me habías visto esta mañana.</p><p>–No es algo que me entusiasme ver –seguía sin mirarle. Nervioso de que se tomara todo tan a la ligera.</p><p>–Lo siento, pero pronto oscurecerá y saldrá la luna. Me convertiré en lobo y tengo que estar desnudo para ese entonces. Como tú comprenderás, no es plan de destrozar la ropa cada vez que eso sucede.</p><p>Con parsimonia, se fue a la cocina de nuevo. Apreté los dientes con enfado. Al fin y al cabo, yo era el invitado en aquella casa y al parecer tenía que aguantar las extravagancias del propietario. Claro que podría ser peor.</p><p>Saqué de la maleta una camiseta y un pantalón holgado con los que poder estar cómodo y subí al piso superior. Sentía a Sean en la cocina preparándose algo de comer. Olía a carne y escuchaba los chisporroteos en una sartén. Pero no se me hizo la boca agua como cabía esperar. Aún así, sí me notaba con hambre. Un vacío en el estómago que pronto debería de llenar aunque no me gustaba pensar en con qué lo haría.</p><p>El dormitorio de Sean era acogedor a pesar de estar compuesto sólo por una cama de tamaño extra grande y un armario empotrado. Una puerta abierta de par en par desde la que salía vapor a raudales me indicó que ése era el cuarto de baño.</p><p>Tal y como me esperaba, era un aseo lujoso. De brillantes azulejos blancos y negros. Una ducha de hidromasaje, un lavamanos que parecía flotar en el aire y un retrete. Mi mente se detuvo a pensar si era el propio Sean el que limpiaba su casa, o si tenía una asistenta que hacía que todo aquello reluciera como en una revista de muebles por catálogo. Seguramente sería lo segundo.</p><p>Suspiré al ver un pequeño armario a rebosar de todo tipo de cremas, potingues de belleza y embriagadores perfumes. Si no supiera que mi anfitrión vivía completamente solo, hubiera creído que aquel cuarto de baño era de una mujer.</p><p>Me quité la ropa ignorando el cuasi descubrimiento que acababa de hacer y la dejé caer al suelo, despreocupado. «No era de extrañar que Sean fuera un metrosexual de esos que se cuidaban tanto. Ya lo había intuido.» Mi nuevo aspecto llamaba mi atención más de la cuenta y no era capaz de dejar de mirarme en el espejo. Supuse que para alguien con un historial como el mío, aquello era de lo más normal. No es que yo fuera a volverme como Sean ni mucho menos. Además, en un cuerpo muerto como el que tenía ahora, dudaba que aquellos remedios cosméticos fueran a tener efecto.</p><p>La ducha de agua hirviendo sobre la piel me sentó de maravilla. Me relajó y me vino bien para poder pensar completamente a solas. Sean se había ofrecido a ayudarme en la búsqueda de <em>él</em> o <em>la</em> que me había convertido en vampiro. Y cuando le encontrase y le tuviese cara a cara, le preguntaría el porqué. Después de eso, desconocía qué iba a ser de mi vida. No tenía ni idea de si sería capaz de volver a mi antigua existencia como antes. Mi tranquila y monótona vida pasada se me antojaba un lejano sueño.</p><p>En cuanto puse un pie en el salón, vi a Sean en el balcón mirando a la lejanía. Seguía desnudo, pero los cabellos, que parecían habérsele secado ya, ondeaban al ritmo de la brisa. Y pude atisbar, que en la nuca, llevaba un pequeño tatuaje.</p><p>–Un pentagrama –dije y se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Mostrándome de nuevo toda su anatomía sin pudor alguno. Dejé de observarle y me senté en el diván, junto a Gokû que se había hecho un ovillo y dormía plácidamente.</p><p>–La marca del hombre lobo, el pentáculo. ¿Has visto la película de 1941?</p><p>–Adoro las películas de serie B. Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, para mí la gran mayoría son joyas.</p><p>–Yo fui al estreno de esa película –dijo entrando a la casa y cerrando el balcón tras de si. –Me gustó mucho. Porque en esa historia, los aldeanos conocían la leyenda del hombre lobo, pero no la creían aunque lo tenían delante de sus narices. A pesar de que el protagonista les mostraba la marca. El pentáculo.</p><p>–Es curioso que tengas un tatuaje en la espalda. Yo también tengo uno. Más grande, eso si.</p><p>–¿De verdad?</p><p>Asentí y me puse en pie de un brinco. Mi tatuaje me gustaba mucho y no me importaba enseñárselo a la gente. Eran muy pocas las personas que lo habían visto. Me lo había hecho hacía unos seis años, junto con mi hermano. Ambos uno idéntico. Ambos por la misma causa. Nos habíamos quedado solos en el mundo y únicamente nos teníamos el uno al otro. Eso era el sello que lo demostraba.</p><p>Me levanté la camiseta hasta el cuello para que Sean pudiera verlo y le di la espalda. Sentí un escalofrío cuando sus dedos acariciaron la piel, sobre la columna, casi hasta donde empezaba la cinturilla del pantalón. Justo donde terminaban las letras.</p><p>–<em>La mitad de un todo</em> –leyó en voz alta.</p><p>–Mi hermano y yo. Nos los hicimos juntos. ¿Tienes hermanos?</p><p>–No. Soy hijo único.</p><p>Dejé que la camiseta bajara por su propio peso y me di la vuelta para encarar a Sean.</p><p>–Tengo hambre... –escuché esas palabras salir de mi boca, pero todo quedó oscuro y en un momento, perdí el mundo de vista.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. El alimento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(<em>Sean</em>)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Marcus cayó como un peso muerto. Afortunadamente, tuve los reflejos necesarios para evitar que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Le cogí en brazos; sorprendiéndome al sentirlo liviano como una pluma, y lo tumbé en el sofá.</p><p>Parecía dormir plácidamente y muy profundo.</p><p>–Marcus... –le zarandeé un poco por el hombro.– Marcus.</p><p>No reaccionaba. Ni respiraba como era obvio. Desconocía por completo lo que le había pasado para quedarse así de repente. Quizás los vampiros padecían de narcolepsia. O tal vez fuera algo exclusivo de Marcus.</p><p>Lo cierto era, que desde que lo había conocido, había sentido una extraña conexión con él. Tal vez porque ambos éramos criaturas sobrenaturales, o quizás porque nunca había despertado junto a nadie que estuviera ''vivo''. Pero por alguna causa extraña, no podía ni quería apartarme de él. No por ahora. Por eso le había invitado a mi casa. Por eso me había ofrecido a ayudarle.</p><p>Fuera lo que fuese, lo descubriría a su lado.</p><p>Miré al exterior. Pronto sería noche cerrada y el influjo de la luna me haría quedarme inconsciente. Como de costumbre, entré en la jaula. Pero antes de pasar por completo el perno que cerraría el grillete alrededor de mi tobillo, me pasó una idea por la cabeza.</p><p>«¿Se repetiría de nuevo la mañana de hoy? ¿Volvería a despertar con Marcus sin un rasguño a mi lado?»</p><p>Dejé caer las cadenas y volví a salir.</p><p>«Lo siento, Marcus – pensé sin dejar de mirarle. –pero si te asesino esta noche...»</p><p>–Te pido perdón.</p><p>La intensa luz del sol me dio de lleno en el rostro. Apreté los ojos negándome a abrirlos, hasta que llegó a mi mente el recuerdo de Marcus. Mi mejilla estaba aplastada contra el parquet y mi cuerpo parecía estar boca abajo. Me ayudé con los brazos y me incorporé algo desconcertado, pero seguía en casa, de eso no me cabía duda.</p><p>Por increíble que pareciera, Marcus continuaba dormido en el sofá. Imperturbable tal y como yo le había acostado. Y lo más importante: ileso. Lo cual supuso un alivio para mi.</p><p>Me levanté y subí al dormitorio. Había convertido en una costumbre el ducharme a primera hora de la mañana, aplicarme mis cremas diarias, así como admirar mi perfección frente al espejo durante un rato, y marcharme a trabajar; pero con Marcus en la casa no me apetecía salir.</p><p>Desayuné mi habitual batido de proteínas además de una tortilla de cuatro huevos. Di de comer al gato. Hice algunas flexiones e intenté despertar a Marcus un par de veces más. Ambas infructuosas.</p><p>Me había quedado sin ideas. Francamente, no conocía a los vampiros con tanta profundidad como para descifrar cosas como esas. Quedarse dormido sin más y no despertar quizás fuera lo común en ellos y yo no lo sabía. Aunque era como velar a Blancanieves dentro de su ataúd de cristal.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Abrí los ojos en el suelo, a los pies del sofá donde Marcus seguía sin moverse un ápice y otra vez sin herida alguna. Y al tercer día, ya me había cansado de esperar un cambio por su parte. Le golpeé en el rostro. Le grité. Lo metí en la ducha con ropa incluida.</p><p>Exasperado, me senté sobre la cama escuchando el agua caer sobre su cuerpo inerte. Antes de que cayera en ese estado de inconsciencia plena, habíamos estado hablando con normalidad. De películas. De tatuajes. De...«<em>Tengo hambre.</em>»</p><p>Cerré el grifo de la ducha y saqué a un empapado Marcus en volandas del cuarto de baño para depositarlo sobre mi cama. Me recriminé a mi mismo no haberme dado cuenta antes. Era el hambre. Se había desmayado por las ganas de comer, puesto que no había probado bocado alguno desde que había despertado como vampiro.</p><p>Alguien racional, podría haber bajado a la calle y haber buscado la carnicería más cercana que le pudiera dar sangre para esta emergencia de última hora. Pero yo actué por puro impulso. Bajé a la cocina, cogí un cuchillo y me hice un profundo, pero pequeño corte en la muñeca derecha. Subí los escalones dejando gotas de sangre en cada uno de ellos, hasta que me incliné encima de la cama, sobre Marcus. Le abrí un poco la boca y dejé que el líquido bermellón cayera entre sus labios.</p><p>Jamás había hecho cosa semejante. Ni siquiera sabía si la sangre de hombre lobo era perjudicial para los vampiros aún estando en mi forma humana. Pero salí de dudas segundos después, cuando las manos de Marcus atraparon mi brazo y su boca se encajó alrededor de la herida de mi muñeca; empezando a succionar con rapidez. Creí que seguía dormido, porque continuaba con los ojos cerrados, quizás actuando por puro instinto.</p><p>No pasó mucho hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y espantado, soltó mi brazo y se pegó al cabecero de la cama con las piernas encogidas. Como asustado. Respiraba agitado y me miraba con una mezcla de asombro y culpabilidad en la cara. Además, asco. Una clara mueca de repugnancia. Tal vez mi sangre sabía peor que la de una persona corriente. Yo solo sujetaba mi muñeca absorto. La herida comenzaba a cerrarse con la velocidad característica de mi naturaleza, pero la sensación de la lengua de Marcus lamiéndola segundos antes no desaparecía de mi piel. Había sido, como poco, agradable para mi y me perturbaba.</p><p>–¿Qué...? –intentó preguntar Marcus. Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y una gota de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de su labio inferior hasta la barbilla.</p><p>Carraspeé antes de ponerme en pie apartando los pensamientos sin sentido de mi cabeza.</p><p>–Sólo te daba de comer, porque te quedaste inconsciente. Llevabas tres días dormido y probé si era por hambre. Acerté.</p><p>Empezó a toser, parecía sentir arcadas.</p><p>–No puedo creer que yo... –Tosió más, pero era inútil. Los vampiros no vomitaban, hasta donde yo tenía conocimiento.</p><p>–Pues creételo. Ahora es lo que eres. Bebes sangre y debes aceptarlo –recriminé. Se estaba comportando como un crio asustado y ya era tarde para eso. Era como el antivampiro personificado.</p><p>–Me diste tu sangre... –dijo contrariado. Se levantó con la cabeza gacha. –Gracias.</p><p>–Podría haber salido a la calle en busca de alguien con ganas de morir, pero preferí sacrificarme –bromeé. Él no pilló el chiste y parecía apenado de pronto.</p><p>–Te lo agradezco. No hubiera soportado matar a nadie sólo para saciar mi apetito.</p><p>–Eso marca de por vida. –respondí por propia experiencia. Le miré, como si fuera a llorar de un momento a otro. No lo soporté. –No te preocupes. Cada vez que tengas tanta hambre como para desfallecer, te daré mi sangre. No pareció gustarte demasiado. Es improbable que me mates.</p><p>–Es amarga –admitió por fin algo animado.</p><p>–De ahora en adelante, imagina que es sirope de fresa y no te será tan difícil beberla.</p><p>–Con ese envoltorio, va a ser complicado imaginarme tal cosa –dijo divertido y se sacó la camiseta mojada por la cabeza. Contemplé su torso desnudo y húmedo. Su piel parecía muy suave y delicada. Aunque sabía que no era cierto ni de lejos. Los vampiros eran duros como rocas, pero su piel podía sufrir los mismos daños que la mía.</p><p>Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que Marcus me miraba expectante y al parecer, me había preguntado algo que no alcancé a escuchar.</p><p>–¿Cómo?</p><p>–¿Por qué estoy mojado?</p><p>–Te metí en la ducha a ver si así despertabas.</p><p>–¿Con ropa?</p><p>–¿Preferías que te desnudara? –pregunté alzando las cejas. Realmente sentía curiosidad por la respuesta. Marcus, por lo poco que le conocía, se mostraba muy pudoroso.</p><p>–No...mejor fue así –dijo avergonzado y evitando todo tipo de contacto visual conmigo. Lo que me hizo sonreír de medio lado.</p><p>–Cámbiate. Tenemos que empezar a desarrollar tus habilidades.</p><p>Eso le animó y no faltó mucho para que volviera a estar en el salón con otra muda de ropa completamente seca. Parecía un niño pequeño al que le fueran a enseñar a montar en bicicleta por primera vez. Incluso con ese brillo de ilusión en los ojos, imposible dadas sus circunstancias.</p><p>–Bien. ¿Cuáles son? –preguntó frotándose las manos con ahínco.</p><p>–Ven aquí.</p><p>Le insté para que se me acercara y le hice salir al balcón conmigo. Me miraba extrañado, pero obedeció. Una vez fuera, me asomé y vi que no pasaba nadie. Y sin mediar palabra, le cogí del cuello de la camiseta, lo alcé y le tiré al vacío.</p><p>–¡Hijo de puuuuuuuu.....! –. Sus manos se movían frenéticas en el aire intentando encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse a la desesperada, pero era inútil. En poco tiempo, tal y como yo esperaba, se percató de que el suelo estaba a pocos metros de su cuerpo y en un acto de sobrehumana habilidad, cayó en cuatro, con las palmas de las manos y las rodillas hundidas en el pavimento agrietado por el impacto.</p><p>Furibundo, se irguió y me lanzó una fría mirada desde abajo.</p><p>–Ahora sube por la fachada –le dije a sabiendas de que me oiría pese a la distancia que nos separaba. Me miró incrédulo y movió los labios como diciendo: <em>Estás de coña</em>. Pero me di la vuelta y volví a entrar en la casa. Dejando el balcón abierto para cuando apareciera Marcus por el.</p><p>A los diez minutos, le vi pasar una de las manos por encima de la barandilla, y el resto de su cuerpo le siguió.</p><p>–Estás loco –dijo nada más verme. Su ropa estaba rota por algunos lugares y la suciedad de sus nudillos era más que evidente.</p><p>–Y tú has hecho lo que te dije porque te dio la gana. Podría haberte abierto Henry, el portero, y haber subido por el ascensor como una persona normal.</p><p>–¡Me tiraste por el jodido balcón!</p><p>–Y sigues vivo –me acomodé en el sillón sin dejar de acariciar a la bola de pelo felina, cual malvado típico de película.</p><p>–Podías haberme avisado.</p><p>–¿Y perderme tu cara?, no gracias.</p><p>–Te mataré, desgraciado –comenzó a caminar hacia mi, con los puños en alto.</p><p>–Todavía no estás preparado para algo así.</p><p>–Pondré todo mi empeño.</p><p>Era cabezota, eso había que reconocérselo. Así que sin soltar al gato, me levanté y en cuanto lo tuve frente a mi, le di un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo. En mi forma humana no era tan fuerte como en la de lobo, pero lo suficiente como para bajarle los humos a un recién nacido como Marcus.</p><p>Me observaba estupefacto, tocándose la mandíbula.</p><p>–Ya me matarás más adelante. Ahora, quiero que sepas algo –. Me agaché a su altura y le miré a los ojos. –Una de las cualidades de los vampiros es que son capaces de imitar cualquier cosa. Son muy rápidos aprendiendo, porque su cerebro ya no trabaja para mantener funcionando a los órganos internos del cuerpo. Trabaja al cien por cien ahora, pero para desarrollar una inteligencia superior a la media. Tienes memoria fotográfica. Aprenderás todo cuanto veas. Empápate no solo de conocimiento literario, también físico. Porque todo movimiento que veas quedará grabado en ti y lo podrás imitar a la perfección.</p><p>Parecía no comprender o eso me demostraban sus ojos sin parpadear. Solté al minino y anduve hasta mi saco de boxeo. Le arreé un par de patadas altas y algunos puñetazos. Si sabía lo suficiente de Marcus, era capaz de imaginar su pasado y suponer que no había hecho deporte en toda su vida. En su nueva condición, aplicaría cualquier técnica defensiva sin problema alguno. Le sería fácil.</p><p>–Haz lo mismo que he hecho yo –apremié.</p><p>Se puso en pie y se acercó a mi. Tal y como pensé, me imitó al detalle. Los mismos golpes. En los mismos lugares. Con la misma fuerza.</p><p>Sonrió alucinando por su propia hazaña.</p><p>Saqué mi ordenador portátil, lo encendí y le tendí una película en <em>DVD</em>. La contempló dudoso. Como si aquello fuera una broma por mi parte.</p><p>-¿<em>Operación dragón</em>? ¿De verdad?</p><p>-El maestro Lee te enseñará bien –fue mi única respuesta antes de meter el <em>CD</em> en la ranura para discos compactos.</p><p>No me equivocaba. Película tras película, Marcus fue adquiriendo más y más destreza. Encantado de la vida. Como si fuera el más sencillo de los juegos. Empezó a leer también libros a una velocidad inusual, y estos se iban apilando uno tras otro sobre la mesilla de noche de mi dormitorio.</p><p>Los días iban pasando y Marcus y yo comenzábamos a ser como dos compañeros de piso al uso. Él apenas salía de la casa, sediento de conocimientos y con miedo de atacar a la gente corriente. Yo, de vez en cuando iba a trabajar, pero como la consulta veterinaria era mía, podía permitirme el lujo de ausentarme en la medida que quisiera. Al fin y al cabo, tenía empleados que se ocupaban por mi de las mascotas de los ciudadanos de Nibbletown.</p><p>Cada tres o cuatro días, Marcus sentía esa debilidad por el hambre que le hacía perder la consciencia, entre otras cosas, porque no era capaz de pedirme sangre por si mismo. Al principio se rehusaba a aceptarla, pero creo que poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al sabor y ya no parecía hacerle tantos ascos.</p><p>Una de esas tardes, Marcus bebía de mi muñeca mientras yo, en apariencia, estaba sumido en el noticiario local que se transmitía por la televisión. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, porque siempre que él y yo teníamos ese tipo de contacto, experimentaba una extraña sensación. No solo me resultaba placentero el que Marcus bebiera mi sangre, sino que además, me sentía en la obligación moral de alimentarlo. De ocuparme de su bienestar.</p><p>–¿Cuándo vamos a ir a los bajos fondos a preguntar sobre lo mío? –dijo liberando mi antebrazo y limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con los dedos. Últimamente, su ritual se había vuelto más cortés y lamía delicadamente la herida de mi piel hasta que se cerraba. Después, me soltaba.</p><p>–Cuando sientas que estás listo para salir de la casa –respondí sin mirarle. El corazón me latía frenético, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Y simplemente por el roce de su lengua. Era perturbador. – Porque te recuerdo, que debemos ir durante el día, dado que es mejor que por las noches yo no pise la calle.</p><p>Pareció sopesar mis palabras unos instantes y se acomodó en el sofá, mirándome.</p><p>–Tengo una idea. La próxima vez que me alimente, comeré un poco más de lo acostumbrado. A primera hora de la mañana. Tú no serás <em>Baboso</em> y yo estaré lo suficientemente lleno como para no abalanzarme sobre la gente. Entonces podremos salir sin peligro.</p><p>Marcus había bautizado al lobo con el nombre de ''Baboso''. Aunque a mí me parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, él lo consideraba lo más apropiado. Y puesto que él era el único que tenía el gusto de conocerle en persona, le dejé ganar esa discusión al respecto.</p><p>–Me parece bien.</p><p>Había llegado a un punto en mi relación con Marcus, en la que era capaz de decirle que sí a todo. Pidiera lo que pidiese, yo se lo concedía.</p><p>Incluso fui a su casa y le traje algunas de sus figuritas; comprobando de paso, que nadie había vuelto a entrar en la vivienda en su ausencia. Además cogí más de sus cómics, películas y un par más de consolas de videojuegos. El salón de mi casa se había convertido en su patio de recreo particular y había dejado de tener importancia lo que aquello significaba para mi.</p><p>Empezaba a compartir piso con todos los contratiempos que eso acarreaba. Además, tal parecía que a Baboso le caía de maravilla el vampiro que había metido en nuestras vidas. Según Marcus, el lobo simplemente se pasaba las noches olfateándole, lamiéndole por donde pillara u observándole mientras bufaba esporádicamente. Yo le creía, porque por lo normal, despertaba a los pies de la cama o del sofá, dependiendo de dónde se encontrase en ese momento el objeto de su admiración.</p><p>Marcus se había convertido en su obsesión. Y en mi debilidad.</p><p>–Por cierto. Gracias por pedirme permiso para beber más sangre de mi cuerpo. ¿Quieres matarme? –recriminé en broma.</p><p>–Si quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho –dijo divertido.</p><p>Sus progresos eran alarmantemente veloces. Si al salir a la calle se volvía loco, no podría ser capaz de detenerle con mi fuerza humana. Aunque no le dije ni una palabra al respecto. No quería perturbarle y que se enclaustrara para siempre en el apartamento.</p><p>–Es injusto. Tú no dejas de beberte mi sangre, y yo ni siquiera he probado la tuya.</p><p>No sé porqué dije aquello. Los ojos de Marcus me miraron con sorpresa.</p><p>–¿Quieres probar la mía? Tú no te alimentas de sangre. Que yo sepa.</p><p>–No lo hago, pero siento curiosidad. –Eso era cierto.</p><p>Se acomodó mejor en el sillón; rozando con su rodilla mi muslo, y estiró el brazo derecho. Entonces, con la uña del dedo índice de la mano izquierda, se hizo un corte transversal en la muñeca.</p><p>–Prueba –dijo sin titubeo alguno.</p><p>Le contemplé unos instantes esperando las carcajadas. Pero no era broma. La sangre de un oscuro granate empezó a salir por la abertura y me anticipé a su caída sobre la tapicería.</p><p>Sabía extraño. No era el gusto como a metálico de la sangre normal. Era bastante agria y más espesa de lo que me esperaba. Sangre coagulada, sin lugar a dudas.</p><p>Las conexiones de mi cerebro entonces me advirtieron de que lo que estaba haciendo era un error. Yo jamás debía de haber probado la sangre de Marcus y por lo mismo, él tampoco debería de haber bebido nunca la mía. Pero ya era tarde para eso. Ya no había marcha atrás. El daño estaba hecho y una parte de mi mismo me estaba agradecido por ello. Marcus era el indicado. No podían estar equivocados mi corazón y mi alma. Con mi mente rendiría cuentas más tarde; ese no era el momento idóneo.</p><p>–¿Qué tal? –Marcus me miraba expectante.</p><p>–Asquerosa.</p><p>No era del todo mentira, pero tampoco del todo verdad.</p><p>–Es tú culpa por querer probarla –dijo haciéndose el ofendido con un mohín de disgusto en la cara.</p><p>–No está tan mal –le revolví el cabello antes de ponerme en pie. –He probado cosas peores –admití.</p><p>–Supongo que tú sangre tampoco es de las peores cosas que he tenido en la boca –secundó. Tan pronto como se molestaba, se volvía risueño y encantador.</p><p>–Eso ha sonado muy mal, Marcus –reí mientras iba a la cocina a por un vaso de zumo. El sabor intenso de la sangre de vampiro no se me iba de las papilas gustativas.</p><p>–Lo digo, porque la noche que te conocí, en la que desperté como vampiro, tenía una flor en la garganta.</p><p>El vaso se me calló al suelo creando un sonoro estrépito por el saltar de los cristales en todas direcciones. El zumo de melocotón se derramó por las baldosas blancas y se iba extendiendo sin control alguno. Pero yo estaba inmóvil.</p><p>–¿Estás bien? –Marcus entró a la cocina y observó el estropicio.</p><p>Yo reaccioné a su voz, le agarré de los hombros y lo empujé contra la pared. Escuchaba los cristales siendo pisados y arrastrados por mis zapatillas, pero me traía sin cuidado. Marcus me miraba asustado por lo inesperado de mis acciones.</p><p>–¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! –. Le sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza, pero él no mostraba atisbo alguno de dolor.</p><p>–¿El qué?</p><p>–Lo de la flor en tu boca. ¡¿Por qué?!</p><p>–No le había dado importancia...Lo había olvidado hasta ahora –admitió temeroso. Ante su sinceridad, volví a calmarme y le solté.</p><p>Yo era alguien bastante obsesionado con la limpieza. Aquel desastre me ponía nervioso, así que no tardé en ir a por un cepillo de barrer y una fregona.</p><p>Marcus seguía pegado a la pared como intentando comprender el porqué de mi actitud, a la vez que yo limpiaba la catástrofe.</p><p>–¿Sean?</p><p>–Ya sé quién te convirtió en un ''no muerto'', Marcus.</p><p>Obligué al vampiro a sentarse en uno de los sillones del salón, mientras yo no dejaba de andar de un lado para el otro a causa de los nervios. Si seguía así, terminaría formando zanjas en mi propia sala de estar.</p><p>Respiré hondo y empecé a hablar.</p><p>–Los que te convirtieron, fueron los miembros de ''La Organización''. Son un grupo de vampiros que viven en <em>Las Cloacas. </em>–No me paré a dar más explicaciones al respecto. Las Cloacas eran conocidas por todos los ciudadanos de Nibbletown. Eran los suburbios. La zona este de la ciudad por la que se movía todo lo perverso, malvado y despreciable que pululaba sobre la faz de la tierra. Nadie en su sano juicio entraba ahí, a no ser que se tuviera alguna de las características mencionadas, sino todas. –La Organización es conocida por ser un grupo excepcional de vampiros que matan por encargo de los seres humanos. A cambio de dinero, asesinan a quien sea. Como matones a sueldo. Además, sacan otro beneficio. Se alimentan a la vez que cobran una cuantiosa suma. La flor en la boca es su sello. Siempre es blanca y alargada. Se la conoce como Brugmansia o Trompetas de Ángel. No sé el motivo por el cual usan esa flor, pero aparece en todos y cada uno de los cadáveres que dejan a su paso.</p><p>–Pero yo no soy un cadáver.</p><p>–Teóricamente, no. Aún así te la pusieron en la boca. Quizás te dieron por muerto, quién sabe. Lo importante aquí, Marcus, es que si alguien de La Organización te atacó...fue porque alguna persona les contrató para hacerlo.</p><p>Se quedó pasmado, con la boca abierta y la mirada perdida, al caer en la cuenta de que aquello debía ser verdad. Mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. Marcus casi nunca salía de su casa por lo que me había contado, con lo que cabía esperar que incluso la tal <em>PrincesaLeia22</em> sólo fuera la excusa perfecta para sacarlo de su refugio y atacarle. Un señuelo. Debía ser un duro golpe para él saber que alguien le quería muerto y se había tomado tantas molestias para conseguirlo.</p><p>Me senté a su lado. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la confusión. Le palmeé el muslo para sacarle de su estado.</p><p>–¿Quién pudo pedir que me asesinaran? Hasta donde yo sé, no tengo enemigos. Ya oíste a Kyle, él es mi mejor amigo; al resto de mis colegas los conozco sólo de internet. Mi hermano y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien. No tengo más familia, ni a nadie...</p><p>Contagiado por su pena, le rodeé con el brazo, haciendo que su cabeza cayera cobre mi hombro. Se dejó hacer sin oposición y le reconforté como pude. Los cabellos color carbón de Marcus rozaron mi mandíbula y pude oler muy de cerca el intenso aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Sobretodo distinguía la fragancia cítrica del gel de ducha que ambos compartíamos, pero además, de forma muy sutil, era capaz de captar otra esencia, que me recordaba al té verde.</p><p>Sin detenerme a pensarlo, dejé que mi mejilla reposara sobre su coronilla y cerré los ojos embriagándome de su olor. Sintiéndome tranquilo. Relajado y excitado al mismo tiempo. Entonces me maldije mentalmente por experimentar cosas como aquellas en el peor de los momentos. Marcus sólo era mi amigo. Mi compañero por causas ajenas a su voluntad. Alguien a quien debía guiar y ayudar, para luego ir cada quien por su camino. Aunque pensar en eso me molestaba y me dolía más de lo que era capaz de reconocer.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. El peligro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(<em>Sean</em>)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nuestros planes se cumplieron a la perfección unos días después. Marcus se alimentó un poco más de lo habitual y salimos a la calle a primera hora de la mañana, tras mi acicalamiento matutino.</p><p>Lo más conveniente fue coger un taxi que nos dejara lo más cerca posible del distrito este. Así Marcus sólo tendría que enfrentarse al conductor, en lugar de a gran parte de la población con la que nos cruzaríamos en el caso de ir a pie; puesto que a esas horas, marchaban en tropel a sus respectivos trabajos. Por fortuna, el haber bebido más de mi sangre, le hacía parecer tranquilo en ese aspecto. Mirando la ciudad a través de la ventana trasera del vehículo de llamativo color verde irlandés. Yo le contemplaba a él, preocupado. Me decía a mi mismo hasta la saciedad que estaba bien, pero era consciente de que se devanaba los sesos intentando pensar en el que le había metido en esta situación. En la persona sin rostro que había encargado que estuviese muerto.</p><p>En silencio nos apeamos y pagué al taxista, que desapareció a los pocos segundos, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos sobre el asfalto por la prisa.</p><p>Un par de calles más a pie y el fuerte olor del opio mezclado con incienso me indicó que habíamos llegado. Las Cloacas. Un conglomerado de edificios disparejos llenos de gente sin hogar, traficantes, prostitutas y monstruos como Marcus y yo. Callejuelas laberínticas con negocios extraños y variados. Sucios, pero baratos. Tan pronto había calma, como estallaba en gritos. Eso eran ni más ni menos que los bajos fondos en todo su esplendor.</p><p>Marcus me seguía sin decir una palabra. Observando todo con creciente interés a pesar de lo peligroso que se veía todo. Aunque no podía culparle. Ser lo que era le había inyectado el valor que quizás antes no tenía y dudaba mucho que hubiera pisado ese lugar antes.</p><p>A pesar de las tempranas horas, las calles estaban llenas de gente. Muchos eran vagabundos con perros flacos por mascotas que paseaban sin correa; o borrachos tambaleantes. Un intenso aroma a sándalo me hizo estornudar cuando pasamos junto a uno de los puestos. Y me percaté de la oscuridad que había en todas partes por culpa de los raídos toldos de colores desgastados que nos daban la bienvenida y cubrían el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas.</p><p>Era una ventaja el que, a pesar de tener mi forma humana, la visión nictálope sí la mantuviera. Lo cual me permitía ver con nitidez aún en las condiciones más sombrías.</p><p>La mayoría de los dependientes estaban demasiado drogados y aturdidos como para salir de las trastiendas, abiertas al público. Algunos clientes negociaban en susurros con los vendedores, regateando por relojes de imitación o gafas de sol y bolsos.</p><p>Una mujer de cabellos anaranjados cogió la mano de Marcus, e intentó leerle la palma cuando cruzamos una esquina. Era insistente y el vampiro no pudo sino ser amable y dejarse hacer, incómodo.</p><p>–Te espera un futuro de mucho dolor –dijo la mujer. Sus ojos eran afables y de color miel, pero las arrugas y el exceso de maquillaje no mentían. Se trataba de alguien que había visto muchas cosas, y por casi todas había padecido–. Grandes pérdidas marcaran tú vida de ahora en adelante.</p><p>–Justo lo que queríamos escuchar –dije yo intentando que la mujer soltara a Marcus, pero ella me sujetó por la muñeca y me miró a los ojos.</p><p>–Tú sufrirás también. Te has adentrado en un camino espinoso. Pagarás las consecuencias de tus actos.</p><p>–Ya las pagué hace tiempo –espeté. Saqué un billete doblado del bolsillo de mi pantalón sin importarme su valor, y prácticamente se lo tiré en la cara para que nos dejara en paz. La mujer dejó que cayera al suelo, ignorándolo por completo y apretó su agarre sobre mi muñeca.</p><p>–El amor no siempre hace felices a las personas, jovencito. Te quieres demasiado a ti mismo. Y un sacrificio te marcará para siempre.</p><p>–Ahí ha acertado –dijo Marcus –. Te cuidas más que nadie que yo haya conocido. Todas las mañanas te pasas al menos una hora en el cuarto de baño.</p><p>–Tú serás la causa de su desdicha –añadió ella mirando al vampiro y silenciando sus inoportunas apreciaciones. Las manos de la mujer estaban aceitosas, y sus dedos finos como garras se clavaban en mi piel. Empezaba a molestarme mucho su agarre. –Pero no estaréis solos mientras os tengáis el uno al otro –sentenció.</p><p>De un tirón me solté y comencé a alejarme de la mujer con Marcus pisándome los talones. Tras unos cuantos pasos, miré hacia atrás y la vi agacharse y recoger el billete del suelo. Entre sus dedos se convirtió en un humo púrpura. Me guiñó un ojo mientras se erguía por completo y se dio media vuelta para seguir su propio camino.</p><p>Cuando me olí la muñeca, detecté que sus manos me habían impregnado de aceite de salvia. Según decían, la salvia protegía del mal de ojo. No pude evitar volver a girar la cabeza en su dirección, pero ella ya no estaba.</p><p>–¿Decía la verdad? ¿Yo seré la causa de tu desdicha? –preguntó Marcus.</p><p>–Son zalameras profesionales, no les hagas caso. Abundan por aquí. No dejes que vuelvan a atraparte.</p><p>–Dijo que grandes pérdidas marcaran mi vida de cara al futuro. Pero eso ya ha pasado. Yo ya perdí lo más importante que tenía.</p><p>Ralenticé mis pasos para escuchar mejor a Marcus. Sentía que lo que trataba de decir era importante.</p><p>–¿A quién has perdido? –me atreví a preguntar.</p><p>–Te conté que sólo tenía a mi hermano Alexander; que nos teníamos el uno al otro. – Pareció titubear un poco al tiempo que pasábamos junto a un hombre con un carro de la compra lleno hasta los topes de chatarra. Y entonces continuó –. Mi madre era el centro de nuestro universo. Murió hace seis años. Cáncer de páncreas, inoperable. Desde entonces, no volví a ser el mismo...No volvimos.</p><p>–Lo siento –. Me vi en la obligación de decir.</p><p>–Bueno, dentro de lo malo...Los médicos le habían dado seis meses de vida y aguantó con nosotros tres años más desde el diagnóstico. Era una mujer fuerte y muy luchadora. Lo que más lamento es que sus últimos días los pasara en un hospital en lugar de en su propia casa con nosotros.</p><p>–¿Y tu padre?</p><p>–No tengo. Bueno, supongo que tengo uno, pero nunca lo conocimos. Mamá jamás nos habló de él. La abandonó antes de saber que ella estaba embarazada y por mí como si se pudre en el infierno.</p><p>–Te entiendo.</p><p>–¿Tienes padres?, vivos quiero decir.</p><p>–Padre. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño.</p><p>No añadí nada más. El tema de mi madre todavía me afectaba por muchos años que pasaran y Marcus pareció notarlo y no siguió con las preguntas.</p><p>Miraba en todas direcciones intentando encontrar el lugar de reunión de La Organización. Tenía entendido que había señales en las paredes. Flechas, que si sabías distinguir, te llevaban a su guarida, pero yo no daba con ellas.</p><p>Sentía que nos hundíamos más y más en aquel pozo de depravación. Y cuanto más nos adentrábamos en el, más extrañas eran las criaturas que encontrábamos.</p><p>En una de las tiendas, nos topamos con algo de lo más curioso. La vendedora era una mujer anciana, de cabellos canos y ojos de un color blanco lechoso. Evidentemente estaba ciega, pero no aparentaba estarlo, porque se movía con gracilidad entre los estantes de su puesto. Vestía con una especie de túnica negra algo raída, pero desprendía infinitos olores acumulados por culpa de todo lo que la rodeaba. Parecía un herbolario, pero destinado a la magia negra, por los símbolos paganos que era capaz de reconocer en las paredes. Habían todo tipo de plantas: verbena, lavanda, orquídeas, lúpulo, cebollas...Así como frascos de líquidos con contenidos y colores variados. Todo rezumaba negatividad. Incluso el aire pesaba allí.</p><p>Cogí una cabeza de ajo y se la lancé a Marcus, que la cogió en el aire y la contempló extrañado.</p><p>–Otra invención. Los ajos no repelen a los vampiros –dije divertido.</p><p>–Venid, muchachos –dijo la anciana al escucharnos reír. Su voz era aguda y rota. Nos hizo una señal con los dedos huesudos para que le siguiéramos y pasó a través de una cortina con flecos de cristal que tintineó a su paso. Llevaba al puesto contiguo y en cuanto estuvimos frente al mostrador, la anciana ya no era tal. Una hermosa mujer de melena avellana, ojos verdes y un largo vestido blanco, era en lo que se había convertido. Se trataba de una bruja dada a los espejismos.</p><p>–Probad esta infusión de loto –ofreció. Su voz esta vez era musical, y casi hipnótica, como canto de sirena. Y nos mostraba un pequeño tarro con un líquido rosado en su interior. Esa parte del establecimiento transmitía calma y serenidad. Además estaba más limpio y saltaba a la vista incluso en las repisas y su distribución.</p><p>–¿Para qué? –preguntó Marcus.</p><p>–Os protegerá del mal de ojo.</p><p>–No gracias –dije. Parecía que todo el mundo en Las Cloacas estaba obsesionado con defendernos de algo así a Marcus y a mi. Supuse que era algo habitual, porque incluso la mujer llevaba un Nazar de reluciente azul marino colgando del cuello.</p><p>–Pues aceptad esto –extendió la mano hacia nosotros con la palma para arriba y nos enseñó un trébol de cuatro hojas.</p><p>–Vaya... –Las pupilas de Marcus se iluminaron como en día de navidad.</p><p>–¿A cambio de qué? –. No me fiaba de aquella mujer que distorsionaba tan fácilmente su apariencia. Las brujas eran peligrosas, tanto como una burbuja de aire corriendo por las venas.</p><p>–Un solo cabello.</p><p>–¿De quién? –Marcus quería ese trébol. Pero la hechicera me señaló a mi.</p><p>No puse objeciones. Arranqué uno de mis cabellos negros y se lo entregué a ella; que amablemente tendió el trébol al vampiro.</p><p>La mujer cerró la mano con mi pelo y cuando la volvió a abrir, una pequeña media luna de plata se mostró ante nosotros.</p><p>–Te llevaré conmigo, hasta que volvamos a vernos –dijo. Y entonces se la llevó a la boca y se la tragó.</p><p>–Eso ha sido impresionante. No sé porqué alucino tanto aún después de haberme convertido en vampiro y haberte visto a ti transformado en Baboso, pero aún así, este sitio es flipante. Y pensar en las veces que había creído que este barrio era espeluznante –dijo Marcus alegre en cuanto dejamos atrás el tenderete de la bruja.</p><p>–Y es espeluznante. Contrólate Marcus. No hemos venido de compras.</p><p>–Pero ¿has visto eso?, tu pelo se convirtió en...Aquello. Y ella se lo tragó como si fuera un caramelo.</p><p>–Tengo ojos.</p><p>–Pues no lo parece.</p><p>–Tal vez me ha echado una maldición, Marcus. Era mi pelo. ¿Te has parado a pensarlo?</p><p>–¿Y por qué se lo diste?</p><p>–Querías ese trébol ¿no?</p><p>–¿Lo hiciste por mi? –. Eso lo descolocó.</p><p>–Tranquilo. Era una bruja buena. Al menos en apariencia. Del otro lado sí que me hubiera preocupado.</p><p>–Ah, ¿pero era la misma?</p><p>Chasqueé la lengua en cuanto me percaté de que Marcus y yo nos estábamos quedando solos en aquel callejón. La gente se había dispersado voluntariamente y un par de hombres nos miraban fijamente desde el otro extremo, como esperándonos.</p><p>–Maldita sea.</p><p>–¿Qué?</p><p>Me di media vuelta, pero otros cuatro estaban al otro lado. Esperando también.</p><p>–<em>Sin Sangre</em>.</p><p>–¿Cómo?</p><p>–Marcus, ¿cómo llevas la adquisición de conocimientos?¿crees que puedas pelear en vivo y en directo?</p><p>–Sean, ¿qué...?</p><p>Le hice un ademán con la cabeza para que se fijara en los hombres. Todos parecían cortados por la misma tijera. Altos, extremadamente musculosos. Las máscaras blancas les habían delatado. Eran <em>Sin Sangre</em> e iban a por nosotros.</p><p>–Sin Sangre –repetí. –Hombres con un solo objetivo. Capturar criaturas como tú y yo.</p><p>Se abalanzaron sobre nosotros por ambos lados. Marcus gruñó y dio un salto sobre uno de los atacantes, pero antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, sentí un golpe en la espalda y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.</p><p>Mientras el mundo se volvía oscuro, pensé en lo perjudicial que era tener mi forma humana en ese momento.</p><p>El zumbido de una mosca rondando cerca de mi oído me despertó, pero se me hizo rara la oscuridad que me envolvía. Estaba sobre un frío suelo de cemento, y las paredes; que en alguna época seguramente fueran de piedra clara, parecían demasiado cerca de mi. Era una habitación pequeña, de apenas unos metros y con un pequeño catre destartalado en un rincón. Al echar un vistazo, tenía delante una puerta metálica con una pequeña ventana de barrotes en la parte superior. A través de aquella abertura, me llegaban distintas e incoherentes voces aparte de una luz muy tenue. Yo estaba solo allí dentro.</p><p>«Marcus.»</p><p>Me levanté rápidamente y fui hacia la ventana.</p><p>–¡Marcus! –grité. Pero al tocar uno de los barrotes, me dio una descarga eléctrica que me hizo caer al suelo aturdido.</p><p>A los pocos segundos, le escuché.</p><p>–¡Sean!</p><p>Me puse en pie de nuevo y a una distancia prudente de la puerta volví a gritar.</p><p>–¡Marcus!¡¿Estás bien?!</p><p>–¡Si!¡¿Y tú?!</p><p>–¡Bien!</p><p>En aquel lugar, se respiraba agonía. Quejas en las celdas contiguas. Gritos. Lamentos. Olores mezclados y desagradables. Pero mi corazón palpitaba frenético solo por el mero hecho de saber que Marcus estaba bien. Que no le habían hecho daño. Aunque era de idiotas pensar eso, puesto que de haber sido de otro modo, me habría dado cuenta.</p><p>Sabía perfectamente para qué nos habían cogido. No era un secreto para las criaturas sobrenaturales la existencia de ''El Matadero''. Donde nos capturaban y nos obligaban a pelear entre nosotros para que los seres humanos con vidas vacías y demasiado dinero hicieran sus apuestas y se divirtieran a nuestra costa. El precio: nuestras respectivas almas.</p><p>Debía prepararme psicológicamente para los maltratos continuos, para un encierro quizás eterno o hasta que yo o el lobo que había en mi, muriéramos. La libertad...Jamás había oído de nadie que hubiera salido de allí. No vivían para contarlo.</p><p>Me senté en el catre que crujió bajo mi peso y me llevé las manos a la cabeza sopesando las alternativas. Miles de ideas pasaron por mi mente para intentar escapar, pero era imposible, porque para empezar, no había ninguna ventana en aquel cuarto, salvo la de la puerta. Y habría que estar loco para optar por esa opción, dado que por lo que había visto, al otro lado había una especie de recibidor donde pululaban los Sin Sangre planeando los combates de la noche o hablando de sus cosas a voces; y donde también se veían las incontables puertas similares a la mía, tras las cuales, habría más criaturas aparte de Marcus.</p><p>Me preguntaba contra quién me enfrentarían esa noche, y rezaba porque su muerte fuera rápida y lo menos dolorosa posible. Quizás la hora se aproximaba, pero no había manera de saberlo allí dentro, en aquel zulo donde el tiempo y el espacio parecían detenerse.</p><p>Y sumido en mis pensamientos, me quedé dormido.</p><p>–Sean... –fue un suave susurro cerca de mi oído, pero tan familiar que sonreí automáticamente. Unos dedos acariciaron la piel de mi brazo. –Despierta.</p><p>Obedecí y me encontré cara a cara con un magullado Marcus. Tenía sangre en el labio debido a un corte y no llevaba camiseta. Me senté con lentitud porque me dolía todo el cuerpo, como si me hubieran tirado rodando por una colina. También sangraba, en el labio como Marcus, y en una ceja. Entonces fui consciente de que estábamos en la celda, pero ahora no era yo solo. Él me hacía compañía.</p><p>–¿Por qué estás aquí? –. Yo estaba desnudo, pero poco me importaba. Hacía años que no era decoroso, y Marcus y yo éramos hombres así que no había nada nuevo que ver. Me pasé la mano por el labio y quité el hilo de sangre que caía por mi mentón.</p><p>–Me encerraron contigo. Estaban furiosos. Nos enfrentaron anoche, pero Baboso no me atacaba y ellos querían una pelea...Así que nos golpearon a ambos. Tú te llevaste la peor parte, porque te ponías en medio. Me protegiste Sean. – Sus yemas acariciaron mi mejilla, y se encargó de limpiarme la sangre de la ceja. Después, se llevó los dedos a la boca como en un acto reflejo. Al fin y al cabo, era mi sangre. La que tantas veces había tomado para alimentarse, pero me perturbó y tuve que apartar la vista de su imagen. Estaba desnudo, así que cualquier reacción física por mi parte quedaría totalmente expuesta ante él. Eso sí me avergonzaba. –Dijeron que ya que éramos tan amiguitos, que nos quedáramos juntos. Así ahorraban en celdas.</p><p>–Malditos... –. Me centré en la ira para apartar aquellas sensaciones de mi.</p><p>–¿Por qué hacen esto?</p><p>–Por dinero. Por diversión.</p><p>–Sin Sangre. Los llamaste así en la calle.</p><p>–Son personas normales, seres humanos, pero se les conoce como <em>Sin Sangre</em> porque su olor no atrae a las criaturas. Los hombres lobo los ignoramos y no les atacamos. Los vampiros no sienten atracción por su sangre. Se aprovechan de su condición y se dedican a humillarnos y a sacar partido de nosotros.</p><p>–Tienen armas.</p><p>–Para doblegarnos. Ningún humano en sus cabales se enfrentaría a uno de los nuestros a mano descubierta. Se entrenan durante años para someternos a su voluntad.</p><p>–Han dicho que esta noche harán un combate por parejas. –Marcus parecía asustado. –Hay cosas muy raras ahí fuera, Sean. Vi unos seres espeluznantes. No sé si mis habilidades sirvan contra...</p><p>–¿Cómo eran? –escupí sangre en el suelo antes de levantarme y asomarme a la ventana de la puerta.</p><p>–Tienen un aspecto muy extraño. Uno...Me miró. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos. La cara más pálida que he visto nunca, como si la tuviera maquillada. Y su lengua...La lengua le llegaba por el cuello. Larga, fina y afilada. Ademas, tenía largos y lisos cabellos, hasta los tobillos. Sentí un escalofrío cuando le vi.</p><p>–Akumas.</p><p>–¿Akumas?</p><p>–Ahora que eres un vampiro, puedes verlos con su verdadera forma. Son demonios. Absorben vida. ¿Nunca te has sentido cansado sin motivo alguno a pesar de haber descansado mucho? –. Marcus asintió –. Los Akumas rondan a las personas haciéndose pasar por humanos corrientes. De ese modo se alimentan y pasan desapercibidos. Ten cuidado. Son pacíficos a no ser que se les provoque. No suelen matar a la gente. Aunque son rápidos y astutos. Tienen mucha fuerza por culpa de la energía que roban. Un combate contra esas criaturas no será sencillo, Marcus.</p><p>–Entonces vamos a morir aquí ¿no? –. No se había movido un ápice del sitio. Seguía sentado con las piernas cruzadas y miraba al frente.</p><p>–Pero no hoy –. Me agaché a su altura y le sonreí para tranquilizarle. Marcus había vivido muy pocos veranos, al contrario que yo que había visto demasiados. Sentí lástima por él. No quería que perdiera la esperanza tan deprisa. Quizás tuviéramos suerte y nuestros contrincantes morirían antes que nosotros. Tal vez el hecho de que el lobo le defendiera fuera una ventaja, al menos, para el vampiro.</p><p>Le abracé y él se dejó hacer sin oposición alguna. Me dio la sensación de que se había resignado y me vi en la necesidad de animarle más. Si se daba por derrotado, jamás ganaría. Eso acongojaba mi corazón también. El modo en el que Marcus se había metido en mi alma, a tal profundidad, aún me dejaba impresionado.</p><p>Quise consolarle mejor, y me eché hacia atrás para mirarle. Mis brazos aún estaban alrededor de sus hombros, pero en cuanto contemplé sus ojos, no me salieron las palabras. En un impulso, me incliné y rocé sus labios con los míos. Eran tersos, finos y fríos, pero aún así, me daba la impresión de que podía volverme adicto a ellos sin dificultad.</p><p>Marcus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dio un respingo hacia detrás, aún atrapado en mi abrazo. Me miraba con sorpresa y confusión. Lo más seguro, es que de haber habido algún agujero en la pared se hubiera escurrido por el como un ratón asustado. Había cometido un error. Había dañado nuestra amistad de forma irreparable. No tenía justificación alguna si me preguntaba el porqué de mi actuación. Pero lo cierto es, que nunca en mi vida me había sentido de esa manera. Por nadie. Me había cerrado al amor durante tanto tiempo que ya me creía incapaz de amar. Hasta que Marcus había aparecido en mi vida volviéndola del revés.</p><p>«Un momento, ¿amor?¿por Marcus?. Eso sí era nuevo.» Se me antojaba maravilloso a pesar de todo. Quería caer al abismo aún consciente de lo que me esperaba en el fondo.</p><p>Pasaron unos segundos que parecían eternos. Ninguno decía nada. Sólo nos mirábamos el uno al otro. Ambos con la expectativa; yo de que él me golpeara y él de que yo me explicara.</p><p>No sabría decir si había sido el pensar en nuestra inminente muerte. O si quizá fue el hecho de que ya no podía controlar mis sentimientos, pero no me arrepentía. Por más que deseaba que así fuera, no me parecía un error.</p><p>Marcus continuaba mirándome, hasta que sus facciones se suavizaron. Ya no había asombro, ni miedo. No supe descifrarlo, ni tiempo que me dio, porque al instante juntó su boca con la mía. Esta vez fue un beso frenético, como desesperado. Sus manos se agarraron con fuerza a mi espalda y el abrazo se hizo más estrecho. El espacio cada vez era más escaso entre los dos.</p><p>Mis ojos permanecían abiertos, incrédulos por lo que estaba pasando, pero los de Marcus estaban cerrados con fuerza. En mi mente todo eran gritos de júbilo, aunque desconocía los pensamientos del vampiro. Yo era la primera vez que daba un beso. En mi afán por evitar las relaciones, me había apartado de toda posible tentación. Nunca había tenido una cita por miedo de que al llegar la noche el resultado fuera un baño de sangre. Y si me detenía a reflexionar, nunca había sentido atracción especial por nadie tampoco.</p><p>Tenía amigos y amigas, todos con la misma maldición que yo, para no pisar arenas movedizas, pero ninguno de ellos había llamado mi atención especialmente en cuestión sexual. Los veía sólo como lo que eran, amistades. Quizás esa era la razón. Puede que esperara a Marcus. Una criatura a la que el lobo no dañara, que estuviera a salvo conmigo en todo momento. Alguien al que podría ver todas las mañanas al despertar sin sentirme culpable o temeroso.</p><p>Me sentí torpe. El beso era apasionado, pero eran solo labios contra labios. Y yo quería más. Mi cuerpo lo demandaba. Y una parte de mi recordó la conversación con Marcus, esa de que nunca había tenido novia. «Era su primer beso también.» Eso hinchó mi pecho de alegría.</p><p>Dejándome llevar, rocé con la punta de mi lengua su labio inferior, en un modo de pedirle permiso para entrar en su boca. La suerte me sonrió, y Marcus la abrió para dejarme acariciar su interior, mientras él me imitaba con movimientos erráticos. Comenzó así una especie de danza con nuestras lenguas; actividad que estaba encendiendo mi cuerpo hasta límites insospechados. Mis manos sujetaban afanosas su nuca. No deseaba de ninguna manera que se apartara de mi. Quería hacerlo mío, en ese lugar, en ese instante. Fundirnos el uno con el otro y formar un todo.</p><p>Para mí, Marcus era perfecto. Desde sus ojos desiguales hasta los dedos de sus pies siempre tapados por calcetines de dibujitos tan suyos. Le escuché gemir contra mis labios y eso hizo hervir mis entrañas, como si de un momento a otro pudieran estallar en llamas. Le empujé con mi propio peso logrando que quedara recostado debajo de mi, con la espalda sobre el suelo.</p><p>–No te enamores de mi, Sean –susurró en medio del beso. Eso me descolocó y dejé de besarle.</p><p>–¿Por qué me sueltas eso ahora?</p><p>–Lo que está pasando...¿Estás enamorado de mi?</p><p>Me aparté de él y me quedé sentado a su lado. Marcus hizo lo mismo sin dejar de mirarme. A la espera de una respuesta que le satisficiera. Obviamente, sólo había una que lo hiciera.</p><p>–No lo estoy. Pero, ¿tan malo sería? –. Me sentía a la deriva en un mar de dudas. No entendía porqué el vampiro había salido con aquello.</p><p>–Pues...sí.</p><p>–¿Por qué?</p><p>–No lo sé, pero estaría mal–añadió sin titubear. –Yo no soy homosexual.</p><p>–Soy consciente—dije sin más. Un resquemor amargo empezaba a subirme por la garganta. Marcus me había devuelto el beso con efusividad, y mi cerebro no era capaz de procesar el porqué ahora él tenía tantas reticencias. Yo tampoco me consideraba homosexual. No hasta que había conocido al vampiro que ahora tenía a mi lado. Y ahora me planteaba muchas cosas.</p><p>No sabía si ponerme en pie, si tumbarme en el catre y quedarme allí contemplando la pared en posición fetal hasta que el sueño me venciera y el lobo despertara. Una parte de mi alma deseaba morir esa noche en la pelea, porque sentía un dolor insoportable en el pecho que intuía no se quitaría fácilmente. Me había rechazado la única persona por la que había llegado a sentir algo parecido al amor después de cientos de años. Hasta que sentí la mano de Marcus en mi mejilla derecha, volteándome el rostro y haciendo que le mirase. Entonces se acercó a mi y me besó de nuevo.</p><p>No entendía su reacción. Tanto podía apartarme como al momento estar haciendo lo que hacía. Y yo como un estúpido caía en sus redes. Sujetándome con fuerza para no caerme. A pesar de no comprender nada, aquello era un paraíso en la tierra. La ambrosía más exquisita que jamás había probado.</p><p>–No eres homosexual... –susurré, haciendo que mi aliento chocara contra sus labios.</p><p>–No.</p><p>–Entonces ¿por qué...?</p><p>–Me apetece—dijo sin más. Sus manos se afianzaron a mi espalda. Clavándome las uñas, pero al contrario de lo que debería, aquello no me causó sino más placer.</p><p>Daba igual si Marcus sólo me estaba utilizando. No importaba si tenía dudas. Me traía sin cuidado si aquello era un error del que se arrepentiría horas después. Aquel momento era nuestro. Lo tenía entre mis dedos y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.</p><p>Volví a ponerme encima de él. Era como barro que podía modelar a mi antojo. Besé su cuello. Hundí mis manos en su pelo. Arranqué gemidos de su garganta cuando lamí sus pezones hasta ponerlos duros.</p><p>Mi entrepierna no tardó en animarse. Palpitaba ansiosa, igual que mi corazón, desesperado.</p><p>Los pantalones de Marcus acabaron en algún rincón de aquella desagradable habitación, pero a ninguno nos importó. Él también estaba excitado. Respiraba agitado y sus manos se posaron en mi coronilla cuando mi boca succionó su hombría.</p><p>Cuando lo poseí, lo hice con delicadeza al principio. Su interior era tan frío como lo era por fuera, pero eso no lo hacía menos delicioso. Creí morir cuando el clímax me llegó y por un instante perdí el mundo de vista mientras mi semilla se derramaba en su interior.</p><p>Él se estremeció entre mis brazos cuando alcanzó el orgasmo y en algún momento, sin apartarlo de mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. El vínculo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(<em>Marcus</em>)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>El brazo de Sean me rodeaba la cadera. Los coletazos del intenso orgasmo que había disfrutado segundos atrás todavía hacían mella en mi. Jamás había disfrutado de algo semejante. Sí, me había masturbado siendo humano, claro, pero nunca había tenido sexo. Ni de lejos imaginé que mi primera vez sería con un hombre, con un licántropo, y por descontado, que sería con Sean Láng.</p><p>Él parecía dormir, sonriendo relajado, como si acabara de quitarse un gran peso de los hombros y por fin lo hubiera soltado. Le miré durante un rato. Sus facciones aún brillantes por el sudor, su cabello despeinado, su respiración acompasada que había vuelto a la normalidad.</p><p>Sean era atractivo, eso reconocí desde la primera vez que le había visto a pesar de no considerarme atraído por los hombres. No era capaz de comprender el porqué me había dejado llevar, por qué le había besado y había consentido que llegáramos tan lejos. ¿Sería porque pensaba que esa noche íbamos a morir? ¿O porque a pesar de lo que había dicho, Sean no era una opción a descartar por mi muerto corazón?</p><p>Deseché esos pensamientos tan rápido como llegaron a mi cabeza y miré al techo, pero me perseguían incansables. ¿Me arrepentía de lo que había pasado? No. ¿Lo había disfrutado? Si. ¿Importaba que estuviera mal? No. Ahí estaba la respuesta. Por alguna causa, que fuera Sean parecía ser lo correcto ahora. Si había futuro entre nosotros, ya eso no era capaz de predecirlo.</p><p>–¿Estás dormido? –pregunté intrigado. Hacía minutos que ninguno decía nada. Era incómodo el silencio tras el sexo con alguien que ahora consideraba mi amigo.</p><p>–No—dijo sin abrir los ojos. Su dedo pulgar acarició la piel desnuda de mi cintura.</p><p>–Lo que ha pasado... –. Mi lengua parecía pesada y torpe de pronto. Las palabras adecuadas no se dignaban a salir.</p><p>–Esto es cosa nuestra. Nadie tiene porqué meterse. Quizás no vuelva a ocurrir.</p><p>Sean me miraba entonces con aquellos intensos ojos que parecían brillar como el oro blanco incluso con aquella débil claridad que nos envolvía.</p><p>«Quizás no vuelva a ocurrir.» Eso me molestó un poco. Pero era cierto, esa noche podría ser la última de nuestras vidas. Tenía gracia que tras haber sobrevivido a una muerte, ahora pudiera terminar con mi existencia de verdad sin vuelta atrás. Aunque me agradaba que Sean fuera mi compañía a pocas horas de un, puede que inevitable, final.</p><p>–Se me ha ocurrido una idea para el combate de esta noche—dijo Sean ganándose una mirada interrogante de mi parte.–Me dijiste que el lobo te protege. Así que he pensado, que podríamos armar revuelo y quizás escapar.</p><p>–¿Qué estás planeando? –. Apoyé la cabeza en mi mano, girándome hacia él.</p><p>–Ataca a un Sin Sangre para que te devuelva el golpe. Si lo que tu dices es verdad, el lobo atacará a cualquiera que intente hacerte daño.</p><p>–Pero nos meten en una jaula. Una jaula a lo grande. Es redonda y la gente grita y anima desde fuera. Hay un par de Sin Sangre junto a la puerta, y también hay más por fuera.</p><p>–Ve a por el Sin Sangre que tenga las llaves. Mátalo sin piedad. Una vez abierta la puerta, tendremos posibilidades. Lo malo...es que lo más probable es que el lobo se lleve por delante a algunos espectadores.</p><p>–Si me centro en los Sin Sangre...incluso, tal vez nuestros contrincantes se nos unan en la fuga.</p><p>–Seguramente.</p><p>Las palabras de Sean me habían inyectado ánimos renovados. Ambos estábamos decididos a no rendirnos sin plantar batalla. Si debíamos morir, nos llevaríamos a un buen puñado con nosotros y eso era digno de disfrutar. Sin pensarlo demasiado, le besé fugazmente en los labios, él sólo sonrió y esa sonrisa hizo que por un instante me diera la impresión de que mi corazón había vuelto a latir.</p><p>No habían pasado ni tres minutos, cuando escuchamos lo que parecían disparos fuera de la celda. Aparte de gritos de espanto, se oían expresiones de júbilo, como si los asaltantes o lo que fuera, estuvieran celebrando lo que hacían.</p><p>Sean y yo no tardamos en levantarnos del suelo. Él desnudo, y yo poniéndome los pantalones con toda la rapidez con la que fui capaz mientras daba saltitos.</p><p>Cuando llegué junto a Sean, éste sonreía de oreja a oreja mirando por entre los barrotes.</p><p>–¿Qué pasa?</p><p>–Han venido a salvarnos.</p><p>Me asomé también. Los recién llegados en apariencia era chicos de mi edad, o quizás un poco más. Portando en sus manos ametralladoras que parecían controlar a la perfección.</p><p>–¡John! –gritó Sean con la voz llena de alegría. Era cierto que conocía a esa gente.</p><p>El mencionado, un hombre de corta estatura y de cabello corto de color rubio cenizo oscuro se acercó a la puerta.</p><p>–Cuidado, está electrificada –advertí yo.</p><p>El tal John sonrió complacido. Llevaba en la mano el brazo amputado de lo que, al segundo, deduje era un Sin Sangre, por la pulsera magnética que llevaba alrededor de la muñeca. Eso desactivaba las puertas y les permitía salir y entrar a su antojo a las celdas. Sin mayor dificultad nos abrió la puerta y abrazó afectuoso a Sean.</p><p>–¡Lo encontré! –gritó John a los demás que detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron hacia nosotros.</p><p>–¡Pero si es su alteza real! –exclamó un chico de piel pálida y más alto que John antes de estallar en carcajadas. Tenía los cabellos negros y unos rizos bastante llamativos que le caían en bucles incluso sobre la frente. No se me pasó por alto que todos vestían de negro de los pies a la cabeza. Como un equipo de profesionales camuflados; una asociación de ladrones o algo así.</p><p>Profesionales sí eran. Asesinos. La sangre salpicaba las paredes y también el techo. Había cadáveres de Sin Sangre por todas partes y miembros descuartizados. Sin lugar a dudas, se habían ensañado muchísimo. Era una masacre.</p><p>Algunas criaturas empezaban a subir por las escaleras metálicas del fondo. Aquellas que el primer día había visto cuando pasé frente a sus celdas, mientras dos Sin Sangre cargaban con un inconsciente Sean tras el ataque en el callejón. Un par de Akumas desaparecieron antes de que un último disparo en la lejanía me devolviera la vista hacia nuestros salvadores.</p><p>–Siempre en pelotas, Sean. Hicimos bien trayendo esto.</p><p>Otro chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde aguacate se acercó a Sean tendiéndole lo que parecían prendas de ropa dobladas. Una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y unas deportivas que estaba claro que nadie había usado nunca.</p><p>Mientras Sean se vestía, el que supuse que había disparado hacía escasos momentos hizo acto de presencia también. Y entonces con el grupo al completo, las miradas de aquellos cuatro hombres de golpe se dirigieron hacia mi. Curiosos y recelosos a partes iguales.</p><p>–Parece que los rumores eran ciertos...Andas por ahí con un vampiro, Sean –dijo el cuarto individuo en un tono que no supe discernir. Se trataba de un hombre alto y con la complexión más musculosa de cuantos habíamos allí. De mirada penetrante, como si fuera capaz de cortar el diamante. Su piel era oscura y no tenía más pelo en la cabeza que una barba estilo candado que le otorgaba cierto aire peligroso.</p><p>–Hablaremos de eso fuera. Vámonos antes de que aparezcan más Sin Sangre. Son como las ratas, están en todas partes –dijo el alto de pelo rizado a la vez que cambiaba el cargador del arma.</p><p>Le obedecimos sin dudar y salimos a la luz del día. Me seguía sorprendiendo que El Matadero estuviera bajo tierra. Por encima estaban las calles de Las Cloacas y la gente parecía ajena a su existencia, aunque era evidente que no era así. Las miradas que se posaban en nuestro singular grupo, enseguida eran retiradas. La gente se percataba de nuestra extraña apariencia. Veían las armas y disimulaban como si no hubieran visto nada.</p><p>El más alto se encendió un cigarrillo pasando una cerilla por la pared de un edificio.</p><p>–Tenemos que llevarte con él, Sean –dijo tras dar una calada.</p><p>–Me lo suponía –dijo Sean como resignado.</p><p>–¿Sois...amigos? –me preguntó John. Parecía simpático más allá de ser nuestro salvador y en lo que eso le había convertido en mi mente.</p><p>–Sí. Sean me encontró cuando desperté como vampiro la primera vez –reconocí.</p><p>–¿Y te llamas?</p><p>–Soy Marcus.</p><p>Me sonrió afable y yo le imité.</p><p>Los cuatro amigos de Sean caminaban alrededor de nosotros, como en formación y en silencio. Manteniéndonos protegidos por si pudieran secuestrarnos de nuevo y devolvernos a aquella celda dejada de la mano de Dios.</p><p>Cuando doblamos una esquina, la voz familiar de una mujer hizo que nos detuviéramos. Su cabello del color de la miel y su llamativo vestido blanco no daban lugar a dudas. Era la bruja cambiante del puesto. La que me había dado el trébol de cuatro hojas.</p><p>Andaba con elegancia y calma hacia nosotros; haciendo que el vestido pareciera flotar a su alrededor, y se paró al quedar frente a Sean.</p><p>–Volvemos a vernos –dijo. Entonces le cogió de la mano izquierda y le acarició la palma con suavidad.</p><p>Automáticamente, todos nos pusimos en alerta y tensos, pero ella solo nos dedicó una sonrisa enigmática y se fue por donde había venido.</p><p>Sean no tardó en reaccionar también y se miró la mano. Allí donde le había tocado la mujer, apreciamos una media luna grabada en su piel. Igual que la que días atrás había creado a partir de un simple cabello de Sean. Alucinante. La había tatuado de algún modo que era imposible de borrar.</p><p>Salimos de Las Cloacas y no tuvimos que andar demasiado para encontrarnos con una furgoneta negra de cristales traseros tintados aparcada junto a un contenedor de basura. «Típico. Incluso se movían por el mundo como delincuentes.»</p><p>El musculoso fue el encargado de conducir hacia donde fuese que íbamos. No pasé por alto que la actitud de Sean había cambiado. Los demás estábamos sentados en el suelo de la furgoneta. John se puso a limpiar su arma con esmero. Ben, el larguirucho, se había encendido otro cigarro y lo fumaba como si lo saborease con cada calada, sin dejar de mirarme y analizarme con aquellos ojos turquesa cual mar paradisíaco. Y Sean, se había sentado con la espalda pegada a la carrocería, con las piernas encogidas y abrazadas por si mismo, y los ojos cerrados. Parecía meditar o estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Me preocupaba lo extraño de su comportamiento.</p><p>«Tenemos que llevarte con él.» Había dicho el de los rizos. Y no podía evitar preguntarme quién era ese <em>él</em>. Fuera quien fuese, había afectado a Sean su mención y me intrigaba saber el porqué.</p><p>El trayecto nos llevó como tres cuartos de hora, minuto arriba, minuto abajo; y la gran mayoría se bajó cual estampida del vehículo en cuanto el motor se hubo detenido. Sean y yo, más rezagados, lo hicimos con calma.</p><p>Pero en cuanto puse un pie en aquel suelo de piedrecitas pequeñas y blancas, otros dos hombres me cogieron cada uno por un brazo. Sujetándome con fuerza. Intenté resistirme, pero a Sean le cogieron otros dos cuando intentó hacer que me soltaran.</p><p>–Sólo tomamos precauciones con el muerto–dijo el que segundos antes había estado conduciendo la furgoneta.</p><p>–No es peligroso—dijo Sean revolviéndose, pero al igual que yo, no tenía éxito en cuanto a huir se refiere.</p><p>–Sean tiene razón. No ha dado ningún problema por el camino—dijo John intercediendo.</p><p>–Calla—el alto le puso una mano en el pecho y lo apartó de nosotros.</p><p>Nos ataron las manos a la espalda con cuerdas gruesas y nos obligaron a caminar hasta la entrada de una casa inmensa. Una mansión de estilo moderno de varias plantas.</p><p>Las paredes eran de un color amarillo crema, y con columnas blancas e imponentes a cada lado de la puerta principal. Los ventanales eran de madera blanca y el conjunto se erguía majestuosamente en medio de un jardín digno de un palacio.</p><p>No tenía ni idea de quién vivía allí, pero por mi mente pasaron desde un capo de la mafia, hasta un afortunado jugador de lotería. Y todas esas opciones querían vernos muertos a Sean y a mi.</p><p>Las puertas entonces se abrieron de par en par y un imponente hombre de largos cabellos negros apareció por ellas. Enseguida pensé en los Akumas, porque la longitud de su pelo llegaba por la cintura, pero él lo llevaba recogido en una coleta casi al límite del corte.</p><p>Caminaba con rectitud, vestido con un kimono de dos piezas. Con la parte superior negra y la inferior gris claro. Dos hombres le seguían, y aparentemente eran más maduros que cualquiera de nosotros. Pero el rostro del que parecía el indiscutible líder, era severo, como si estuviera enfadado o nos odiara.</p><p>No tardó demasiado en estar delante de nosotros y con la mirada era como si nos estuviera juzgando. Yo quería saber cuál era mi delito para que cuando me preguntase tener algo con lo que responderle, pero no era capaz de apreciar mi falta. Primero miró a Sean y luego a mi. Con la furia brillando en aquellos ojos rasgados de color plata.</p><p>«Un momento...»</p><p>El hilo de mis pensamientos se detuvo cuando sentí el fuerte impacto de una mano abierta sobre mi mejilla derecha. Tan dolorosa, que un quejido brotó solo de mi garganta inevitablemente. Abrí la boca todo cuanto fui capaz y hasta el cuello se me resintió.</p><p>Aquel hombre me había golpeado con todas sus ganas, como si su mano fuera una roca; y yo sin conocerle de nada en absoluto.</p><p>A mis oídos llegó un gemido más. Al mismo tiempo que el calor se adueñaba de mi mejilla que imaginaba se estaría volviendo del color de las cerezas. Pero a pesar de que pensaba que ese lamento era de Sean, no podía volverme a mirar. El golpe me dolía horrores y aún me estaba recuperando.</p><p>Lo que sí escuché fueron las palabras que pronunció aquel hombre.</p><p>–Sean ¿qué has hecho...? –musitó como desconcertado.</p><p>Cuando por fin pude contemplar la escena adecuadamente, el hombre sujetaba a Sean por el mentón y le increpaba cosas en susurros. Los presentes miraban aterrados, como si Sean hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes y se mereciera la silla eléctrica.</p><p>–¡Sean! –mi grito sentó como un insulto a aquel hombre. En dos zancadas volvió a estar delante de mi y alzó la mano de nuevo para repetir su hazaña anterior esta vez con el puño cerrado. Pero por algún motivo, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mi cachete.</p><p>–Un muerto. Sean ¿has probado la sangre de un muerto? –dijo a la vez que bajaba el brazo. ¿Cómo sabía aquel hombre eso?. Pero ahora que lo había tenido tan cerca, el parecido no me había dado lugar a dudas. Aquel tipo era el padre de Sean. Los mismos ojos alargados, el mismo color gris claro, aquella nariz recta y perfilada. No estaba en un error, seguro.</p><p>–Establecer un vínculo con semejante criatura, es un insulto para los nuestros, Sean –apreció Don Musculitos. El que nos había llevado a la mansión.</p><p>–Asqueroso –secundó el padre de Sean como si la palabra le quemase en la boca. La decepción estaba grabada por todo su rostro. Entonces alzó la vista y miró al cielo. –Llevadlos dentro. Pronto anochecerá. Y lo mismo va por todos vosotros –. Ordenó al grupo.</p><p>Los dos hombres que me sujetaban me empujaron para que empezara a caminar detrás del líder, mientras a Sean le hacían lo mismo.</p><p>–Él es diferente, padre. El lobo no lo mató –escuché que dijo Sean. Parecía suplicar por nuestras vidas.</p><p>El hombre simplemente andaba delante de nosotros, como un guía. No le miró siquiera.</p><p>–Si eso es cierto, pues quedaos en la misma habitación—dijo a modo de sentencia.</p><p>El interior de la mansión me recordó a la casa de Sean. Sin muebles apenas.</p><p>El recibidor era amplio, el suelo de brillantes baldosas blancas y las paredes del mismo color crema que la fachada. Lo único que las adornaban eran un par de cuadros de paisajes bellos y remotos, pintados con detalle a un tamaño considerable.</p><p>Pero lo que más llamó mi atención eran las innumerables puertas. Puertas por todas partes. Al subir la elegante escalinata de la entrada, llegamos a un pasillo y nos recibieron más puertas todavía. Todas iguales. Blancas como las ventanas que había visto fuera.</p><p>A la quinta por la derecha de aquel corredor, John; que se había encargado de asignarnos dormitorio, abrió la puerta y los tipos que me llevaban casi en volandas, me empujaron sin delicadeza sobre la cama de matrimonio haciéndome caer de boca sobre el edredón de plumas beige.</p><p>–Lo sentimos, Sean –le dijo uno de los que lo escoltaban. Pero a diferencia de mi, a él le cortaron las cuerdas que llevaba en las muñecas.</p><p>Después de eso salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de si, dejándonos solos.</p><p>No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Sean se encargó de liberarme a mi y por fin pude levantarme y asimilar todo lo ocurrido andando de un lado a otro de la habitación.</p><p>En el lugar sólo había una cama grande, con el cabecero de madera maciza a juego con un armario alto hasta el techo y otra puerta entreabierta que daba a un pequeño aseo con ducha y retrete. Desde luego, la familia de Sean era comedida en cuanto a muebles o decoración. Ahora era fácil comprender a quién había salido.</p><p>–Siento haberte metido en esto, Marcus –dijo Sean apenado, todavía de rodillas sobre la cama. La camisa que llevaba se notaba estirada por el cuello, de los tirones que le habían dado sus camaradas por el camino.</p><p>–¿Tu padre te odia? –. Pregunta ridícula donde las haya, pero brotó sola de mis labios.</p><p>–Está muy enfadado conmigo ahora mismo.</p><p>La voz de Sean era rota. Aquello le causaba un dolor más que evidente. Se deslizó sobre la cama y se tumbó de lado, mirando a la pared y dándome la espalda.</p><p>–¿Qué es eso del vínculo?</p><p>La cabeza de Sean se volteó hacia mi a una velocidad inusual. Con los ojos como platos, sorprendido de que aquella palabra hubiera llamado mi atención en la conversación que se había mantenido fuera.</p><p>–Eso es...</p><p>Yo también me asombré. La mejilla derecha de Sean era de color granate y yo no recordaba que a él le hubieran golpeado.</p><p>Sean soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, palmeó el colchón y obedecí su orden muda sentándome a su lado.</p><p>–Para hablarte del vínculo, tal vez debería contarte la historia de nuestro pasado.</p><p>–No tengo nada que hacer ahora mismo –comenté. Era de lo más obvio que ninguno de los dos teníamos escapatoria. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y de seguro, saltar por la ventana no fuera sensato.</p><p>–Pues, lo primero que tienes que saber, es que los hombres lobo, hace muchos siglos, eran considerados guardianes. Seres que existían con el único fin de servir a los seres humanos. Mascotas. Perros. Criaturas torturadas y utilizadas.</p><p>»Toda persona con poder adquisitivo elevado podía tener un hombre lobo como esclavo. Licántropos preparados desde su nacimiento para obedecer y cuidar de sus amos cual guardaespaldas. La situación fue así durante incontables años hasta que uno de ellos se reveló. Uno fue en contra del sometimiento y aquellos que lo implantaban. Mi padre fue el precursor de un nuevo mundo para los hombres lobo. Una realidad en la que fueran libres. Muchos se le unieron y poco tiempo después consiguieron deshacerse de aquella práctica mezquina y ser dueños de si mismos.</p><p>»Francamente, aquello fue lo mejor. Porque los hombres lobo son despiadados. Peligrosos y asesinos por naturaleza. Y cabe resaltar que por aquel entonces no se tenían las armas de ahora para combatirlos o mantenerlos a raya. Ahí es donde entra el vínculo.</p><p>Inevitablemente, me revolví un poco sobre la cama, intrigado e inquieto por el significado.</p><p>–El vínculo se crea cuando un hombre lobo, en cualquiera de sus formas, prueba la sangre de un humano y viceversa. De ese modo, la vida del lobo quedaba ligada a la de su amo, y todo daño que éste sufriera, lo padecería también el animal. Así garantizaban que el lobo obedecería y cuidaría de su señor por encima de su propia vida.</p><p>»Cuando el martirio de los licántropos fue abolido; los hombres lobo también se olvidaron del vínculo. Eran sus propios jefes, no necesitaban sacrificarse por nada ni por nadie. Quedó como una práctica obsoleta, que ya no era necesaria, y estaría mejor en el olvido.</p><p>–Sean... –. Me vi obligado a interrumpir –. Yo me he alimentado de ti muchas veces, y tú probaste mi sangre.</p><p>Me sentía aturdido por toda la información recibida. Si ataba cabos, la mejilla amoratada de Sean sólo podía significar que había sufrido el mismo dolor que yo cuando su padre me propinó la bofetada.</p><p>–Sí. Yo creé el vínculo contigo—admitió. Su mirada perdida en la nada me hizo comprender que se sentía culpable, o quizás avergonzado.</p><p>–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –. Me molesté tanto que tuve que volver a ponerme en pie haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. –¡¿Estás loco, Sean?!</p><p>De repente un fuerte ruido a mi espalda me sobresaltó. Al girarme hacia la entrada, me di cuenta de que unas rejas atravesaban la puerta desde el techo hasta el suelo. Estábamos completamente encarcelados; incluso en la ventana habían aparecido unos gruesos barrotes.</p><p>–Esta casa está fortificada. Pronto habrá más de cincuenta lobos convertidos en sus habitaciones. Ven –. Se estiró hacia mi y tiró de mi brazo, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama. Entonces me rodeó con su cuerpo. –Lo mejor será que huelas a mi. Si el aroma a vampiro llega a las fosas nasales de mis compañeros, se volverán locos. Ya lo sabes. Dudo que ellos sean tan dóciles como yo contigo.</p><p>Me sentí estúpido al darme cuenta de que me dejaba hacer a su antojo. Con todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros esa misma mañana. La sesión de sexo dentro de la celda.</p><p>El enojo volvió a mi cuerpo y quise empujar a Sean con todas mis fuerzas. Que se cayera de la cama y que su espalda hiciera juego con el cachete colorado. Pero en cuanto le miré, vi que sus ojos ya estaban cerrados. La mano que me rodeaba por la cintura era un peso muerto. Dormía profundamente y pronto, yo estaría con el inquieto Baboso.</p><p>Era muy sencillo hacer que el lobo se comportara. Le obligué a bajar de la cama y poco tardó en hacerse un ovillo sobre el suelo cual dócil cachorrito.</p><p>Lo más sorprendente de Baboso era la forma que tenía de mirarme. Sus ojos anaranjados nunca se apartaban de mi. Siguiendo todos y cada uno de mis movimientos por pequeños que fueran.</p><p>Como domesticado, se quedó tumbado sobre las baldosas. Yo me recosté al borde de la cama, dejando que mi mano derecha rozara su pelaje plateado. Y me dormí.</p><p>Cuando desperté me sentía débil. El sol me daba en plena cara y eso era desagradable para mi. Por desgracia, no había persianas, ni cortinas o algo con lo que tapar la ventana. Salvo el armario, pero no era plan de cambiar la decoración. Lo que sí había cambiado, es que ya los barrotes no nos retenían allí dentro.</p><p>Miré al suelo y vi que Sean, desnudo, dormía tranquilamente. No quería despertarle, pero tenía hambre y era urgente o perdería la consciencia plenamente como de costumbre. Así que lo tumbé en la cama, le hice un corte en la muñeca con una de mis uñas y disfruté del buffet libre.</p><p>Por muy enfadado que estuviera con él, las ganas de comer no eran algo con lo que pudiera lidiar fácilmente. Lo más seguro es que nadie más en aquella casa se ofreciera voluntario para darme el desayuno.</p><p>Un par de golpes en la puerta me hicieron levantar la vista, y sin esperar respuesta, John apareció.</p><p>–Buenos días.</p><p>Apurado, solté la muñeca de Sean, que cayó por su propio peso sobre el edredón. Eso le despertó.</p><p>–Yo... –No sabía como explicar aquello. Alimentarme de su amigo podía considerarse una ofensa.</p><p>–Tranquilo. Tenéis el vínculo. Era de suponer que has bebido su sangre.</p><p>John era tan afable, que pensé que no pegaba nada en aquel lugar. Era la antítesis de todos aquellos individuos con los que me había topado el día anterior.</p><p>–Verás, lo hago para no atacar a la gente. No quiero ser un asesino.</p><p>–Eso te honra–. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se le formaron hoyuelos en las mejillas. – Es impresionante. No puedo creer que sigas vivo. Y...Que todo esté como estaba.</p><p>–Sean me ha dicho eso muchas veces.</p><p>–¿Qué he dicho muchas veces? –. Preguntó el mencionado sentándose en la cama mientras se atusaba el cabello todavía adormilado.</p><p>–Vístete Sean, tu padre quiere veros –dijo John antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.</p><p>–Va a matarme ¿a qué si? –. A pesar del temor de volver a enfrentarme a aquel hombre que tanto respeto me causaba, me preocupaba más saciar mi apetito. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, volví a coger a Sean por la muñeca y llevármela a los labios antes de que el corte se cerrara.</p><p>–Si te mata, acaba también conmigo. Así que no lo creo.</p><p>El sabor de la sangre de Sean me recorrió la garganta. Fresca como agua en pleno invierno. Pero me sentí culpable al verle el rostro. Demacrado. Las últimas horas de nuestra vida no habían transcurrido precisamente en un spa de cinco estrellas. Ambos estábamos sucios. Las ropas no eran las más elegantes, de hecho, yo ni llevaba camiseta.</p><p>Mi yo del pasado no hubiera tolerado algo así, era muy tímido antes de conocer a Sean. Aquellos tiempos se me antojaron lejanos, como un sueño o un invento.</p><p>Las charlas por Skype con mis colegas o a través del techo con Kyle. Las películas del sábado por la noche mientras me atiborraba de nachos con queso que jamás volvería a comer. Las llamadas los domingos por la mañana para hablar con mi hermano y contarnos cada uno como había sido la semana.</p><p>Todo había quedado como una estela de niebla que se disipaba con la brisa. Ya ni era capaz de recordar el último juego que me había descargado en el ordenador. Pero sí vino algo a mi mente y de sopetón volví a soltar el brazo de Sean.</p><p>–¡Gokû!</p><p>–Tranquilo, estará bien.</p><p>–No tiene comida.</p><p>–La asistenta. Le dará de comer –. Sean se levantó al intuir que yo ya no iba a alimentarme más. Fue al aseo y cuando salió vi que se había mojado el cabello, que ahora tenía pegado a la frente y se había puesto un albornoz de seda morada. –Vamos.</p><p>Me puse en pie y le seguí por el largo y luminoso pasillo. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, así que pensé que nadie se había levantado aún.</p><p>–¿Por qué tu casa es tan grande? –. Pregunté.</p><p>–Es la casa de mi padre, no la mía. Y...Esto es una especie de orfanato, pero en lugar de niños abandonados, hay adultos sin hogar. Personas que lo han perdido todo al convertirse en hombres lobo. Mi padre les da alojamiento y les protege de si mismos al caer la noche.</p><p>–Tu padre es una especie de salvador. Es como una moneda con dos caras. Fuera de aquí era como un demonio, y dentro es un santo.</p><p>–No es ni lo uno ni lo otro, te lo aseguro –. Empezamos a subir unos escalones en el ala este de la casa.</p><p>–¿Por qué vinculaste conmigo, Sean? –. Posé mi mano sobre la suya en cuanto tocó la barandilla y detuve su avance.</p><p>–Me pareció lo más lógico. Eras la primera criatura a la que no había matado en forma lupina. Aunque realmente ni me detuve a pensarlo hasta que ya estaba probando tu sangre.</p><p>–Fue una estupidez, lo sabes ¿verdad?</p><p>–Puede. Pero dentro de lo malo, tú eres inmortal, tus heridas curan con rapidez y a no ser que te arrancasen la cabeza...Creo que ambos viviremos mucho tiempo.</p><p>–Si me arrancasen la cabeza...</p><p>–La mía también saldría rodando por el suelo –dijo divertido. –Así que ahora debes cuidarte. Por los dos.</p><p>–Creí que para eso estabas tú –. Sin importarme que no conocía aquella casa para nada, comencé a subir los escalones delante de él.</p><p>–¿Por qué te enfadas?, deberías sentirte alagado. En el pasado la gente pagaba para tener un hombre lobo a su servicio.</p><p>Me giré hacia él. Yo un par de escalones por encima, lo que me hacía quedar más alto.</p><p>–Espero que no haya sido por amor, Sean. Ya te expliqué...</p><p>–No digas tonterías, Marcus –. La tortilla se había dado la vuelta en un momento y ahora el enfadado era él. Subió a zancadas y llegó a la planta superior sin dirigirme una palabra más.</p><p>Nos recibió una majestuosa puerta doble de madera blanca con bisagras y cerraduras doradas. Sean no dudó en empujar una de las hojas y entró sin llamar siquiera.</p><p>Al otro lado estaba su padre. Sentado detrás de un escritorio grande de caoba y tecleando algo en un ordenador de mesa. A su espalda, un cuadro de marco negro mostraba una noche estrellada con una gran luna llena en el centro. Lo demás, eran ventanas y vacío, como siempre.</p><p>–Sentaos –ordenó.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. El encierro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(<em>Marcus</em>)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Giró el monitor del ordenador hacia nosotros y nos enseñó un vídeo.</p><p>Reconocí el lugar enseguida, entre otras cosas, porque yo estaba sobre la cama y Baboso en el suelo. Era el dormitorio en el que habíamos pasado la noche.</p><p>–¿Qué significa esto? –. Miraba atónito la pantalla en blanco y negro. Sean por el contrario, se mostraba relajado, como si esperara que aquello fuera a pasar. – ¿Hay cámaras en esa habitación?</p><p>–La mirilla de la puerta –dijo Sean.</p><p>–¿Qué?</p><p>–La mirilla de la puerta no es una mirilla como tal, es una cámara. A mi padre le gusta estudiar los modus operandi de los hombres lobo que viven bajo su techo.</p><p>–¿Graba a toda esa gente?</p><p>–El programa comienza a grabar a las diez de la noche hasta las cinco de la mañana. Suficiente como para recabar datos.</p><p>–Eso es violar la intimidad –dije cruzándome de brazos.</p><p>–Jovencito, esta es mi casa. –La voz dura de aquel hombre me hizo temblar. Entrelazó las manos por encima de la mesa y nos miró con seriedad a intervalos. Primero a Sean y luego a mi. –He de admitir mi sorpresa al ver la grabación. Te vuelves manso en presencia de este vampiro.</p><p>–Te lo dije, padre. Por algún motivo, Marcus es la excepción a la regla.</p><p>–¿Por eso vinculaste?</p><p>–Sí. Lo tomé como una señal del universo, supongo.</p><p>Yo miraba atónito a Sean y a su padre. De pronto parecían conversar como si yo no estuviera allí, aunque hablaban de mi.</p><p>–¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros? –. Alzó las cejas interrogante mientras formulaba la pregunta.</p><p>–¡No! –me apresuré a responder.</p><p>–Sí –dijo Sean al mismo tiempo. Su postura era relajada y media sonrisa le bailaba en los labios.</p><p>Su padre bufó, como decepcionado.</p><p>–Eso no es... –intenté defender.</p><p>–Nos acostamos –siguió Sean.</p><p>–¡Para!</p><p>–Me vale la aclaración –dijo el padre de Sean frotándose la sien.</p><p>–Sean, esas no son cosas que debas contar a tu padre –susurré inclinándome hacia su silla.</p><p>–La primera vez que tengo una relación sexual debo contarla a los cuatro viento.</p><p>–No es cierto –rechiné los dientes, pero él seguía impasible.</p><p>–Ya vale.</p><p>El padre de Sean se puso en pie.</p><p>–Quiero saberlo todo y que respondáis con la verdad.</p><p>–Creíamos que íbamos a morir, de otra manera yo no me hubiera acostado con él. –Me apresuré en contestar por el miedo.</p><p>–No necesitaba conocer eso.</p><p>Escuché la risita de Sean que llegó a mis oídos con nitidez a pesar de que se tapaba la boca para amortiguarla.</p><p>–¿Qué hacíais en El Matadero?</p><p>–Fuimos a Las Cloacas y los Sin Sangre nos tendieron una emboscada –dijo Sean. Yo estaba recuperándome de mi abismal metedura de pata.</p><p>–¿Qué se os perdió en Las Cloacas? –. El hombre apoyó las manos en la mesa echándose hacia adelante. Se le notaba enfadado.</p><p>–Buscábamos el escondite de La Organización. Ellos convirtieron a Marcus y queríamos averiguar quién los contrató para ello.</p><p>–O sea ¿que fue por él? –. Hizo un ademán con la cabeza para señalarme y volvió a sentarse. –Arriesgando tu vida por el vampiro. Si tenía alguna duda acerca del vínculo, ya se me ha disipado.</p><p>–Como comprenderás, padre, no iba a abandonar a un vampiro al que el lobo no ataca. Eso le hace especial, lo mires por donde lo mires –se echó hacia adelante. Aquello se asemejaba de repente a un pulso verbal entre ambos.</p><p>–¿Puedo preguntar algo? –. Mi voz pareció asustarles. Me dio la impresión de que ya no recordaban que yo estaba allí. –¿Cómo se llama usted?</p><p>–Wei. Pero para ti, Señor Láng. Aunque sería preferible que no me dirigieras la palabra.</p><p>Ahí estaba el trato amable que esperaba por parte de aquel hombre, pero no le repliqué como se merecía.</p><p>–Para que quede claro, Señor Láng...Sean se ofreció voluntario para ayudarme. Yo nunca le pedí nada.</p><p>Me miró como si atravesara mi cuerpo y fuera capaz de ver la pared que tenía detrás.</p><p>–Déjanos solos, jovencito –. Mis ojos viajaron hacia Sean, que asintió secundando la petición de su padre, así que me levanté dispuesto a irme. –Puedes tomar una ducha y te darán ropa. Pero queda prohibido salir de aquí. ¿Queda claro?</p><p>–Como el agua –dije y cerré dando un portazo.</p><p>Aquel hombre era frío y aparentemente despiadado. Sentí lástima por Sean, sin madre y con un padre que no tenía pinta de ser demasiado cariñoso. En mi fuero interno, agradecía la presencia de mi madre en mi vida y la maravillosa y afectuosa infancia que me había dado.</p><p>Bajé los escalones con rapidez, cuanto antes me alejara de aquel despacho mejor sería para mi salud mental y percibía que también física.</p><p>De camino al dormitorio pasé frente a una puerta abierta. Las risas de unas chicas llamaron mi atención, y al escuchar una voz a mi espalda, me giré a ver su origen.</p><p>Una chica de cabello castaño claro lacio y ojos miel esperaba una respuesta por mi parte en el umbral de la puerta.</p><p>–¿Eres tú? –volvió a preguntar.</p><p>–¿Yo?¿Quién?</p><p>–El famoso vampiro.</p><p>–¿Famoso? No lo creo.</p><p>–El vampiro de Sean –la cabeza de otra muchacha apareció. Sus ojos, eran de un verde oliva apagado y tenía el cabello más largo que la primera y más oscuro, pero con llamativos mechones de colores varios. Naranja, rojo, azul celeste, violeta y amarillo chillón.</p><p>–No soy el vampiro de nadie –aclaré.</p><p>–Eres mono –. La de cabellos castaños se acercó a mi e intentó tocarme, pero aparté el rostro antes de que sus dedos rozaran mi piel.</p><p>–Si, muy guapo, como Sean. Supongo que era de esperar que fuera gay –dijo la otra chica acercándose también.</p><p>–Si Sean es gay, bien por él, pero yo no lo soy.</p><p>–Lo que tú digas –dijo la más próxima a mi y extendió su mano a modo de saludo. –Soy Zoe.</p><p>–Marcus. –Le devolví el saludo por cortesía aunque reticente.</p><p>–Yo soy Natalie.</p><p>La otra chica también me dio la mano y pude ver que sus uñas estaban pintadas cada una de un color diferente. Todo en ella gritaba lo pintoresca que era.</p><p>–Encantado.</p><p>No mentía, pero me sentía extraño. Era la primera vez que hablaba a solas con dos mujeres sin que me sudaran las palmas de las manos o me diera un tartamudeo irritante. Al parecer, convertirme en vampiro me había dado seguridad o algo por el estilo.</p><p>–Si no sois pareja... ¿Por qué el vínculo? Nadie hace eso hoy en día. Es como de la prehistoria –dijo Natalie divertida. Sus ojos daban la impresión de relampaguear por la curiosidad.</p><p>–Sean lo hizo a mis espaldas. Bebió mi sangre y...</p><p>–Pero tú también bebiste la suya –Zoe se cruzó de brazos. Tenía aspecto de modelo de pasarela, y más con aquella pose. Sus labios rojos brillantes se curvaron hacia arriba, como si yo fuera un ratón que hubiera caído en su trampa.</p><p>–Me alimento de Sean –confirmé. –Yo no sabía las consecuencias de que él bebiera de la mía y yo de la suya. Soy nuevo en todo esto.</p><p>–No lo jures. –El tipo alto de cabellos rizados hizo acto de presencia al fondo del pasillo y se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa de suficiencia.</p><p>John iba detrás de él, como su sombra.</p><p>–¿Qué tal con el Señor Láng, Marcus? –preguntó comedido.</p><p>Me caía muy bien John y cuanto más le conocía, más lo confirmaba. Siempre tan amable y correcto.</p><p>–Podría haber sido peor.</p><p>John me sonrió y eso no sentó bien al otro.</p><p>–Tienes suerte de que matarte a ti suponga acabar con Sean. De otro modo...</p><p>–¿Me estás amenazando? –. Si sus ojos azules fueran cuchillas hacía tiempo que me habrían ensartado como un pincho moruno.</p><p>–Claro que no. Ben no haría eso –defendió John poniéndose delante del mayor.</p><p>«Ben.» Cierto. Así habían llamado a ese tipo dentro de la furgoneta.</p><p>–Lo hago –dijo Ben sin pestañear y sin romper el contacto visual conmigo. La tensión era tal que se podía frotar con el arco de un violín y sacar una melodía chirriante.</p><p>–Marcus, ¿te apetece ver la casa? ¿Quieres que te la enseñe? –. Sin esperar mi contestación, John me cogió del codo y tiró de mi por el pasillo. Haciéndome bajar los escalones a su lado.</p><p>Me mostró la cocina, impoluta y espaciosa. Con grandes electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable y un chef llamado Pete, que amablemente me ofreció probar el caldo que tenía al fuego.</p><p>El comedor era casi tan grande como la primera planta de la casa de Sean. La mesa larga, cubierta con un mantel blanco de lino perfectamente estirado y al menos unas treinta sillas alrededor, sino más. Antes de salir por la puerta de vaivén, eché un último vistazo. Sobre la mesa, en el centro, había varios jarrones llenos de lilas frescas cuyo aroma era embriagador y otorgaba a la habitación un aire hogareño de lo más acogedor.</p><p>En el sótano me quedé boquiabierto. Tenían un arsenal repleto de armas de todos los tamaños y modelos imaginables y lo que parecía un campo de entrenamiento interior, a modo de gimnasio y sala de tiro. Donde, según me explicó John, todos ellos se ejercitaban, puesto que de todo el ejercicio que hacían, el lobo se beneficiaba fortaleciéndose también.</p><p>Terminamos el tour en la parte trasera de la mansión. Al aire libre, y junto a una piscina descomunal.</p><p>John y yo nos sentamos cada uno en una tumbona. Alucinaba con el lujo con el que el padre de Sean rodeaba a aquellas personas.</p><p>Me tumbé cómodamente y puse los brazos detrás de la cabeza, como si tomara el sol de verdad, pero con los ojos cerrados por la molestia ante la intensidad de sus rayos.</p><p>–Oye John...¿Tú y Ben sois muy amigos?</p><p>–Si. Nos conocemos desde hace unos sesenta años –su voz se tornó melancólica.</p><p>–¿Sesenta?¿Qué edad tienes? –. De la impresión, volví a sentarme de cara a él.</p><p>–Ochenta y siete.</p><p>–Alucinante. Aunque sigues siendo más joven que Sean.</p><p>–Él se conserva muy bien.</p><p>–No lo jures. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él.</p><p>–Y también porque tiene cuidado. Nunca le han herido seriamente, por eso no tiene ni una cicatriz.</p><p>–¿Tú tienes heridas de guerra?</p><p>–La mordida –. Se levantó la camiseta negra por la altura del pecho y pude ver unas extrañas marcas rosas claro en su costado izquierdo.</p><p>–Así que fuiste mordido...</p><p>–Todos los que vivimos aquí lo hemos sido. En cuanto te conviertes en esto, lo pierdes todo, porque tu vida cambia tanto que es como una reacción en cadena. Yo tenía una existencia muy diferente antes de esto–. Se frotó las manos, como nervioso, pero con ganas de seguir hablando. –Yo era policía. Acababa de entrar en el cuerpo y estaba muy orgulloso. Mi padre también porque había seguido sus pasos. Era hijo único y todas las esperanzas de mis padres estaban puestas en mi.</p><p>»Hasta que una noche, salí de celebrar el retiro de uno de nuestros superiores en el bar que había frente a la comisaría. Así que volví a pie a casa, porque a parte de estar a pocas manzanas, había bebido algunas copas. Entonces, de la oscuridad de la noche, cuando ya solo me quedaban un par de calles para llegar a mi destino, surgió una figura animal que me atacó. Me mordió en lo que me parecieron milésimas de segundo, incrementado con mi estado de embriaguez, lo cual me hacía ver todo de la forma más exagerada. Aunque seguramente fue así.</p><p>»Saqué el arma y le disparé en el hombro justo a tiempo, antes de que me volviera a hincar los dientes y huyó. Lo que siguió después... Fui yo despertando en un parque, sobre el césped, completamente desnudo. Durante días no era consciente del todo de lo que me pasaba, así que no sé si llegué a matar a alguien alguna vez, pero me despidieron porque comencé a llegar tarde al trabajo e incluso me dormía en cualquier parte como un vagabundo sin sitio a donde ir. Y como colofón, discutí con mi padre y me echó de casa.</p><p>»Por suerte, el Señor Láng llegó a mi y me contó lo que yo era. Me proporcionó un hogar; que por aquel entonces no era este, y me dio un empleo en uno de sus hoteles. El Señor Láng ha ayudado a muchos de nosotros en la misma o peor situación en la que aparecí yo.</p><p>–Ese hombre es una caja de sorpresas –admití a desgana. Pero era cierto. La tarea que realizaba, recoger a toda aquella gente era admirable. Sobretodo por alguien como John que se veía de lejos que era bueno como el que más.</p><p>–¿Quieres otra sorpresa?, cuando me instalé con el Señor Láng y los demás hombres lobo que vivían bajo su techo... Descubrí al que me había mordido a mi, porque tenía la cicatriz del disparo que yo le hice en el hombro.</p><p>–Espera, quieres decir...¿Conoces al que te mordió? ¿Al que te hizo eso?</p><p>John sonrió mientras asentía.</p><p>–Fue Benjamin.</p><p>–¿Ese tío te maldijo y eres su amigo? –. No me lo podía creer. Me levanté enfadado. Ben era al que menos soportaba de aquel lugar y saber que había sido el culpable de la licantropía de John hacía que ese sentimiento se acrecentara.</p><p>–Marcus. Conoces a Sean. Eres conocedor de que el hombre es una parte y el lobo otra. Son mentes independientes. No puedo culpar a Ben por algo que de otro modo no hubiera hecho.</p><p>Esas palabras me hicieron sentir como si me desinflara como un globo. John tenía razón y aquello no podía discutírselo. Aquel hombre tenía un corazón tan grande que no sé como le podía caber en el pecho siendo tan bajito. Así que resignado, volví a sentarme.</p><p>–Tienes mucha suerte –continuó. –Tú y Sean podéis estar juntos durante el día y durante la noche sin peligro. Eso es algo excepcional, porque los hombres lobo son hostiles hasta con los otros licántropos. De verdad, me alegro por Sean y el hecho de que te haya encontrado, después de su trauma siempre creímos...</p><p>–¿Trauma?</p><p>–Sí su...¿No te lo ha contado?</p><p>–No. –Me dolió un poco reconocer aquello. John sabía algo de Sean que yo desconocía. Y todos los que vivían allí seguramente eran conocedores de lo que fuera también. Eran sus amigos, por años, y yo era el recién llegado. – ¿De qué trauma hablas?</p><p>John esquivó mi mirada.</p><p>–Si Sean no te lo ha contado, no debería ser yo quien lo hiciera.</p><p>Tenía lógica eso, pero un atisbo de celos inundó mis entrañas. Sean y yo nos habíamos acercado mucho, de hecho, había intimado más con él que con cualquier persona de mi vida, incluida mi familia, y no solo físicamente. Nunca fui de los que mostraban sus sentimientos; siempre me había dado vergüenza expresarlos públicamente. Esa era otra de las razones por las que no tenía amigos fuera de las cuatro paredes de mi casa.</p><p>No me consideraba interesante como persona.</p><p>No tenía grandes anécdotas que contar. Jamás había viajado. En el instituto era el raro que comía solo en el recreo, o con su hermano el popular que lo hacía por lástima a ojos de los demás.</p><p>Entonces me convierten en vampiro y Sean llega a mi vida. Como mi salvador, mi mentor en el nuevo mundo que se abre ante mis ojos. Me invita a compartir su casa, su vida, su sangre. Y me siento egoísta por no haberme interesado más por su pasado.</p><p>Siempre creyendo que debían sentir lástima de mi por haber perdido a mi madre. Como si fuera el único que hubiera sufrido una pérdida de semejante importancia.</p><p>No pude evitar preguntarme qué trauma tenía Sean. Porqué razón no vivía en aquella mansión con su padre y sus amigos. Porqué estaba tan solo sufriendo con aquella maldición que le acompañaría durante el resto de su existencia.</p><p>–¿Estás bien? Siento no poder contarte...</p><p>–Sí, no te preocupes. Gracias, John. Por enseñarme esta casa y por ser tan amable conmigo. Te prometo que no juzgaré más un libro por la cubierta.</p><p>–Ben te caerá bien con el tiempo. Cuesta conocerle al principio, porque no es muy abierto, pero una vez le pilles el punto, verás que es agradable.</p><p>–Te creo –era difícil, pero nunca se sabe.</p><p>Y como si hubiera sido invocado, Ben llegó con una lata de bebida energética en la mano y acompañado del musculitos que había conducido la furgoneta.</p><p>–¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera? –preguntó el fortachón.</p><p>–Marcus y yo hablábamos –dijo John restándole importancia.</p><p>Ben se sentó junto a John en la tumbona y le pasó la bebida. El otro ocupó el hueco que había a mi lado y me observó unos instantes.</p><p>–Soy David, por cierto –me tendió la mano y me la apretó con fuerza en cuanto se la estreché.</p><p>Ahora era agradable y costaba asimilarlo al venir de semejante mole con pinta de matón. En cambio, Ben parecía seguir siendo el mismo. Creo que verme hablando a solas con John no le gustó en lo más mínimo y seguía con aquella mirada helada y asesina.</p><p>–¿Y este cambio de actitud?¿a qué se debe? –pregunté con mosqueo.</p><p>David se carcajeó mientras me palmeaba el hombro con fuerza.</p><p>–Vas a estar mucho tiempo con nosotros. Nos han dado la orden de que no te dejemos marchar, así que, lo menos que puedo hacer es tolerarte.</p><p>–Tuvieron suerte de que les encontráramos antes de otra pelea –dijo Ben. –Una noche más en El Matadero y hubiéramos traído dos cadáveres en lugar de uno.</p><p>–¿Sólo sabes meterte conmigo, Benjamin? –. Pregunté con cierto retintín.</p><p>–Odio a los vampiros, qué le voy a hacer –dijo relajado.</p><p>–No lo había notado. ¿Te han hecho algo que deba conocer?</p><p>–Existir. Con eso es suficiente.</p><p>–Entonces pagas conmigo tú odio hacia los vampiros.</p><p>–Sí.</p><p>–¿Sabes lo que creo? Que te dieron una paliza y por eso les tienes tanta manía.</p><p>Entornó los ojos, haciéndome creer que de un momento a otro se me abalanzaría al cuello y me arrancaría la cabeza de cuajo. Sin embargo, sonrió.</p><p>–No ha nacido el vampiro que lo intente. –Sin dejar de sonreír, Ben y John se miraron, cómplices. Noté una chispa en aquellos ojos al verse el uno al otro. Con inmenso afecto. Casi como admiración mutua.</p><p>Me di cuenta entonces de que había algo más que amistad entre ellos y me quedé sin habla. Ben había mordido a John y le había maldecido eternamente. Tras eso, se conocen en persona en otras circunstancias y descubren que tienen más en común que aquella fatídica noche; y como si hubieran estado predestinados, se enamoran. Parecía un cuento, pero sin hadas. Quizás estaba escrito en alguna parte que Ben tuviera que morderle para que tiempo después se volvieran a encontrar y estar juntos siempre.</p><p>Por increíble que pareciera, tampoco es que se notase que había un romance entre ellos, salvo sutiles detalles aparte de las miradas. La forma en la que acariciaban sus dedos al pasarse el refresco de una mano a la otra. El escaso espacio que había entre el muslo de John y el de Ben cuando se hubo sentado y que de vez en cuando se rozaban tela con tela.</p><p>Sentí el peso de la culpa al recapacitar. Por eso John había dicho que teníamos mucha suerte Sean y yo al poder estar juntos de día y de noche. Él y Benjamin, no.</p><p>Rebusqué las palabras adecuadas que decir en aquel momento. Como si pudiera hacer que se sintieran mejor. Yo no amaba a Sean, y aún así, podía pasar las veinticuatro horas del día a su lado sin peligro alguno. Me recriminé haber sido tan estúpido y como nota mental, debía agradecer todo cuanto tenía de cara a futuras quejas.</p><p>Abrí la boca, pero no pude emitir sonido alguno. Dos chicas llegaron de improviso y me interrumpieron.</p><p>–Estabais aquí –. Zoe se sentó en los muslos de David. Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos para atraerla más hacia si y se besaron en los labios.</p><p>A la otra chica, tardé unos segundos en reconocerla, y fue gracias a la ropa, porque el cabello ahora recto hasta los hombros, era de color azul eléctrico, lacio y con un flequillo que le tapaba la frente.</p><p>Se trataba de Natalie y pareció notar mi extrañeza.</p><p>–Es una peluca–dijo y se sentó a mi derecha. Si David y Zoe se levantaban, la tumbona caería y nos arrastraría a Natalie y a mi al suelo.</p><p>–¿Haciéndoos amiguitos? –. Nos preguntó Zoe a los cuatro, deteniendo los arrumacos con David.</p><p>–Qué remedio nos queda –dijo Ben.</p><p>–Es el amorcito de Sean. Si no nos portamos bien con él, se enfadará—dijo David.</p><p>–No soy el amorcito de nadie—oí como Natalie soltaba un bufido por lo bajo.</p><p>–Nadie te juzga, Marcus. Ya te dije que estamos contentos de que te haya encontrado—dijo John.</p><p>No pude replicarle. Entre otras cosas, porque de repente, él y Ben se pusieron de pie.</p><p>–¿Por fin libre? –. Preguntó Ben a alguien que veía por nuestra espalda.</p><p>–Por fin. ¿Qué pasa aquí? –. Aquella voz era de Sean. Pronto estuvo con nosotros y chocó una mano con Ben. Se notaba que eran grandes amigos. Luego la estrechó con John, y finalmente con David, que no se levantó.</p><p>–Solo conocía a tus amigos—dije entre tantas muestras de compañerismo.</p><p>Natalie corrió a los brazos de Sean y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.</p><p>–Tú novio es muy guapo, Sean—dijo y le besó la mejilla.</p><p>Era estupendo que la capacidad de ruborizarme se hubiera perdido al morir. Aún así, quería que me tragara la tierra.</p><p>–Lo sé—respondió él sin cortarse en lo más mínimo.</p><p>–Por cierto, Sean. Siento lo que pasó, el modo de trataros—dijo David afectado.</p><p>–No pasa nada. Sé como se las gasta mi padre.</p><p>–Yo no me arrepiento—fue la aportación de Ben. Todos se carcajearon, incluido Sean.</p><p>Parece que Benjamin tenía un humor muy suyo, porque a mi no me hizo gracia.</p><p>–¿Aún no te has vestido? –. Esta vez la pregunta de Sean iba dirigida a mi y fui consciente de que seguía descamisado y con los pantalones sucios y algo rotos que habían sufrido daños gracias a los Sin Sangre y sus muestras de afecto.</p><p>–Ni duchado—dije recordando las palabras del Señor Láng.</p><p>Sean barrió con la mirada a sus amigos.</p><p>–Ben, déjale una camiseta y unos pantalones tuyos.</p><p>–Paso—dijo sentándose otra vez en la tumbona.</p><p>–Vamos, tu talla es la más parecida a la suya.</p><p>–No te molestes, Sean. Yo tampoco quiero su ropa—dije. Ben me lanzó una mirada desafiante a las que ya me estaba acostumbrando. –Seguro que no tiene estilo. Salta a la vista.</p><p>En realidad no era que vistiese mal, pero empezaba a gustarme meterme con aquel hombre lobo por cualquier cosa. La ropa que llevaba le sentaba bien, por el tono blanquecino de su piel y el claro de sus ojos. Una camisa color burdeos remangada hasta los codos, unos pantalones oscuros y unas deportivas que parecían recién estrenadas.</p><p>–Yo te lo daré, Marcus–. Se ofreció amablemente John. Ben gruñó como muestra de desagrado, pero no puso impedimento alguno cuando nos alejamos del grupo.</p><p>Sean nos siguió.</p><p>–¿Qué haces? No voy a meterme a la ducha contigo–increpé.</p><p>–Voy en albornoz—apreció. – Yo también necesito un baño y vestirme. Hay muchos aseos en este lugar, descuida.</p><p>John rio por lo bajito, al tiempo que yo me daba un puñetazo mental. No dejaba de meter la pata en aquella casa.</p><p>Y tal como Sean había dicho, cada cual tiró por un camino diferente.</p><p>–Marcus—dijo Sean llamando nuestra atención antes de que subiéramos las escaleras. – Tengo un plan para escapar de aquí, no te preocupes.</p><p>Fui con John al dormitorio de Ben; y era igual de escueto que en el que habíamos pasado la noche Sean y yo. Me dio una camiseta azul marina y unos vaqueros y me metí a bañar.</p><p>John había desaparecido de los alrededores cuando salí de la ducha, y como por instinto, busqué a Sean.</p><p>Estaba en la habitación de la noche anterior, sentado al borde de la cama, con sólo unos pantalones; y se pasaba la toalla por el cabello húmedo. Los pendientes de su oreja tintinearon cuando la tela los rozó al alzar la cabeza y mirarme.</p><p>–¿Cuál es tu plan? –. No se porqué, me puse nervioso. Sean, sin camisa. Podía apreciar perfectamente a lo que John se refería, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Sean tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Lampiño y sin un solo rasguño. Las heridas causadas por los Sin Sangre no habían dejado huella alguna en su piel.</p><p>Flashes de lo que había ocurrido en la celda llegaron a mi memoria, alterándome aún más si cabe. Y me vi obligado a apartar la vista. Aquel torso yo lo había acariciado y lo había besado. Y todavía no era capaz de creerlo.</p><p>Se me antojaba un sueño catalogado como secreto de estado que jamás sería revelado al mundo exterior; y tampoco se repetiría. Aunque los sueños, escapan a nuestro control.</p><p>–Tengo que hablar con los otros. Los necesitaremos. Porque aunque gozamos de cierta libertad, en la salida hay cámaras que funcionan constantemente.</p><p>–Tu padre ha convertido esto en una fortaleza.</p><p>–Podría entrar cualquiera. Y en este caso, salir nosotros.</p><p>Sonrió mirándome de los pies a la cabeza.</p><p>–¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>–Te sienta bien esa ropa. No es tan tú como la tuya, pero acerté con lo de que tendrías la misma talla de Ben.</p><p>Se levantó y fue al aseo. Cuando apareció de nuevo se estaba poniendo una camiseta negra, como la que traían los otros el día que nos rescataron.</p><p>–¿Cuál es ese trauma que tienes, Sean?</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. El plan de huida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(<em>Sean</em>)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>La ducha vigorizante había supuesto un alivio para mis tensos músculos.</p><p>Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido de las más estresantes que había vivido jamás, y aún así, mientras el agua caía sobre mi piel y limpiaba mi cuerpo; yo sólo podía pensar en las palabras de mi padre en cuanto Marcus abandonó su despacho.</p><p>–<em>¿Estás enamorado de él, Sean?</em></p><p>
  <em>Todavía se podían escuchar los pasos de Marcus bajando las escaleras. La pregunta me sentó como diana a la que atraviesa un dardo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era obvio que mi padre sabía la respuesta desde el mismo momento en el que había cruzado las puertas de su casa. Le bastó abofetear a Marcus para que mi dolor le revelara la verdad.</em>
</p><p>–<em>Es un vampiro –recalcó. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y su mirada se volvió dura como el acero.</em></p><p>–<em>Ya lo sé—solté un resoplido. Sabía lo que venía ahora. La reprimenda.</em></p><p>
  <em>Me sentí de nuevo como si tuviera cinco años. Un niño tembloroso, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y con los pies colgando al borde de la silla. Y como antaño, su mera presencia temible y majestuosa. Aquel al que tantos de los nuestros veneraban, pero a mi amedrentaba.</em>
</p><p>–<em>¿En qué estabas pensando cuando estableciste el vínculo? –. Sus manos se cerraron fuertemente en un puño sobre la mesa.</em></p><p>–<em>En realidad, no lo pensé. Simplemente pasó.</em></p><p>–<em>Simplemente pasó –repitió mis palabras como si le quemaran en la boca y golpeó la mesa con violencia. Yo me estremecí. –Y ahora tu vida está en manos de esa criatura muerta.</em></p><p>–<em>Marcus no está realmente... </em></p><p>–<em>No vayas a defender a los vampiros en mi presencia, jovencito. He vivido más años que tú. –Siempre decía lo mismo. Tenía más experiencia y eso le hacía más sabio, según él. –Sólo traen problemas. Vincularse con uno es una completa locura.</em></p><p>–<em>Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, padre –. Era consciente que como hijo era una completa decepción para él y ya lo había asumido hacía tiempo. </em></p><p>
  <em>A veces pensaba, no sin razón, que acogía a todos aquellos hombres lobo para sustituirme a su manera. Con perfectos y obedientes jóvenes a los que moldear a su imagen y semejanza. </em>
</p><p>–<em>¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Sean? Eres mi único hijo.</em></p><p>–<em>¿A ti?¿Qué te he hecho?</em></p><p>–<em>Amando a ese vampiro, jamás continuarás nuestro legado. La sangre de nuestra familia termina en ti y en ti se va a quedar. </em></p><p>–<em>¿Lo que te duele es no tener nietos?</em></p><p>–<em>Somos puros, Sean. Lo sabes. No quedan apenas licántropos como nosotros en el mundo. </em></p><p>–<em>Siento decírtelo, pero aún con una mujer no hubiera tenido hijos. Jamás traería a nadie a la vida con esta condena eterna en su alma.</em></p><p>–<em>¡Es lo que eres!</em></p><p>–<em>¡Sabes que lo odio!</em></p><p>
  <em>Aquello era muy común entre nosotros. Mi padre queriendo que me sintiera orgulloso de la criatura tan fascinante que era; para él. Y yo renegando sin descanso. Siempre discutíamos; y por esa y otras razones, hacia mucho que me había ido de su lado. Desde que cumplí los dieciocho años era independiente, aunque conocía perfectamente que él me vigilaba. Que me cuidaba a su manera. Y para eso tenía a mis camaradas.</em>
</p><p>–<em>Si no viera claramente que estás enamorado de ese Marcus, juraría que has hecho esto para molestarme.</em></p><p>–<em>De haber sabido que te irritaba tanto, quizás lo hubiera hecho antes.</em></p><p>–<em>Insolente.</em></p><p>–<em>No escogí a Marcus. Lo escogió Baboso.</em></p><p>
  <em>«Maldición.»</em>
</p><p>–<em>¿Baboso? –. El ceño fruncido en mi padre era de lo más cómico, pero evite reírme.</em></p><p>–<em>El lobo, quise decir. Ya lo viste en ese vídeo. El lobo lo venera. </em></p><p>–<em>Y tú también, espero. Porque vivirás toda la eternidad con el peso de tu decisión. Si no lo matan antes.</em></p><p>–<em>¿Qué es lo que más te molesta, padre?¿Que sea un vampiro o que sea un hombre?</em></p><p>–<em>¿Que sea un hombre? Por favor, Sean. Sé que soy casi tan viejo como el antiguo testamento, pero no soy tan cerrado de mente. Siendo sinceros, una parte de mí se alegra de que por fin hayas abierto tu corazón a alguien. Llegué a pensar que morirías solo, hijo. </em></p><p>
  <em>El aire se había vuelto más ligero a medida que el tono de la conversación se iba suavizando. No me sentía culpable por lo de no haberme enamorado nunca de una mujer, porque era cierto lo de no querer tener hijos malditos. Pero sí de haberlo hecho todo a espaldas de mi padre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los rumores del lobo amigo de los vampiros circulaba por las calles a un ritmo alarmante, y el saber que se trataba de su propio hijo, que además se había vinculado con tal criatura, suponían un duro golpe para alguien como Wei Láng. Era más que conocedor de eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se puso en pie y me dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana. Siempre había admirado aspectos de mi padre y durante cierto tiempo había incluso querido ser como él. Tan respetado, admirado y regio. Pero era cierto lo que decían del Señor Láng. Era duro. Tenía una gruesa capa de indiferencia en el exterior que le hacía parecer inmune a todas las emociones humanas. Nunca en la vida le había visto llorar o mostrar sufrimiento. Era como una escultura de mármol por la que no pasaban los años y a la que no afectaba el clima ni a la intemperie.</em>
</p><p>–<em>Te repito que no saldrás de aquí. Ni tú ni tu amigo. No volveréis a pisar Las Cloacas. No voy a jugarme la vida de mi hijo para que encontréis a quien sea que quiera hallar Marcus.</em></p><p>–<em>Pero es importante.</em></p><p>–<em>No para mi.</em></p><p>
  <em>Seguía sin mirarme, hablando contra el cristal de la ventana. La ira me invadió y sentí como las mejillas y las orejas se me coloreaban e irradiaban calor. Era como una mosca atrapada en la tela de una araña. </em>
</p><p>–¿Cuál es tu plan? –. Marcus estaba en la puerta y sus palabras me sacaron de la ensoñación en la que me había sumido.</p><p>–Tengo que hablar con los otros. Los necesitaremos. Porque aunque gozamos de cierta libertad, en la salida hay cámaras que funcionan constantemente. –Ese era el único problema que veía de cara a un fuga. Ése y que mis amigos quisieran ayudarnos y ser cómplices de algo que a mi padre volvería loco de furia.</p><p>–Tu padre ha convertido esto en una fortaleza.</p><p>–Podría entrar cualquiera. Y en este caso, salir nosotros. –En otros tiempos, las riñas entre clanes de vampiros, demonios y licántropos habían estado a la orden del día. Mi padre no lo había olvidado y siempre que cambiaba de hogar, se preparaba para lo que pudiera ocurrir.</p><p>Aturdido como estaba, no me había dado cuenta de que Marcus volvía a estar completamente vestido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.</p><p>–¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>–Te sienta bien esa ropa. No es tan tú como la tuya, pero acerté con lo de que tendrías la misma talla de Ben.</p><p>Me puse en pie sin esperar respuesta y fui a por la camiseta colgada de la esquina del espejo en el cuarto de baño. Yo se la había pedido prestada a Josh; el más joven de la pandilla, pero con la apariencia física más afín a la mía.</p><p>–¿Cuál es ese trauma que tienes, Sean?</p><p>Su pregunta fue de lo más inesperada. Y por la forma de mirarme, sentía que no podía eludir la respuesta como me habría gustado.</p><p>Aunque al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Marcus.</p><p>–¿Por qué crees que tengo un trauma? –. Solté unas risotadas falsas mientras distraídamente me ponía los calcetines, sentado de nuevo en la cama.</p><p>–Pues, porque algo debe haber para que seas como eres. Me confesaste que te habías prohibido amar a nadie. Y también. porque me lo dijo John.</p><p>–¿Qué?</p><p>–Creyó que era algo que yo sabría. No te enfades con él. En cuanto supo que no tenía ni idea de nada, no quiso contarme nada más al respecto.</p><p>Respiré hondo. No tenía sentido el seguir ocultando aquello. Y menos a Marcus, con el que había compartido tantas cosas.</p><p>–Maté a alguien. Alguien importante para mi.</p><p>Sentía que de un momento a otro, aterrorizado o desencantado de mi, saldría por la puerta y no volvería a dirigirme la palabra nunca más en la vida. Pero anduvo hacia donde estaba y se sentó a mi lado, a los pies de la cama.</p><p>–¿Puedo preguntar a quién?</p><p>Mi labio inferior tembló un poco, consciente de lo que ahora sería pronunciado.</p><p>–A mi madre.</p><p>En cuanto dije eso, me tomó de la mano como para darme ánimos.</p><p>–Tal vez no sea lo correcto, pero ¿podrías empezar por el principio? Para comprenderte mejor y no tacharte de asesino sin más.</p><p>–Pero lo soy.</p><p>–Deja que sea yo quien juzgue eso.</p><p>Suspiré derrotado y decidí que de perdidos al río.</p><p>–Verás, los hombres lobo puros como yo, no nacemos siendo licántropos. Durante los primeros años de nuestra vida, el lobo permanece dormido y somos niños normales.</p><p>»Cinco años disfruté yo de eso. Teniendo una infancia aparentemente normal, con un padre y una madre, que aunque no se demostrasen demasiado afecto mutuo, eran mi ideal de familia perfecta. Mi madre me colmaba de amor. Era la persona más importante de mi vida y a pesar de haber pasado más de trescientos años, todavía me duele recordarla.</p><p>»Mi padre me contó, en cuanto tuve uso de razón; el futuro que me deparaba al caer la luna. Pero como todo niño, aquello me traía sin cuidado. Yo solo quería jugar y ser feliz.</p><p>»Hasta que, con cinco años, surgió. Normalmente, hasta los ocho o los nueve años, los lobos no despiertan en los licántropos puros, pero yo me adelanté inesperadamente.</p><p>»Al caer la noche, el ritual en mi casa era que mi padre desaparecía. Mi madre me acostaba a dormir y hasta la mañana siguiente no volvía a verlos. Pero como ya te he dicho, me adelanté. Lamentablemente, fue en presencia de mi madre y antes de que el lobo que había en ella hiciera acto de presencia.</p><p>»Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba desnudo sobre un charco de sangre y un cuerpo desmembrado. Mi padre insistió en que no era culpa mía, pero el horror se grabó a fuego en mi corazón. Aquella sangre...Todavía siento el olor sobre mi piel. Vomité todo lo que tenía en el estómago, que ya te podrás imaginar lo que era. Pedazos de la mujer que me dio la vida y a la que yo se la quité.</p><p>»No había día en el que no me culpara por lo sucedido. No al lobo, sino a mi. Porque debí haber escuchado las palabras de mi padre. Debí de haber sido consciente de que era peligroso. Desde entonces me encadenaba en mi dormitorio, porque mi padre lo hacía en el sótano. Y me prometí a mi mismo no amar a nadie porque podría acabar igual que mi madre. Sabiendo que si eso ocurría de nuevo, no sería capaz de soportarlo.</p><p>Cuando terminé el relato me di cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban húmedas y que Marcus acariciaba afectuosamente el dorso de mi mano, proporcionándome un mudo apoyo que agradecí en silencio.</p><p>No era dado a contar la historia de la mayor pérdida de mi vida, pero siempre que la relataba, acababa derramando infinidad de lágrimas inconscientemente.</p><p>Marcus se quedó callado todo el tiempo, con la mirada perdida pero emocionada, y en lo más hondo, sabía que en cierta forma él me comprendía. Él también la había perdido. A esa persona especial.</p><p>Dejé caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, para reconfortarme. Marcus no se opuso, es más, sentí su mejilla sobre mi coronilla.</p><p>–He aprendido algo en esta casa—dijo Marcus. Sus dedos se enredaron entre los míos, en un estrecho apretón. –Se me hacía difícil asumir que el lobo y el hombre eran independientes, porque Baboso nunca me ha hecho daño. Pero gracias a John, me he dado cuenta de que no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro. Es posible querer al hombre, y descartar al lobo.</p><p>Me separé de su hombro para mirarle. Había tanta seguridad en sus palabras como en las facciones de su rostro.</p><p>–¿Querer al hombre? –pregunté. Sentí algo parecido a la calidez en el lugar donde estaba mi corazón.</p><p>–Sí. John quiere a Ben. A pesar de que él le mordió y le condenó de por vida, se aman.</p><p>–¿Cómo sabes...?</p><p>–Los detalles. La forma en que se miran. Cómo se sonríen. Salta a la vista que ahí hay algo más que amistad.</p><p>Era algo que ya sabía de primera mano. Y me pareció impresionante lo mucho que había avanzado Marcus como vampiro. Darse cuenta de algo así, cuando en la casa había todavía personas que desconocían el hecho en si. Ben y John eran muy discretos a la hora de demostrarse afecto en público y Marcus los había calado aún con eso.</p><p>–¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto? –. La esperanza se había marchitado como una flor en invierno.</p><p>–Que fue el lobo, no tú. Tú eres una gran persona. De haber podido elegir, sé que jamás habrías dañado a tu madre.</p><p>–Crees que soy una buena persona.</p><p>–Estoy convencido. Te debo mucho, Sean. A ti y a Baboso. Ambos me habéis protegido y ayudado infinidad de veces. Pero te prometo que a partir de ahora os veré de forma independiente.</p><p>Sonreí con cierto alivio sin saber porqué. Cada palabra que salía de aquellos labios hacía dar tumbos a mi corazón de manera desbocada. Sus ojos desiguales me miraron con curiosidad y sin darme tiempo alguno a reaccionar, su boca se encontró con la mía.</p><p>Sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas y comenzaron a tirar de mi con vehemencia. Incluso juraría que solté un gemido por lo abrupto y excitante de la situación. Mis dedos alcanzaron el borde de su camisa y rozaron la piel de su vientre.</p><p>No tenía explicación para que de pronto, tras mi relato, ambos nos hubiéramos sumergido en aquello, pero no tenía importancia. Marcus lo había iniciado, y no era una oportunidad a desaprovechar.</p><p>Qué más da si era por lástima y quería animarme. Sus labios me transportaban al paraíso y sus caricias provocaban que un sinfín de colibríes revolotearan frenéticos en mi estómago.</p><p>Estaba por arrancarle la camiseta, importándome bien poco si era de Benjamin, hasta que un carraspeo incómodo nos devolvió a la realidad.</p><p>En la puerta, Zoe nos observaba con cara culpable. Pero en cuanto la miramos, sonrió complacida.</p><p>–Vine a decirte que van a servir el almuerzo, Sean, por si te apetecía. No pretendía interrumpir vuestra comida de...</p><p>–Gracias, Zoe—interrumpí.</p><p>Marcus no sabía donde meterse y, apurado, se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando tumbado sobre la cama. Entonces se tapó la cara con ambas manos y soltó un quejido de vergüenza por lo bajo.</p><p>–Os dejo, tortolitos—añadió sonriente y se marchó silbando por el pasillo.</p><p>–Tranquilo, Marcus. Sólo ha visto un beso.</p><p>–Si hubiera venido un par de minutos más tarde habría visto más que eso—dijo sin dejar de taparse la cara.</p><p>–Pero no lo ha hecho.</p><p>–¿Ahora cómo le voy a negar que entre tú y yo no hay nada más que una amistad?</p><p>–Que crea lo que quiera. ¿Tanto te afecta?</p><p>–Pues sí–. Volvió a sentarse y me miró. –Porque sería una mentira.</p><p>Con el orgullo herido, me levanté y anduve hasta la puerta. Marcus me siguió.</p><p>–¿Qué haces?</p><p>–Voy contigo.</p><p>–Tú no comes. Al menos, no lo mismo que nosotros.</p><p>–Pero yo...</p><p>–Mejor no vengas. Zoe pronto habrá puesto al tanto a todos los demás de lo que vio y eso va a incomodarte—concluí. El enfado era palpable en mi tono y Marcus se dio cuenta.</p><p>Yo seguí mi camino, dejándole plantado en medio del pasillo.</p><p>Tal como esperaba, mis amigos eran prudentes en todo lo referente a mi relación con Marcus y nadie dijo una palabra al respecto, pero claro, eso no iba a comentárselo al vampiro. Sin embargo, no pasé por alto sus fugaces miradas hacia mi. El tipo raro que se daba el lote con un vampiro. Antinatural cien por cien. Y no era de extrañar que les generase mucha curiosidad.</p><p>Pero en mi mente habías otros pensamientos. Porque parecía que Marcus jugaba conmigo. Él me había besado en la habitación, y él también me había devuelto el beso en la celda. Luego, sin embargo, decía aquella frase que tanto daño me hacía.</p><p>«No te enamores de mi.»</p><p>Frase que tenía el mismo efecto en mi que el eco rebotando de una pared a otra. Se me repetía una y otra vez. Hasta la saciedad. Haciéndome sentir diminuto. Insignificante.</p><p>Era más fácil de decir o pensar que de obedecer. Sobretodo cuando me ofrecía el cofre del tesoro, pero no mencionaba dónde encontrar el mapa.</p><p>Cuando el almuerzo terminó y me vi a solas con mis más íntimos amigos, aproveché para contarles lo que tenía planeado.</p><p>A pesar de lo mucho que me perturbaban mis sentimientos y las reacciones de Marcus, le había prometido ayudarle en su búsqueda y era algo que pensaba cumplir. Aún en contra de mi propio padre.</p><p>Volví al dormitorio y allí estaba Marcus, tumbado en la cama boca arriba, contemplando el techo. Sentí el peso de la culpa a pesar de que se merecía mi desplante y cuando le hablé, lo hice de manera cortés.</p><p>–¿Tienes hambre?</p><p>Me miró, pero no dijo nada y volvió la vista al mismo sitio.</p><p>–Perdóname, Marcus. Simplemente no quería que te disgustaras allí abajo. No todos los hombres lobo son igual de tolerantes con los vampiros como lo soy yo. O John.</p><p>Siguió ignorándome.</p><p>–Hablé con mis amigos. Tenemos una idea para que tú y yo podamos escapar de aquí sin que mi padre se de cuenta hasta que no sea demasiado tarde.</p><p>Ahora sí me gané su atención. Se sentó como si hubieran tirado de él con cuerdas invisibles atadas al pecho.</p><p>–¿De qué se trata?</p><p>–Es un poco vergonzoso, pero creo que será factible. John, David, Josh y Benjamin nos ayudarán, y además vendrán con nosotros armados a Las Cloacas por si acaso se repite lo de la última vez. Zoe y Natalie nos prestan sus servicios también. Ellas son las más importantes del proyecto.</p><p>–Me intrigas –. Se revolvió en la cama hasta quedar de rodillas, con el entusiasmo en la mirada.</p><p>–Lo que quiero aclarar, es que lo que vamos a hacer, lo hacemos para salir sin impedimentos –. En cierta forma sabía que el plan no iba a agradar a Marcus cuando lo fuéramos a llevar a cabo.</p><p>–Haré lo que sea, lo prometo –. Se frotó las manos, ilusionado.</p><p>–Espero que sigas diciendo lo mismo cuando veas lo que te vamos a hacer –dijo Natalie en el umbral.</p><p>Si las palabras de Natalie no habían preocupado a Marcus, en cuanto estuvimos en el dormitorio de Zoe, la cosa cambió sin remedio.</p><p>–Espera un momento...¿Vamos a vestirnos de mujer? –. Su cara era de espanto absoluto.</p><p>Sobre la cama de Zoe había prendas de ropa de colores vivos y variados. No solamente de ella, sino también de Natalie.</p><p>Las dos nos contemplaban como un hambriento miraría un suculento solomillo.</p><p>–Si tengo que fingir, prefiero que Sean sea el que se haga pasar por ti, Zo –dijo David de brazos cruzados. Solo él y Josh estaban con nosotros en aquella habitación junto con las chicas, pero Josh simplemente había venido para reírse.</p><p>Comenzaba a arrepentirme de aquella idea.</p><p>–Por mí mejor, a Marcus le sienta muy bien el fucsia—dijo Natalie poniéndole una peluca de ese color a mi vampiro.</p><p>–Empiezo a ver lo que falla en este plan—dijo Marcus con horror mientras Natalie atusaba los bucles rojo purpúreo que caían en cascada sobre su espalda.</p><p>–Accediste –recordé.</p><p>–Sonaba mejor cuando me lo contabas –. Su rostro estaba contrariado. –A quién quiero engañar. Eran tantas mis ganas de salir de aquí que ni lo pensé. Me arrepiento. Quiero vivir en esta casa para siempre. Tu padre es genial.</p><p>Ahora Natalie sostenía un vestido amarillo intenso frente a la silueta de Marcus, para ver cómo le sentaría.</p><p>–Mejor minifalda y camisa—apreció ella dejándolo caer al suelo y volviendo a rebuscar entre todas las prendas que había sobre la cama.</p><p>–Tenéis una figura estupenda. Vais a parecer auténticas chicas—dijo Zoe mientras me maquillaba el rostro con unos polvos canelos.</p><p>–Como Marcus quede más guapo que yo, me suicido—dijo Natalie.</p><p>–Es un adefesio. ¿Habéis oído lo de que aunque la mona se vista de seda...?</p><p>Benjamin llegó y nos apuntó con el teléfono móvil. A los pocos segundos, se escuchó el <em>clic</em> de una fotografía tomada y el destello instantáneo del flash.</p><p>Sentí el impulso de levantarme y arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos, pero de haberlo hecho, el lápiz que Natalie pasaba ahora por mi párpado, habría terminado dentro de mi ojo.</p><p>–¿Me has llamado adefesio?¿tú a mi? –. Marcus se puso a la defensiva.</p><p>–Quien se pica.</p><p>–No le hagas caso, Marcus –medió Natalie.</p><p>–¿De verdad crees que de esta guisa estos dos van a poder salir de aquí sin que el Señor Láng, ni los vigilantes de la entrada se den cuenta? –. Siguió Benjamin. Claro que había pensado en los guardias, pero ahí entraba David y lo convincente que quedase haciendo manitas conmigo. Rezaba a todos los dioses que conocía para que yo pasara inadvertido haciéndome pasar por Zoe.</p><p>Yo era más alto que ella, así que me pondría zapatos planos para no desentonar junto a David. Así evitaba también el andar patizambo para no caerme. Marcus lo tenía más fácil. Bajo todas las capas de colores estridentes quedaría mejor camuflado. Hacía tiempo que Natalie no llamaba la atención tanto como al principio de conocerla, porque ya todos nos habíamos acostumbrado a su extravagante estilo de la estética.</p><p>Era un arcoíris viviente.</p><p>Al menos dos horas habían tardado en arreglarnos y dar el visto bueno; y nos tomó una hora deshacernos de todo nuevamente y dejarlo listo.</p><p>El plan sería puesto en marcha a la mañana siguiente, tras el desayuno, para disponer de todo el día para recorrer Las Cloacas y encontrar el escondite de La Organización. Ben, según nos había dicho, tenía cierta idea de cómo llegar a ese lugar, así que confiaba en que no se echase atrás en el último momento para no decepcionar a mi padre.</p><p>John, extraño en él, estaba muy dispuesto a ayudarnos. Siendo que era uno de los que más veneraba a mi padre en aquella casa y odiaba sobremanera llevarle la contraria.</p><p>Si Wei Láng les pillaba ayudándonos, o cuando se enterase de que Marcus y yo habíamos escapado, exigiría algunas explicaciones a más de uno. Todos sabían perfectamente que esa espada de Damocles pendía sobre sus cabezas. Y en aquella casa no había crimen sin castigo.</p><p>Les agradecía infinitamente que se hubieran apuntado a la fuga aún con esas perspectivas tan nefastas.</p><p>Volvimos a la habitación fingiendo normalidad, lo cual no era difícil pese a la inquietud de nuestras almas.</p><p>Marcus se dejó caer en la cama cuan largo era, pero yo comencé mi ritual de desvestirme.</p><p>–¿Crees que saldrá bien? ¿Crees que cuele?</p><p>–Confiemos en que sí. Sino...Mi padre aumentará la vigilancia sobre nosotros y no tendremos oportunidad alguna.</p><p>–Antes mentí. No quiero vivir aquí para siempre.</p><p>Sonreí por su comentario. Parecía cómodo, boca arriba y con las manos tras la cabeza. En cuanto me quité el pantalón, lo saqué de ese estado. Extraje algo de mi bolsillo que le lancé y cayó sobre su estómago.</p><p>Se trataba de una pequeña jeringuilla, con un líquido azul celeste en su interior. Tan intenso, que parecía irradiar luz propia.</p><p>–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Marcus incorporándose y cogiendo la jeringuilla. Alzándola y mirándola con detenimiento.</p><p>–Esencia de Luna.</p><p>–Así que la tenías tú—dijo, pero acto seguido rectificó. –Estoy de coña. ¿Qué se supone que es?</p><p>–Es una sustancia muy peligrosa. De hecho, está prohibida. Es como si llevaras una droga encima.</p><p>–¿Quieres que me drogue con esto? ¿Es una especie de alucinógeno mágico? –. Seguía sosteniendo la jeringa entre sus dedos, observándola a contraluz, como si así fuera capaz de identificar el contenido.</p><p>–Es para mi –. Desnudo, me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el armario. Encogí las piernas y me las abracé–. La Esencia de Luna es la única sustancia que hace que las criaturas como yo podamos convertirnos en lobo sin la influencia de la luna.</p><p>Eso le impresionó y sus ojos se posaron en mi.</p><p>–¿Quieres decir, de día?</p><p>–En cualquier momento, sí.</p><p>–¿De dónde la has sacado?</p><p>–La cogí del despacho de mi padre sin que se diera cuenta. Puede sernos útil.</p><p>–¿Para qué?</p><p>–Escúchame bien, Marcus. Lo bueno de la Esencia de Luna, es que no sólo nos convierte en lobos, sino que además, bajo sus efectos, somos conscientes de nuestros actos. Lobos con mente de hombre.</p><p>–Eso es...</p><p>–Peligroso. Porque había quienes se refugiaban en ella para realizar actos crueles y despiadados. Por eso se prohibió. Pero mi padre tiene sus contactos.</p><p>–Tu padre es la leche.</p><p>–Es más que eso. Es un genio. Aunque yo no le ando a la zaga. –El vampiro rodó los ojos –. Marcus, te la doy para que la lleves siempre encima. Si logramos encontrar el escondite de La Organización, si nos atacan, yo no podré defenderte. Si se diera el caso, inyéctamela y estaremos en igualdad de condiciones.</p><p>Marcus me despertó al alba, en cuanto volví a mi forma humana. Comió lo justo y necesario, y nos escabullimos al dormitorio de Zoe donde todas las cosas preparadas nos esperaban.</p><p>Era una suerte que mi padre siempre andase tan ocupado con sus negocios, de lo contrarío, lo tendríamos encima cada cinco minutos.</p><p>Las chicas ya estaban también despiertas. Ambas llevaban puestas unas batas por la reciente desnudez. Pero ocupadas con nosotros parecía no importarles. El pudor era algo hace tiempo olvidado entre los de nuestra especie.</p><p>El atuendo seleccionado para Marcus; a parte de la peluca fucsia, fue una blusa con mangas en un solo hombro, de color rosa chicle; una falda corta con volantes de un rutilante violeta; medias hasta las rodillas, una a juego con la camisa y otra con la falda; y unos zapatos de tacón fino con los colores del arcoíris pincelados con purpurina.</p><p>Al primer vistazo, Benjamin lloraba de la risa. Sobretodo con el complemento de las gafas con forma de corazón que Natalie añadió como colofón. Y todos estallaron en carcajadas cuando Marcus, fijándose en Zoe, aprendió a caminar con los tacones a una atípica velocidad y perfección.</p><p>En cuanto a mi, me tocó ser lo más Zoe posible. Una peluca color avellana que caía por mis hombros y dicho sea de paso, hacía cosquillas; un vestido a rayas horizontales de diferentes tonalidades de naranja que cubría solo hasta la mitad de mis muslos. Y en los pies, sin tacón, lo que las chicas habían llamado bailarinas, de color negro. Cabe destacar que me apretaban los pies y eran de lo más incómodo, así que las llevaba puestas a modo pantufla, con el talón al aire.</p><p>Me quedé absorto unos instantes mirándome en el espejo del cuarto de baño. No me parecía a Zoe, pero tampoco me parecía a mi. Era como si otra persona hubiera poseído mi cuerpo y se hubiera vestido de esa guisa.</p><p>Hasta las uñas me habían pintado de dorado. Y para cubrirme el rostro, algo muy necesario, incorporaron unas gafas redondas que ocupaban buena parte del lado superior de la cara.</p><p>Nos entregaron unos bolsos a juego, porque toda chica debe salir de casa con lo que pueda necesitar; y antes del desayuno ya estábamos listos con nuestras mejores galas.</p><p>El plan era conseguir que los guardias se creyeran que éramos Zoe y Natalie, que iban a salir a dar un paseo con los chicos. Todos ataviados también con modelitos para un típico paseo de lo más normal.</p><p>Las auténticas Zoe y Natalie tenían prohibido salir del dormitorio hasta que no recibieran nuestra llamada una vez libres.</p><p>Y con todo eso, colgándome del brazo de David, anduvimos hacia la salida aparentando ser lo que no éramos.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. El nido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(</b>
  <em>
    <b>Sean</b>
  </em>
  <b>)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fue de lo más sencillo salir de la mansión.</p><p>Los guardias apenas dieron importancia a nuestra presencia, mientras hacían bromas con los demás chicos y les daban recomendaciones de sitios a los que ir a tomar un buen desayuno.</p><p>Subimos a la furgoneta sin preocupaciones de que nos fueran a seguir y partimos rumbo a Las Cloacas con David al volante.</p><p>En la parte trasera nos apiñamos los demás.</p><p>Marcus y yo aprovechamos y nos cambiamos de ropa, a una más de combate. Lo mismo que hicieron John, Ben y Josh, con la vestimenta negra de pies a cabeza. Parecíamos un grupo de rateros con clase.</p><p>Rifles de asalto estaban perfectamente apilados en sus maletines en el asiento del copiloto, esperando a ser llevados de cacería.</p><p>Todos los hombres que vivían bajo el amparo de mi padre, sentían un gran afecto por las armas, sobretodo con aquellas con las que se habían entrenado. Por eso la gran mayoría, llevaban grabadas las iniciales de sus respectivos dueños.</p><p>Mi grupo de amigos más allegado eran conocidos como los husmeadores. Expertos en localizar y eliminar a los objetivos potencialmente peligrosos con un variado armamento. Por eso siempre había tenido contacto con ellos. Mi padre los mandaba en ocasiones a rondarme, y como eran mis compañeros, me habían comunicado ese hecho que tenía de lo mas asimilado aunque ellos no me lo hubieran dicho. Como padre no era muy cariñoso, pero le gustaba tener todo bajo control, incluso a su propio hijo.</p><p>Podía imaginar a la perfección su cara cuando descubriera lo que acabábamos de hacer y no pude controlar que una leve sonrisa naciera en el borde de mis labios durante todo el trayecto.</p><p>David estacionó la furgoneta en el mismo lugar donde la tenía el día que nos recogieron de El Matadero y nos apeamos con rapidez.</p><p>Lo bueno de Las Cloacas, es que hasta el más variopinto grupo de personajes pasaba desapercibido, incluso los que llevaban maletines con mas forma de violín que de fusil y no tenían aspecto alguno de músicos de orquesta.</p><p>No reconocí la calle por la que nos adentramos en el lugar, así que supuse que la última vez habíamos cogido una paralela.</p><p>Al recordar, inevitablemente me miré la mano izquierda. En la palma todavía era bien visible la media luna regalo de la hechicera blanca. Confiaba de verdad en que fuera una especie de amuleto o algo protector, porque el hecho de que hubiera quedado grabada en mi piel como tatuaje perenne me hacía dudar al respecto.</p><p>–Por aquí –. Ben iba a la cabeza del grupo y nadie osaba a rechistar sus indicaciones, por muy extrañas que fueran. Lo considerábamos el sabueso del equipo.</p><p>Nos hizo pasar por un estrecho espacio entre dos edificios, tan angosto, que solo pudimos atravesarlo de perfil y uno a uno en fila india.</p><p>Luego nos condujo por varias trastiendas, con lo que nos ganamos improperios de los propietarios que nos pillaban. Y finalmente, llegamos a una puerta metálica en la planta baja de un edificio de fachada sucia.</p><p>Una de las características de Ben, es que, en apariencia, no parecía temer nada ni a nadie. Era una cualidad que siempre había admirado de él, porque a pesar de ser el más flacucho y de verlo como el más enclenque; aquella faceta de su personalidad le confería dureza y aumentaba nuestro respeto hacia el.</p><p>No hay nada que asuste más que el miedo a la muerte, y Ben no la temía. O eso hacía creer a los demás.</p><p>Era de esperar pues, que aquella puerta la abriera él. Sin atisbo de duda.</p><p>Las gruesas bisagras chirriaron en cuanto empujó a su interior.</p><p>Lo que nos recibió, pilló por sorpresa a todos los presentes. Oscuridad, a intervalos, disipada por flashes de luces de colores que barrían a la multitud allí apiñada. Bailando con desenfreno, al compás frenético de aquella música que atravesaba hasta los tímpanos menos sensibles y hacía que el corazón latiera a su imperioso ritmo. Pero sólo fuimos capaces de escucharla cuando hubimos cerrado la puerta y estuvimos dentro del local.</p><p>–¿Un club clandestino? –pregunté.</p><p>El aire era pesado allí dentro por la gran cantidad de gente aglomerada. Los cuerpos sudorosos se restregaban los unos con los otros, como en trance. En algunas manos podía ver con claridad recipientes con un líquido amarillo fluorescente, danzando en alto al meneo de sus dueños. Algo hipnótico y perturbador al mismo tiempo.</p><p>–Una fiesta rave –dijo Ben. Su anatomía le permitía pasar entre los cuerpos con una pasmosa facilidad, casi sin rozarles siquiera, a pesar de estar embutidos en aquellas cuatro paredes que parecían encoger por momentos.</p><p>Visto desde fuera, nadie hubiera jurado que todas aquellas personas estaban allí dentro, ni que cupiesen siquiera. Tampoco se escuchaba la música amortiguada por el hormigón. Lo cual tenía una simple explicación.</p><p>Aquel sitio acogía aquel tipo de fiestas a menudo, y el local estaba encantado. Como muchas cosas en Las Cloacas, las sorpresas estaban en cualquier esquina. No debía ser motivo de asombro si en uno de los edificios que nos rodeaban hubiera una habitación llena de lingotes de oro, o un oso polar durmiendo sobre una cama de agua.</p><p>Era como un concurso de la televisión. Nunca sabrías lo que te esperaba tras la puerta número tres.</p><p>–¿No podemos quedarnos un poco? –. Cuestionó Josh.</p><p>–Ni lo sueñes –. David, el único que no iba vestido como nosotros, sino que parecía preparado para la misa de los domingos; lo cogió por la nuca y le empujó para que dejara de mirar a las chicas, que bailaban seductoramente vestidas con unas cortas prendas de ropa más aptas para la playa que para un lugar así.</p><p>–Un rato más aquí y voy a tener que tomarme una aspirina –. John se tapaba las orejas con las manos, aunque dudaba que eso sirviera de algo. Aquella música estaba muy alta y era de lo más estridente. Sus altas frecuencias eran molestas para nuestro sensible sentido del oído.</p><p>Entonces busqué a Marcus, que iba a mi espalda, mirando como escandalizado a la multitud. Le cogí la mano para que no se distrajera y nos perdiera de vista.</p><p>–¿Tu primera fiesta?</p><p>–Sí. Ni siquiera fui al baile de fin de curso en el instituto porque no me atreví a pedírselo a nadie.</p><p>Lo reconoció sin aflicción, como si contara la triste historia de otra persona y no la suya propia. Incluso se permitió el lujo de sonreír.</p><p>Detuve mis pasos y tiré de él hasta que quedó tan próximo a mi cuerpo que era capaz de ver mis propios ojos reflejados en los suyos, y nada más.</p><p>Como por inercia, mis manos viajaron a su cintura, pero él no se movía. No comprendía porqué yo estaba haciendo lo que hacía. Ni yo mismo era capaz de entenderlo.</p><p>Lo cogí por las muñecas para que sus manos se posaran sobre mis hombros y cuando volví a sujetar sus caderas, le obligué a moverse. A nuestro propio ritmo, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo bailar aquella música tan moderna para mis anticuados conocimientos.</p><p>Por fin Marcus entendió, y se dejó llevar por mi. Con la sonrisa grabada en los labios. Me sentía torpe, atrapado entre la gente que nos rodeaba por todas partes, pero aún así, la alegría en el rostro del vampiro que tenía entre mis brazos, era más que suficiente para que la vergüenza no tuviera cabida.</p><p>Sus manos se movieron hacia mi nuca, acariciando los cabellos que habían allí. Un gesto tan dulce e íntimo, que sentí un hormigueo en el vientre.</p><p>Reflejado en sus pupilas; el mundo desapareció por completo. A solas, los dos, compartiendo un baile cuya melodía únicamente estaba en nuestras cabezas.</p><p>No podía cambiar el pasado de Marcus, pero si él me aceptaba, su futuro podría ser muy diferente a mi lado.</p><p>Estaba en mi burbuja particular, hasta que la mano de alguien en mi hombro la hizo explotar.</p><p>–Tenemos que seguir. Saldremos por el otro lado –. Ben señaló una puerta metálica al fondo del local donde ya estaban esperándonos todos los demás. John era el único que miraba en nuestra dirección, sonriente.</p><p>Esquivamos algunos cuerpos danzantes más y salimos al exterior. Otro callejón. Pero este, a diferencia de los demás por los que habíamos pasado, estaba limpio. Como si de repente hubiéramos llegado a una dimensión alternativa dentro de Las Cloacas y hubieran barrido el suelo y pintado las paredes de ladrillo de un impoluto blanco.</p><p>–Atentos –. Ben sacó un cigarrillo con parsimonia y se lo puso entre los labios. De otro bolsillo cogió una cerilla, la arrastró por la pared y se encendió en un chisporroteo. Entonces, apuntó la llama a un punto concreto de la pared que se prendió instantáneamente trazando una marca.</p><p>Alucinados, nos dimos cuenta de que era una flecha que apuntaba hacia la izquierda.</p><p>«Las flechas indican el camino a La Organización.»</p><p>Ben se encendió el cigarro y tiró la cerilla al suelo, nada contagiado de nuestro asombro.</p><p>–Hay más –dijo y soltó una bocanada de humo.</p><p>–Pues sigamos—apremió Josh, insuflado con renovados ánimos.</p><p>La siguiente flecha estaba camuflada en un toldo de color caqui, que en otros tiempos pudo ser amarillo limón. Escrita con tinta de bolígrafo, señalando a la derecha.</p><p>Las otras dos estaban casi juntas. Una, en la esquina de un letrero con faltas de ortografía, tal así, que nos fue imposible averiguar qué vendían en el establecimiento. Quizás se trataba de una lengua muerta o un idioma especial para alguna raza concreta. Y la otra flecha la vimos en el suelo, como un graffiti.</p><p>La última, la definitiva, la encontramos en una ventana, en la parte de la persiana que daba a la calle y apuntaba hacia abajo.</p><p>Y hacia abajo, habían unas planchas metálicas con un pequeño tirador oxidado. Como una extraña boca de alcantarilla. Pero no se trataba de eso, ni mucho menos.</p><p>Nos miramos unos a otros, todos con las mismas palabras escritas en los ojos.</p><p>«Los vampiros están bajo tierra.»</p><p>David y Josh, coordinados, miraron a ambos lados de la callejuela y se posicionaron junto a lo que consideramos la entrada de la guarida de los vampiros.</p><p>Las pocas personas que habían por allí fuera estaban pendientes de sus quehaceres y no reparaban en nosotros. Ben fue el que se agachó dispuesto a abrir aquel pesado acceso, y John se colocó junto a David. Los cuatro se quedarían arriba. Marcus bajaría y yo, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.</p><p>A pesar del aspecto deteriorado de las planchas, no chirriaron cuando Ben tiró de la manilla hacia arriba y las abrió.</p><p>Al otro lado habían unas escaleras metálicas ancladas a la pared que se perdían en la oscuridad, pero en la distancia se distinguía un leve atisbo de intensa luz.</p><p>Asentí mirando a mis compañeros para confirmar que estaba listo, y dejé que Marcus fuera delante. Nos esperase lo que nos esperase allí abajo, yo no sería bien recibido.</p><p>Nada más poner un pie al fondo de lo que se asemejaba a un pozo; nos dimos cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.</p><p>Luz ultravioleta era lo que iluminaba lo que parecía ser una habitación completamente vacía, con el suelo y las paredes íntegramente blancos, y con una abertura en forma de puerta al fondo. Más allá, se veía más y más violeta. Como un pasillo sin final inmediato y ni rastro de criatura alguna.</p><p>Un zumbido llegaba con claridad a mis oídos y hacía un frío que calaba los huesos. Marcus, delante de mi, era como si examinara su alrededor. Alerta. Yo le imité. La preocupación se instaló en el fondo de mi estómago y sentí náuseas. Había demasiada calma.</p><p>Entonces Marcus me miró. Sus colmillos, bajo aquella luz, habían cobrado un desconcertante color azul turquesa y su piel, parecía reflejar el mismo violeta que nos rodeaba de una forma extraña.</p><p>–¿Oyes eso?</p><p>–¿El zumbido?</p><p>Asintió.</p><p>–No parece haber nadie—dijo.</p><p>Aunque, de repente, sin más, abrió mucho los ojos y volvió la vista al frente. Como si pudiera ver más allá de las innumerables habitaciones que parecía haber.</p><p>Entonces empezó a caminar.</p><p>–Marcus... –. Sus pasos eran cada vez más apresurados. Como si hubiera encontrado algo que le atraía cual canto de sirena.</p><p>En un momento nos vimos en la habitación siguiente, igual de vacía. Igual de blanca. Igual de cegadora.</p><p>Continuamos hasta llegar a otra, y a la que seguía. Así, hasta tres habitaciones más.</p><p>Y finalmente vimos algo diferente que captó nuestra atención inmediata.</p><p>Había una mujer completamente desnuda, como suspendida en el aire. Pero a medida que nos acercábamos a ella, pudimos ver sus tobillos encadenados, colgando boca abajo de un gancho que se sujetaba en el techo.</p><p>El techo...No lo habíamos mirado.</p><p>Allí había vampiros. Tres. Erguidos en contra de la gravedad, como si aquellos cuartos estuvieran del revés y Marcus y yo estuviéramos en el lado equivocado.</p><p>Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, sin parpadear, parecían examinarnos a cada segundo.</p><p>No pude evitar mirar atrás. Ahora era consciente de lo que se nos venía encima. Escuché quedos bufidos de molestia. Gruñidos. Pasos suaves, como si deslizaran una tela de seda por la pared.</p><p>Y la mujer que colgaba del techo, todavía estaba viva, pero le quedaba poco para exhalar su último suspiro. La sangre caía en un fino hilo por su torso, desde el ombligo. Llegando a los pechos que también tenía al aire.</p><p>La habían casi vaciado por completo del fluido vital.</p><p>La cara de Marcus era la viva imagen del espanto más absoluto, pero siguió caminando, como si poner distancia de por medio entre él y la mujer que pronto sería un colgante cadáver fuera a hacerle olvidar la horripilante imagen del crimen.</p><p>–Marcus... –. Volvió a ignorar mi llamada y continuó. Paso tras paso. Cada vez más rápidos. Al igual que todos los vampiros que habíamos dejado atrás, y que ni quería pensar cuántos serían. Pero les escuchaba moverse, con nosotros.</p><p>Todas las habitaciones parecían idénticas, como haber caído en un bucle sin fin.</p><p>Marcus iba delante de mi, muchos pasos. Demasiados.</p><p>Le llamé incesante, pero él seguía. Cegado por el miedo. O por la curiosidad.</p><p>Hasta que no nos dejaron avanzar más.</p><p>Un par de vampiros bajaron del techo con un salto que parecía ensayado. Y se plantaron delante de nosotros como dos columnas de mármol. Impidiéndonos por completo el acceso a la siguiente habitación.</p><p>Y para mi desgracia, sus ojos no se apartaban de mi. Marcus era invisible.</p><p>A nuestras espaldas escuché los tenues sonidos de más vampiros al caer sobre el suelo, como hojas al aterrizar sobre la hierba.</p><p>Todos vestían de riguroso negro, pero a diferencia de mis amigos; estos llevaban prendas en su mayoría elegantes y de estilo gótico. Parecían listos para una fiesta muy oscura.</p><p>Pude distinguir collares con pinchos. Cadenas colgando en pantalones que ni siquiera tintineaban al moverse. Y uno de ellos incluso, por alguna razón, llevaba un látigo enrollado en uno de sus brazos con una tensión que podría cortar la circulación de cualquier ser humano normal.</p><p>Se nos acercaban lentamente, por todos los flancos, rodeándonos como si fueran a darnos caza o a presenciar una pelea callejera.</p><p>–Marcus... –. «La esencia de Luna.» Quise decir, pero no pude, porque antes de que terminara de pronunciar la <em>s</em> de Marcus, recibí una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago por parte de una de las moles que nos habían bloqueado el paso.</p><p>Sentí que me quedaba sin aire y me retorcí sobre mi mismo. Perdiendo incluso la fuerza de las piernas y cayendo al suelo de rodillas.</p><p>–¡Sean! –escuché gritar a Marcus. Aunque bien pudo ser producto de mi imaginación.</p><p>Alguien a mi espalda me cogió del pelo y dio un tirón hacia arriba. Arañándome el cuero cabelludo en el proceso.</p><p>Creo que grité, pero pude oír cómo me hablaban con la boca cerca del oído.</p><p>–¿Cómo te atreves a pisar este santuario, criatura asquerosa? –. Fuera quien fuese, cerró la boca y el ruido que hicieron sus dientes al chocar unos con otros me provocó un escalofrío en la columna vertebral.</p><p>«Lo sabía. Yo no sería bienvenido en este lugar. Tenía los minutos contados.»</p><p>–¡Soltadlo! –. Marcus se puso delante de mi y vi su mano apartar la del otro vampiro de un manotazo.</p><p>–Los hombres lobo no entran aquí –dijo una voz aguda de mujer que se acercaba a nosotros por el techo. Llevaba un corto vestido negro pegado al cuerpo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y a pesar de estar boca abajo a nuestros ojos; su pelo largo y rojo como los rubíes se mantenía en su sitio.</p><p>Con una ligera floritura llegó a donde estábamos. Sus ojos parecían el carbón más oscuro, y bajo el párpado inferior del ojo izquierdo llevaba tatuada una lágrima roja.</p><p>No pasé por alto cómo los demás vampiros se apartaron un poco ante su presencia, así que supuse que era un alto cargo dentro de aquel lugar. Aunque desconocía por completo la jerarquía de los vampiros.</p><p>La recién llegada se agachó a mi altura y me cogió del mentón obligándome a mirarla a los ojos. Sus dedos parecían afilados cuchillos y apretaba con fuerza.</p><p>–¿O es que quieres contratar nuestros servicios, Lassie? –. Su boca se torció en una pérfida sonrisa.</p><p>El público se carcajeó, e incluso hubieron murmullos generalizados.</p><p>–No le toques. –La mano de Marcus cogió la muñeca de aquella vampira, pero a diferencia que con el vampiro anterior, la suya no la movió un ápice de donde estaba.</p><p>Ella le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.</p><p>–¿Lo estás defendiendo?</p><p>Las palabras salieron de su boca como un escupitajo.</p><p>Los cuchicheos crecieron de intensidad en la habitación, donde ya parecía haber al menos veinte vampiros.</p><p>–¡Es <em>El encantador de lobos</em>! –. Chilló alguien de entre la multitud. Y más voces se sumaron secundando el comentario. Además de las constantes risas.</p><p>La vampira me soltó sin delicadeza alguna y se irguió. Encarándose con Marcus.</p><p>–¿Es cierto eso? ¿Eres el amigo de los licántropos? ¿El traidor a su raza?</p><p>–Déjalo tranquilo. Sean sólo me acompaña. Yo vine a hablar con...</p><p>–¡Habla! –. Ante su grito, la sala quedó en completo silencio. Como si hubiera dado la orden de: <em>¡firmes!</em></p><p>Solo se oía mi entrecortada respiración.</p><p>En un visto y no visto, la mujer saltó sobre Marcus haciéndole caer al suelo, en un estrépito que sentí que resonó por todas las habitaciones. El dolor en mi espalda no se hizo esperar por culpa del vínculo, y lo experimenté como si me hubieran golpeado en la columna con un bate de béisbol.</p><p>Encogido sobre el suelo, contemplé la escena que había ante mis ojos. No creía posible que la vampira matase a Marcus, pero cuanto más tiempo pasábamos allí dentro, menos confiaba en nuestras posibilidades de escapar con vida. Sobretodo yo.</p><p>El rostro de la mujer se acercó a Marcus, tanto, que pensé que iba a besarle. Bufé como protesta, pero no era capaz de moverme. Sus ademanes eran casi felinos, y sus largas uñas pintadas de negro acariciaron la piel de su mejilla.</p><p>–¿Alexander? –. Preguntó entonces. En su voz había una ligera conmoción.</p><p>–No es Alexander.</p><p>Las palabras llegaron en la distancia. Alguien se acercaba, y los mastodontes que bloqueaban la salida se apartaron para dejar que entrase. Los pasos se oían cada vez más nítidos y eran acompañados por un sonido metálico a intervalos.</p><p>En segundos lo tuvimos delante. Un hombre vestido con un recto traje de riguroso negro y detalles plateados. Con corbata y camisa con chorreras a juego. Parecía sacado de una novela de terror del mismísimo Edgar Allan Poe.</p><p>De piel pálida y cabellos oscuros repeinados hacia atrás. Demasiado elegante para aquel lugar.</p><p>Nada más verle, la vampira se levantó y se alejó de Marcus; que parecía aturdido sin poder creer la suerte de seguir con vida y permaneció tumbado unos instantes.</p><p>–Es Marcus. ¿Me equivoco?</p><p>El hombre tenía una sonrisa amable de repente pintada en el rostro, como si fuéramos sus invitados de honor. Se acercó a Marcus y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Él no la aceptó y se puso en pie por su cuenta.</p><p>–¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –preguntó Marcus desconfiado. La misma mala espina que me daba a mi.</p><p>–Sé muchas cosas de ti, Marcus.</p><p>El vampiro tenía un bastón en la mano con la parte inferior metálica, y lo hizo girar en su mano con un elegante movimiento de muñeca.</p><p>–¿Qué te trae por aquí?</p><p>A pesar de su tono educado y en aparente calma, era el que más miedo daba de todo el recinto. De eso no había duda. Incluso algunos vampiros evitaban mirarle directamente. Se trataba del jefe sin lugar a equívocos.</p><p>–Quiero respuestas.</p><p>Los ojos de Marcus y los míos se cruzaron rápidamente.</p><p>–Pregunta, pues.</p><p>Hizo un gesto con la mano que bien podría haber sido el ofrecimiento para que tomara asiento.</p><p>–Uno de vosotros me convirtió en esto y quiero saber quién os pagó para hacerlo.</p><p>–Esas son dos preguntas—dijo el recién llegado. Lanzó el bastón al aire y lo recogió con gracia –. ¿Cuál quieres que respondamos primero?</p><p>Marcus pareció titubear.</p><p>–¿Quién os hizo el encargo?</p><p>–Sera. Respóndele tú a eso.</p><p>La mujer pelirroja dio un paso al frente, complacida por tal honor. El vampiro, mientras tanto, tiró de nuevo el bastón hacia arriba, pero antes de que llegara al suelo, en perfecta posición vertical, lo detuvo con la punta de su zapato. Manteniendolo allí en equilibrio durante unos segundos. Parecía un malabarista, y nosotros los espectadores de su macabro circo.</p><p>–Pues fue un tal Alexander. Creí que eras tú, pero parece que me equivoqué.</p><p>El rostro de Marcus se descompuso bajo el peso de esas palabras. Con los ojos muy abiertos, desorbitados. Entonces gruñó y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta.</p><p>–¡Mientes!</p><p>–No lo hace—dijo el vampiro del bastón. Eso sosegó la ira de Marcus. Como si le hubiera echado un jarro de agua fría encima y se hubiese congelado. –Tu hermano solicitó tu muerte y nos pagó generosamente por ella.</p><p>–¿Qué motivos tendría Alexander? –. Su voz era apenas un sollozo triste.</p><p>–Nunca cuestionamos el porqué. Nos basta un quién y un cuándo.</p><p>–Y un cheque. –Aclaró la tal Sera, haciendo que los presentes rieran por lo bajo.</p><p>El vampiro asintió con media sonrisa bailando en sus labios y volvió a hablar.</p><p>–¿Deseas la respuesta de la otra pregunta?</p><p>–Sí. ¿Quién de vosotros fue? –. Marcus recobró fuerzas y barrió con la mirada al grupo, acusador.</p><p>–Yo—dijo el vampiro trajeado. No había duda alguna de que era sincero. –Eres afortunado. No suelo encargarme de los objetivos personalmente, pero tú eras especial.</p><p>–¿Especial? ¿Por eso me convirtió en esto? ¡¿Por qué no me mató?!</p><p>–Lo hice. Te maté y te devolví a la vida. Una mejor.</p><p>–Esto no es mejor.</p><p>Los ojos de Marcus expresaban infinita rabia.</p><p>Me vi obligado a intervenir.</p><p>–Marcus, míralo bien. –Sentí de pronto como si me hubieran aplastado con una viga de hierro. Pero había sido el puño metálico del bastón el que me cruzó la cara en un visto y no visto. Escuché como un chorro de mi sangre caía sobre el blanco suelo, a pocos pasos de mi, y salía de la comisura de mis labios deslizándose hasta la barbilla.</p><p>–No tolero que los de tú calaña nos dirijan la palabra—dijo el vampiro. Sujetaba el bastón como un palo de golf, dispuesto a golpearme otra vez si replicaba.</p><p>Marcus se acercó a mi, y se agachó a mi altura, limpiando la sangre de mi mentón con los dedos a modo de caricia.</p><p>–¿Qué has querido decir? –murmuró.</p><p>–Que no quise matarte porque eres mi hijo, Marcus—respondió el vampiro por mi. – Tú y Alexander. Por eso te convertí en lo que eres.</p><p>Marcus se levantó para encararle. Pude ver que cerraba los puños con fuerza contenida.</p><p>–Tú no eres mi padre. Yo no tengo de eso.</p><p>Aunque lo negase, el evidente parecido que yo había captado desde que hizo acto de presencia no se podía pasar por alto. Incluso tenía los mismos ojos dispares y el similar puente de nariz. Ese perfil era inconfundible.</p><p>–Sé que nunca estuve con vosotros, pero...</p><p>–¡No tengo padre!</p><p>–Niégalo cuanto quieras, Marcus. Pero en el fondo, sabes que es cierto.</p><p>–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –. Apretaba los dientes y podía ver la tensión en su mandíbula.</p><p>–Elias Aslin.</p><p>No hubo respuesta. Pero el aire se volvió pesado. De pronto aquello parecía una obra de teatro que ninguno de los que estábamos allí queríamos presenciar. A pesar de todo, nadie movió un músculo.</p><p>–Elias... –repitió Marcus visiblemente afectado. Era obvio que aquel nombre no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.</p><p>–Sé perfectamente que no he estado con vosotros y no merezco que me llaméis padre, aún así, no podía matarte. Cuando tú hermano vino a pedir nuestros servicios, tuve que ocuparme de todo.</p><p>–¿Y a qué vino lo de la flor si no me mataste en realidad?</p><p>–Soy un romántico. Es nuestro sello. La Brugmansia florece de noche. Es perfecta para las criaturas como nosotros.</p><p>–No puedo creerte. Este lugar. Tú. Mi padre abandonó a mi madre antes de que naciéramos y nunca más supo de él. ¡La dejaste sola!</p><p>Su pena era tan intensa que hasta yo era capaz de sentir su dolor en mi corazón. El batiburrillo de sentimientos que le arrollaban era abrumador.</p><p>–Ni sabía que vuestra madre estaba embarazada cuando fui convertido en esto. Lo descubrí poco después, y para evitar haceros daño me alejé todo cuanto pude. Lo suficiente para no mataros, pero lo justo para conoceros. He sido vuestra sombra durante años aunque lo desconozcas.</p><p>–Me da igual. Ahora no me interesan tus palabras de padre preocupado. No estuviste cuando pudiste hacernos falta. A pesar de esa poca distancia que dices que pusiste. Nuestra madre murió y nos quedamos completamente solos.</p><p>–Admito que eso es cierto. ¿Hubieras preferido que me presentara en tu puerta con este aspecto? Créeme que no. Nadie quisiera –. Cogió el bastón de cada extremo y lo partió como si no fuera más que el delicado tallo de una flor. Quedándose con dos pedazos en cada mano.</p><p>En su rostro se mostró entonces una sonrisa de lo más macabra, que heló la sangre de mis venas. Marcus también pareció intuir que algo no iba del todo bien y casi de manera imperceptible, se alejó un par de pasos de su padre.</p><p>–Sin embargo, ahora eres un vampiro, Marcus. Podrías formar parte de esto si quisieras. ¿Sabes que soy yo el fundador de La Organización? –. Saboreaba aquellas palabras como un delicioso caramelo. –¿Ves el respeto que me tienen? Es por esto –. Antes de que el eco de su voz se extinguiera, sus brazos hicieron un hábil movimiento y los pedazos de bastón que sostenía en las manos salieron disparados a ambos lados de la habitación, dando de lleno y de forma certera en el pecho de dos de los vampiros que había a nuestro alrededor, y los dos cayeron desplomados en el suelo.</p><p>No me cabía duda alguna de que ese vampiro era el cabecilla, así que creía ciegamente en su palabra. Tampoco debía sorprenderme que lo fuera. Saltaba a la vista que era el más sádico del lugar. Alguien que era capaz de crear una sociedad como aquella tenía que ser considerada la más peligrosa de las criaturas. Todos le temían allí dentro. Yo le tenía pavor. Y Marcus también debía hacerlo, de eso estaba completamente seguro.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. El culpable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(<em>Marcus</em>)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>–Jamás seré uno de los vuestros. –Sentencié.</p><p>Si el hombre que decía ser mi padre se sintió ofendido o no por mis palabras, no dio señal alguna de ello. Sin embargo, hizo un gesto con las manos y los vampiros que nos rodeaban se hicieron a un lado, dejando el espacio suficiente para que Sean y yo nos largáramos de allí por donde habíamos venido.</p><p>El pobre Sean eran un despojo humano. Sangrando por el borde del labio inferior y también por la nuca. Magullado, y andando con torpeza, se dejó guiar por mi hasta la salida sin oposición alguna. Respiraba con pesadez y soltaba leves quejidos esporádicos. Viéndole así, era un alivio saber que al día siguiente todas las posibles marcas habrían desaparecido de su hermoso e inmaculado rostro.</p><p>Y pensar que habíamos salido de allí con vida. Eso era un milagro.</p><p>Hice que Sean se me enganchara en la espalda, como una simple mochila. No era pesado, al menos no con mis nuevas habilidades. Y sin dificultad alguna, y extrema rapidez, subí las escaleras de vuelta a la superficie.</p><p>Ben abrió las planchas metálicas justo antes de que yo se lo pidiera desde el otro lado, y sin esperar ni un instante, tiraron de los brazos de Sean que rodeaban mi cuello.</p><p>–¿Qué ha pasado allá abajo? –preguntó John aterrorizado mirando a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados.</p><p>Pusieron a Sean en el suelo para examinarle.</p><p>–Estoy bien—dijo Sean con voz rasgada por el dolor. No se apartaba la mano del estómago, justo donde le había asestado la patada uno de los enormes vampiros. Era fuerte aún en su forma humana. Nadie común hubiera aguantado ni la mitad que Sean allí dentro.</p><p>Me había seguido a pesar de saber a la perfección a lo que se exponía, y no podía evitar sentirme culpable por sus heridas. Él no dejaba de mirarme, con aquellos ojos rasgados casi cerrados por completo. Intentando no quejarse. Con la frente empapada en sudor y los labios tan tensos que parecían apenas una imperceptible línea.</p><p>David le echó un rápido vistazo y lo alzó cual princesa recién rescatada.</p><p>La cabeza de Sean cayó hacia atrás por su propio peso, y habría jurado que se sumió en la inconsciencia. Quise ser yo el que lo cargara de nuevo, pero Ben me detuvo antes de que alzara siquiera los brazos.</p><p>–Ya has hecho suficiente –dijo tajante y enfadado.</p><p>Ahí estaba otra vez la mirada de hielo. Aquello era tan cierto, que no dije nada. Simplemente los seguí sumido en el mutismo.</p><p>Solicité que nos llevaran a casa de Sean, pero estando herido, no me hicieron el menor caso. Así que volvimos a la mansión. Donde como era de esperar, el Señor Láng nos aguardaba. Tan quieto frente a la puerta de entrada, que parecía tallado en piedra. Con los largos cabellos negros ondeando al viento, pero con la ofensa marcada en todas las facciones de su cara.</p><p>No había crimen sin castigo, y el mío fue alejarme de Sean por esa noche.</p><p>El Señor Láng me obligó a quedarme encerrado en su despacho hasta que la mañana siguiente llegara. La habitación más alejada de la casa y también la más alta. Aquella donde los demás lobos difícilmente captarían mi olor.</p><p>Y allí me quedé. Obediente como el que más. Deseando con todas mis fuerzas que Sean se hubiera recuperado para entonces.</p><p>Aparté el sillón de cuero de detrás de la mesa, y encajé mi cuerpo en el hueco que quedaba debajo. Abrazando mis propias piernas. Como un niño que jugase al escondite.</p><p>«<em>Pues fue un tal Alexander.</em><em>»</em></p><p>Ni Sean ni esas palabras se iban de mi cabeza. ¿De verdad mi hermano había sido capaz de buscar a esos vampiros para que me matasen? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Qué le había hecho yo? ¿Acaso me odiaba?</p><p>Una parte de mi se negaba a creerlo. ¿Por qué debería? Aquellos vampiros eran unos asesinos. Unos delincuentes. Y no descartaba que también fueran unos mentirosos. Pero otra, no dejaba de gritar que era tan cierto como que el sol salía cada mañana y la luna cada noche.</p><p>¿Qué otra persona conocía yo con algún motivo, por remoto que fuera, para querer verme muerto?</p><p>Sólo tenía a Alexander.</p><p>Sólo a mi único hermano. Mi otra mitad.</p><p>Tal vez debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Tenía que haber sabido verlo y estar preparado para ello. Pero me sentía como si me estuvieran estrujando el corazón lenta y dolorosamente con unas tenazas.</p><p>Ahora mi objetivo era enfrentarle. Saber por qué había hecho una cosa como esa. Conocer la razón que le había llevado a buscar a aquellos vampiros y pedirles mi asesinato. Y después de eso, ya vería si podría perdonarle o no. Aunque...¿qué justificación podía tener para tal monstruosidad?</p><p>Dejé caer mi cabeza entre las rodillas, enterrándola allí y deseando dormirme para no despertar jamás.</p><p>Pensé en Sean, que en esos momentos sería Baboso. Una bestia más dura. Un animal que esperaba hiciera desaparecer sus heridas y que al día siguiente solo fueran un recuerdo.</p><p>Me prometí a mi mismo, que nunca más volvería a dejar que Sean me acompañara a un sitio como aquel. Supuse desde un primer momento que los vampiros y los hombres lobo se odiaban, pero no conocía el alcance de tal aversión.</p><p>De haber ido Sean solo a aquel lugar, nunca hubiera vuelto. Seguro.</p><p>También pensé en Elias.</p><p>Mi <em>padre</em>.</p><p>Odiaba esa palabra, y más ahora que le había puesto un rostro.</p><p>La maldad era tan visible en él como el vapor tras una ducha de agua caliente. El líder de aquella pandilla de vampiros psicópatas. El hombre que me engendró y al que no pensé que conocería en toda mi vida. Con la sangre tan fría que ni parpadeó al matar a aquellas dos criaturas que pertenecían a su banda.</p><p>Le había dado por muerto. Y en cierta forma así era. Incluso pensé en ocasiones que habría formado otra familia. Aunque eso sólo me importó durante mi infancia, hasta que asumí que no le necesitábamos. Que estábamos perfectamente sin él.</p><p>Tenía claro que nunca le llamaría papá, y que no quería saber nada de Elias Aslin.</p><p>Y con ese pensamiento, me dormí.</p><p>Cuando alguien tiró de mi brazo y me sacó de debajo de la mesa bruscamente. Desperté.</p><p>–Sal de aquí.</p><p>El Señor Láng me miraba con odio. Tanto, que si las miradas matasen, ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra. Quizás sí fuera una suerte que acabar conmigo implicase matar a su propio hijo.</p><p>–Sí, Señor—dije cabizbajo.</p><p>Pero antes de salir de allí, su voz me detuvo.</p><p>–Sean sigue en el dormitorio.</p><p>–¿Está mejor?</p><p>–Cometisteis una locura escapando de aquí. Y bajando a aquel lugar. Si mi hijo hubiera muerto allí abajo, no hubiera tenido compasión alguna contigo. Eso tenlo por seguro.</p><p>–Y me lo habría merecido—asumí.</p><p>Vi su nuez moverse cuando tragó saliva dispuesto a continuar.</p><p>–Eres lo peor que le ha pasado a mi hijo—dijo.</p><p>Me dio la espalda, mirando por el ventanal, quién sabe a donde.</p><p>Y sin decir nada más, salí de allí.</p><p>Aquel hombre y yo nunca nos llevaríamos bien. Él me odiaba intensamente. Y no era para menos. Apostaba a que en trescientos veintiún años Sean había tenido una vida relativamente tranquila, hasta que me crucé en su camino.</p><p>No era capaz de comprender porqué era tan protector conmigo. Porqué tenía que estar tan pendiente de mi, y el motivo de que quisiera ayudarme a cualquier precio. Incluso el de su propia vida.</p><p>Antes de que llegase al final de las escaleras, me topé con Natalie. Llevaba el cabello de color violeta, corto y desigual. Y un vestido de un tono similar. Me sonrió con confianza. No era de extrañar después de lo que habíamos vivido y la ropa que habíamos compartido.</p><p>–¿Qué tal tu noche? –preguntó. Parecía ajena a la situación, o puede que no supiera de la misa la mitad.</p><p>–Mal. No he dejado de darle vueltas a lo que pasó en el nido de aquellos vampiros.</p><p>–Tú no pareces herido.</p><p>–¿Viste a Sean? –. Pregunté alterado de repente.</p><p>–Ya está bien. Completamente recuperado. Pero anoche era igual que mirar un cuadro mal pintado.</p><p>–Eso es culpa mía...Yo debí haberle defendido mejor.</p><p>–Tú no tienes la culpa de nada –me acarició amigable el dorso de la mano que yo tenía sobre la barandilla. –Nadie lo obligó a ir a ese lugar. Una persona cuerda no lo hubiera hecho—dijo y me guiñó el ojo.</p><p>Le di la razón en eso.</p><p>–Voy a verlo.</p><p>Bajé los pocos escalones que me quedaban de un solo salto. Estaba ansioso por ver cómo se encontraba Sean. Si mi corazón estuviera vivo, de seguro latiría muy deprisa en ese instante.</p><p>Sorteé a dos desconocidos en el pasillo que murmuraron algo entre ellos y finalmente llegué al dormitorio. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Sean tumbado en la cama, tapado cuidadosamente con una sábana de color amarillo pastel. Era evidente que alguien lo había puesto allí.</p><p>Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me acerqué sin hacer ruido.</p><p>Se me hacía muy extraño ver a Sean dormir en una cama. Parecía realmente relajado. Examiné que no hubiera ni rastro de marcas en su labio. Y tampoco vi cardenal alguno al levantar un poco la sábana y mirar su pecho desnudo.</p><p>La preocupación que me había mantenido en tensión durante horas se desvaneció y por fin pude relajarme.</p><p>Viéndole descansar tan plácidamente, no pude evitar que una de mis manos rozara su mejilla. Suave como la piel de un melocotón. Y cálida. Me incliné un poco y le pasé los dedos por el cabello, a modo de caricia.</p><p>Él hizo un sonido por lo bajo, como una queja, pero seguía durmiendo. No se había despertado. Su respiración continuaba siendo acompasada y profunda. Quizás estaba soñando.</p><p>Sus perfectas facciones se me antojaban más bellas si cabe en ese momento, con la luz del sol bañando su piel tersa. Tan delicada y fuerte al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Recordé nuevamente las caricias que nos dimos en la celda. Los besos con los que parecía que íbamos a devorarnos el uno al otro.</p><p>No podía negar que había disfrutado aquel contacto a pesar de que había sido con otro hombre. Ante la perspectiva de la muerte inminente, me había dejado llevar después de que él me besara la primera vez. Y había perdido el control sobre mi mismo y mis acciones.</p><p>Amor no debía de haber entre nosotros, lo tenía claro. Pero después de probar yo su sangre en primer lugar, se había creado entre ambos algo que iba más allá de ese vínculo lobuno.</p><p>El famoso vínculo que le convertía en mi esclavo por toda la eternidad, como esos antepasados suyos que luchaban por otros. Que protegían a otros. Tan ridículo y romántico a la vez, según se mirase.</p><p>«Se me está yendo la cabeza.»</p><p>Su cabello era sedoso al tacto, tan diferente al espeso y duro del lobo. Seguro que por todo lo que se cuidaba.</p><p>Entonces, de repente, escuché un carraspeo detrás de mi.</p><p>Al girar el rostro en su dirección vi a John, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con una bandeja en la mano y una evidente cara de estar en apuros.</p><p>–Perdón –dijo sonrojado. –No quería interrumpir, pero le traía el desayuno a Sean.</p><p>–Sigue dormido. Si quieres yo se lo doy.</p><p>Me acerqué a John y le quité la bandeja de las manos.</p><p>El plato estaba lleno hasta los topes. Huevos revueltos, tiras de beicon frito, tostadas. Un vaso de zumo de naranja y una taza de humeante café.</p><p>Todo parecía realmente exquisito, y resultaba raro que no se me abriera el apetito ante algo así. Manjares por los que en los viejos tiempos hubiera matado.</p><p>John asintió y se despidió en silencio cerrando de nuevo la puerta. Juraría que con la pincelada de una sonrisa en la cara.</p><p>Sean se despertó con nuestra pequeña charla y se acomodó sobre la almohada en el acto.</p><p>–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó somnoliento. Los cabellos de su coronilla estaban despeinados en todas direcciones y le daban un aire gracioso.</p><p>–Vine a ver cómo estabas.</p><p>Con la bandeja en las manos, me coloqué a su lado tomando asiento. Pinché con el tenedor un poco de los huevos revueltos y lo dirigí a su boca.</p><p>–Me encuentro bien–dijo alzando las cejas por la sorpresa de mi gesto.</p><p>–Después de todas las veces que me has alimentado tú, creo que es justo que te de la comida yo por una vez.</p><p>Resopló divertido y abrió la boca recibiendo la comida de buen grado.</p><p>No pude evitar acordarme de mi madre. En sus últimos meses, cuando no tenía fuerzas para comer por si misma y yo debía hacerlo por ella.</p><p>Aunque la situación era diferente y deseché esos recuerdos tristes conforme llegaron a mi mente.</p><p>–¿Tú estás bien?</p><p>–¿Es enserio? –. Su pregunta me trastocó. Su estado era mil veces más deplorable que el mío. Yo estaba perfectamente.</p><p>–Lo de tu hermano. Tú padre...</p><p>–Estoy bien.</p><p>–¿Qué harás?</p><p>Apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y me miró interrogante y preocupado.</p><p>–Supongo que lo que toca. Pedirle explicaciones a Alexander.</p><p>–¿Crees que te dirá la verdad?</p><p>–Sí. Ya no tiene motivos para esconderlo. Por mucho que me duela, nadie más podría querer verme muerto. Debí haberlo pensado desde el principio.</p><p>–Entonces vas a enfrentarlo. ¿Cuándo?</p><p>–Hoy mismo. No quiero esperar más. Eso va a estar rondándome en la cabeza hasta que lo haga.</p><p>–Entonces te acompaño.</p><p>Quiso incorporarse, pero se lo impedí poniéndole la mano en el pecho.</p><p>–No. Esto no te concierne. Ya has hecho suficiente por mi. No quiero deberte más.</p><p>–¿Deberme? Lo hago porque quiero. Y punto. Si lo que no quieres es mi compañía, dímelo sin más.</p><p>–No es eso.</p><p>Molesto, se levantó por el lado opuesto de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. Escuché que abrió el grifo y enseguida empezó a correr el agua.</p><p>Dejé la bandeja a los pies de la cama y yo también me puse en pie.</p><p>–Ven conmigo si quieres—dije derrotado nada más aparecer él de nuevo por la puerta del aseo. Una gota de agua le corrió por el cuello y se quedó a la altura de la clavícula. Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado para seguir con el hilo de la conversación.</p><p>–No sientas lástima de mi. Te prometo que os dejaré a solas si es lo que quieres, al fin y al cabo, se trata de tu hermano. Pero no te preocupes por si me pasa algo. Sería infinitamente peor si te ocurriera cualquier cosa a ti.</p><p>Lo expresó con tal seguridad, que no dije nada más. Simplemente me acerqué a el, le cogí por la nuca y le besé. Noté su sobresalto, una breve tensión corporal, sin embargo, no se separó de mi. Al contrario. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Y por un instante maldije la tela de la camiseta que yo llevaba puesta.</p><p>Aquella gota de agua sobre su piel me había hecho perder el juicio unos instantes. Nublando mi mente hasta tal punto que me traía sin cuidado si aquello estaba bien o mal.</p><p>Mi mano libre ocupó el mismo lugar que la otra, tras su cuello. Quería pegar más los labios de Sean a los míos, aún si aquello ya no era posible. La sensación que aquel contacto me producía no era capaz de describirla por más que deseara. Él gimió por lo bajo, pero fui capaz de escucharlo y mi cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente.</p><p>Mis manos descendieron por su espalda. La acaricié sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel bajo mis dedos. Y el deseo se apoderó de mi mente.</p><p>Quería que Sean fuera mío. Así se borraría todo lo malo. Los pensamientos terribles que tenía en la cabeza. Los descubrimientos desagradables de las últimas horas. Todo se esfumaría teniéndole entre mis brazos.</p><p>Estaba convencido de que sólo Sean podría hacer una cosa así. De que únicamente él tenía ese poder sobre mí. El de purificar esa alma que ni sabía si seguía existiendo dentro de mi ser.</p><p>Ansioso, arañé su hombro con la uña de mi pulgar. La sangre no tardó en aparecer, en un hilo muy fino, casi invisible.</p><p>Separé mis labios de los suyos, que siguieron buscándome en el aire durante unos segundos. Y lamí la herida de su hombro para probar algo más de su cuerpo. Su interior.</p><p>Esa sangre tan maravillosa que me ayudaba a seguir siendo quien era. Incluso en eso me había ayudado Sean. Evitando que me convirtiera en un asesino.</p><p>Le debía tantas cosas, que en esta vida no podría devolvérselas todas y sentirme satisfecho.</p><p>Sus manos acariciaron mi abdomen por debajo de la camiseta. Ese mero roce me excitó de tal modo que comencé a succionar sangre con más ahínco.</p><p>Los pantalones comenzaban a molestarme, y mucho. Todo sería más sencillo si me pasara la vida desnudo como Sean. Pero antes siquiera de dejar de beber su sangre para ponerme en la tarea de desvestirme, alguien llamó a la puerta con dos rápidos golpes.</p><p>Era Josh. Incómodo al ver la proximidad entre mi cuerpo y el de Sean.</p><p>–Vine a llevarme la bandeja. Supuse que ya habías terminado de desayunar—dijo avergonzado.</p><p>Lo cierto, es que por un instante deseé que mis ojos lanzaran rayos láser y haberlo fulminado en ese momento.</p><p>Cogió la bandeja, bastante llena de comida todavía y salió de allí.</p><p>Pero nos habían arruinado el momento. En aquella casa no podría pasar nada entre nosotros. Y lo sentía una maldición y una suerte al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Había pedido a Sean que no se enamorase de mi, pero con mis acciones daba pie a lo contrario.</p><p>¿Acaso era yo el que estaba viendo a Sean como algo más que un amigo?</p><p>Un amigo muy querido. Un amigo especial.</p><p>–No.</p><p>–¿Cómo? –. Sean me miraba interrogante.</p><p>«Lo había dicho en voz alta.»</p><p>–Vístete. Si quieres venir conmigo, tendrá que ser durante el día.</p><p>Sentía que mi interior ardía como el mismísimo infierno, pero aún así, no podía dejar salir el fuego por más que deseara. Aunque me subiera por la garganta como el aliento de un dragón. Abrasándolo todo a su paso.</p><p>Mis músculos se negaban a moverse, en tensión. Pidiéndome a gritos que mi piel y la de Sean se unieran. Se sintieran. Deseaba que mi cuerpo oliera al suyo y que su tacto quedara grabado en las yemas de mis dedos.</p><p>Pero él obedeció la orden, alejándose de mi con rapidez. Abrió el armario; no sé si consciente del escrutinio de mi mirada, y sacó un par de prendas de ropa de color oscuro.</p><p>Se vistió en un santiamén y se volvió para verme a los ojos.</p><p>–Listo. Vamos.</p><p>Chasqueé la lengua, no sé porqué. Creo que me disgustaba volver a ver a Sean cubierto por la ropa. Ignoré esa sensación, al fin y al cabo, yo fui el primero en detenerme tras la interrupción de Josh. Y salí por la puerta.</p><p>No había nadie en el pasillo, pero sí en la planta inferior, en el recibidor, junto a las escaleras. Ben y John hablaban casi en susurros. Y la mirada que nos echaron hizo que me diera cuenta de que nos estaban esperando.</p><p>–¿A dónde vamos hoy? Hay una cueva por la costa que dicen que está infestada de demonios –dijo Ben. John le dio un codazo y forzó una sonrisa.</p><p>–Benjamin... –musitó John abochornado.</p><p>–Sólo lo digo porque ya sabemos a donde le gusta ir a nuestro Sean últimamente. ¿O es a Marcus?</p><p>–En primer lugar, yo no pedí a Sean que bajara conmigo al nido. ¿Queda claro? Y de haber sabido lo que le iban a hacer, se lo hubiera impedido –dije enfadado. Ben siempre sacaba lo peor de mi.</p><p>–Entrabas a una guarida de vampiros. ¿No podías imaginar lo que te ibas a encontrar?</p><p>–Ben, ya basta. Sabes que lo hago porque quiero. Nadie podría haberlo evitado. Iba a bajar y no se hable más de este maldito tema.</p><p>Noté que Sean se puso a la defensiva, a mi lado. Como si Ben fuera a saltar sobre mi yugular en cualquier momento y él fuera a interponerse para evitarlo a toda costa.</p><p>–Eso es, Ben. Sean ya está recuperado. Olvidémoslo –. Medió John poniendo una mano en el pecho del más alto para apartarle de allí.</p><p>–Pero van a salir, ¿me equivoco? Iremos con vosotros. Metí un kit de primeros auxilios en la furgoneta por si acaso.</p><p>–No es necesario que vengáis –dije. –Sólo voy a enfrentar a mi hermano.</p><p>–No era un ofrecimiento—dijo Ben –. Tenemos órdenes de que si salís, no lo hagáis solos.</p><p>«El señor Láng.»</p><p>–¿Mi padre os ha vuelto a involucrar en esto? –. La voz de Sean sonó divertida a pesar de todo.</p><p>–Ya que no puede evitar que os escapéis... Lo único que le queda es dejarte salir, bajo supervisión –aclaró John.</p><p>–Sigue viéndome como un niño pequeño.</p><p>Sean resopló. Parecía que no era nada nuevo y se había resignado a esa actitud sobreprotectora de su padre.</p><p>–¿Le culpas? Hasta ahora, nunca habías hecho tantas locuras como las que has cometido los últimos días.</p><p>Los ojos de Ben se posaron en los míos. Siempre con sus pullas. Resaltando que su odio por los vampiros, y por ende hacia mi, no tenía límites.</p><p>Le sostuve la mirada, sin flaquear. No perdería ese pulso.</p><p>–¿A dónde vamos hoy?</p><p>David me palmeó la espalda con fuerza. Sorprendiéndome que así fuera, aún en forma humana.</p><p>–Vosotros no...</p><p>–Ya estamos tardando. Si vamos a tener carabinas, preparaos para salir ya –. Ordenó Sean.</p><p>Me pareció lo correcto. Si no podíamos evitar que nos acompañaran, mejor no perder el tiempo con discusiones sin sentido.</p><p>En menos de diez minutos ya estábamos todos en la furgoneta y partimos hacia la casa de mi hermano Alexander.</p><p>Vivía en un ático de un edificio de veinte plantas ubicado en uno de los mejores lugares de Nibbletown. El centro de la ciudad y los negocios. Siempre había podido permitirse algo como aquello gracias a su empleo. Alexander hacía como nadie lo que mejor sabía. Trabajaba en publicidad desde hacía unos años, y había ido ascendiendo como la espuma hasta ocupar un alto cargo. Lógico, porque era capaz de vender arena a cualquiera en mitad del desierto.</p><p>Era la oveja blanca de la familia y yo la negra.</p><p>Claro, eso antes de conocer a Elias y haber quedado relegado de mi puesto.</p><p>–¿Cuál es el plan? –. David se giró hacia nosotros; que estábamos en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, en cuanto apagó el motor.</p><p>–Hablar con mi hermano. Yo hablaré con mi hermano. Vosotros... Quedaos aquí o haced lo que queráis.</p><p>–No cuela –. Ben abrió las dos puertas de atrás y se bajó de un salto. Los demás le siguieron, incluido Sean.</p><p>–No vais a subir conmigo.</p><p>–Me da igual que hables con tu hermano. Estaremos fuera. Pero subiremos con vosotros. Tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en este asunto.</p><p>–¿Entonces por qué me preguntáis cuál es el plan? ¿Para tocarme las narices?</p><p>Apreté los puños en un intento desesperado por contenerme y no cruzarle su paliducha cara de un puñetazo bien dado.</p><p>–Para que creas que nos importa lo que tengas que decir.</p><p>–Ya vale.</p><p>Sean puso paz. John me miró con cara de disculpas. Y yo conté hasta cinco en mi cabeza para conseguir tranquilizarme. Ben me sacaba de mis casillas como nadie antes y encima el muy bastardo se reía por lo bajo de mi, sin disimulo.</p><p>De haber sido humano, apostaba que tendría un tic en el ojo, o una taquicardia. Eso a mi favor, supongo.</p><p>Encabecé la marcha rezongando y los demás me siguieron.</p><p>Aquello no era como Las Cloacas. La presencia de un grupo de seis hombres vestidos del mismo color y de forma similar sí que llamaba la atención en medio de la ciudad; y muchas cabezas se giraron a mirarnos.</p><p>Por suerte, David había aparcado cerca y no tuvimos que caminar mucho para entrar en el edificio donde vivía mi hermano. Muy parecido al de Sean. A todo lujo. De pulidos suelos. Ascensores relucientes. E incluso una fuente de piedra en el recibidor.</p><p>El hilo musical en el ascensor era una relajante melodía clásica. Pero la presencia de todos nosotros allí dentro le quitaba todo el encanto. Apretujados como mejillones en lata. Ben y John eran los únicos que parecían cómodos, como abrazados. Yo, por entrar el primero, había quedado encajonado contra la pared del fondo. Menos mal que no respiraba.</p><p>Al llegar a la última planta hice que salieran a empujones, y Josh se carcajeó cuando David trastabilló y casi se dio de bruces contra el suelo.</p><p>La puerta negra con cerradura dorada me provocó ansiedad de repente. Con la mano alzada en el aire, a punto de llamar. Pensando en lo que me encontraría al otro lado.</p><p>Mi hermano. El que creí que había llorado mi pérdida, el que me habría dado por muerto todo este tiempo, o al menos por desaparecido. Pero el que había pagado para que me hubieran desgraciado la vida.</p><p>Mis nudillos tocaron la madera y en pocos segundos, Alexander abrió la puerta.</p><p>La boca se me quedó abierta por la impresión. Igual que la suya. Era como verse en un espejo del pasado. Llevaba puestas mis gafas de pasta y una de mis camisetas. Una roja con un dibujito en el frente. Incluso se peinaba como yo. Lo que hizo que me diera cuenta de que se había cortado el pelo.</p><p>Nos rodeó un silencio tan sepulcral, que por un instante olvidé a los que me acompañaban. Colocados como maniquíes a ambos lados del corredor. No obstante, sentía sus miradas en mi nuca.</p><p>Entonces Alexander sonrió con una sonrisa de lo más forzada. Los labios se le tensaron, tanto como la mandíbula.</p><p>–¡Cus!</p><p>Me abrazó sin darme tiempo de responder o de apartarle siquiera. Todo lo que sentía por mi hermano, todos los sentimientos acumulados durante nuestra vida, se agolparon en mi pecho de súbito. Como un balonazo contra la red de la portería. Y noté un dolor de lo más intenso al saberle culpable de lo ocurrido. Él, que siempre me había protegido. Que había estado a mi lado cuando las cosas no iban bien. El que hacía hasta lo imposible para verme sonreír cuando me veía triste.</p><p>Unas ganas de llorar inmensas me abordaron como nunca antes. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda y le devolví el abrazo sin poder evitarlo. Se trataba de mi hermano. De mi otra mitad.</p><p>Y rezaba a Dios porque tuviera una buena excusa para lo que había hecho.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. El hermano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(<em>Marcus</em>)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>–Estás bien—susurró cerca de mi oído. Parecía realmente aliviado, aunque sabía que solo era una fachada.</p><p>–No del todo—conseguí decir. Él entonces me miró confuso, y rompió el abrazo.</p><p>–Entra. Pasad.</p><p>–Ellos no—dije. No esperé sus reclamos. Simplemente obedecieron, salvo Sean, del que sabía no me libraría tan fácilmente.</p><p>Se quedó quieto, sobre el felpudo, como si una barrera invisible le impidiera entrar en la casa.</p><p>Negué con la cabeza para que no pasara de ahí y me hizo caso por una vez. Aunque daba uno de mis brazos porque se iba a quedar escuchando tras la puerta. Él y todos los demás.</p><p>La casa de Alexander seguía exactamente igual a como la había visto la última vez. Con estantes de libros, tan a rebosar, que ocultaban las paredes color ocre. La manta arrebujada sobre el sofá de tonos chocolate y tazas de café vacías acumuladas sobre la mesita de centro.</p><p>El televisor estaba encendido, pero con el volumen bajo. Retransmitiendo un partido de fútbol. Algo que a mi hermano le gustaba en extremo.</p><p>–Hacía mucho que no te veía, Cus.</p><p>–Lo mismo digo, Al—pasé la mano por el respaldo del sofá. La habitación olía a café rancio y mis ojos no podían dejar de examinarlo todo.</p><p>Al fondo, sobre una silla, atisbé un par de camisetas mías, mal dobladas, pero con un aroma inconfundible a mi y a mi hogar.</p><p>–¿Quieres tomar algo? –. Nervioso, comenzó torpemente a recoger las cosas que habían por medio en la sala. Pañuelos de papel usados, folios escritos con garabatos, y un cojín que había en el suelo sobre la moqueta beige.</p><p>–Nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme.</p><p>Se quedó unos segundos con el cojín entre las manos, como si fuera un escudo que le protegiera de mi.</p><p>–Eres un vampiro. Disculpa. Sé que no debí haberte dicho algo tan estúpido.</p><p>–Pensé que tendrías miedo. O al menos que te sorprenderías. La gente normal se asustaría.</p><p>–Estás vivo y eso es lo que importa, Cus.</p><p>Colocó el cojín en el sofá y tomó asiento, casi en el borde del sillón.</p><p>–No estoy vivo realmente.</p><p>Yo no quería sentarme. Tenía que ir al grano. Fingir que era una visita de cortesía no llevaba a ninguna parte. Ni a él, ni a mi.</p><p>–¿Quién...?</p><p>–¿Vas a preguntarlo enserio? –. Interrumpí. Mi voz parecía fluir como veneno por la habitación. Su rostro se descompuso, pero supo recuperarse de inmediato.</p><p>–Eres mi hermano. Es normal que te lo pregunte.</p><p>-Hipócrita.</p><p>Abrió los ojos de par en par. No se había dado cuenta todavía de que seguía llevando puestas mis gafas.</p><p>–No te comprendo, Cus.</p><p>–Basta de pantomimas. Sé que tú pagaste a unos vampiros para que me matasen, Alexander. Así que dejémonos de tonterías.</p><p>Mis palabras de repente parecían complacerle, y se acomodó en el sillón, estirando el brazo por el respaldo y mirándome con media sonrisa en los labios.</p><p>–¿Quién te ha dicho semejante estupidez? ¿Tus amiguitos de ahí fuera? Siempre has tenido mucha imaginación, Cus. Tanto cómic te derritió el cerebro.</p><p>–Me lo dijeron los mismos vampiros a los que pagaste. Fui al nido, Al. Nuestro padre me lo confesó todo sin reparos.</p><p>Ahora si parecía algo afectado. La sonrisa se le borró por completo y frunció el ceño.</p><p>–Conociste a Elias–afirmó.</p><p>–Sí. Él me regaló estos colmillos. Aunque tu le habías encargado un ataúd. ¿Verdad, hermanito?</p><p>–No te pongas así, Marcus. Todo tiene una explicación—lo dijo como si no tuviera importancia, y eso me hirvió la sangre.</p><p>–De acuerdo. Explica porqué mi hermano recurrió a unos vampiros para que me asesinaran. Explica porqué tienes mis gafas, y mi ropa.</p><p>–Porque necesitaba tú dinero, y para eso debía convertirme en ti. Por lo tanto, tú eras un estorbo.</p><p>Aquello se sintió como un rayo en mitad de una tormenta. Rápido y aterrador, porque no intuía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz o en sus gestos.</p><p>Se había inclinado hacia adelante, relajado, como si la charla fuera de lo más amena y solo nos faltara el té y las pastas para continuar la velada.</p><p>–Tú nunca has necesitado mi dinero. Tú tienes más que yo—sentí la lengua pesada y me dio la impresión de arrastrar las palabras.</p><p>–No lo tengo. Necesitaba tu parte de la herencia de mamá. Fue una sorpresa que aún la conservaras íntegra, hermanito. Tampoco estaban nada mal tus ahorros. Vivir encerrado en casa tiene sus ventajas, por lo que vi.</p><p>–Alexander, habla claro. ¿Mandaste que me mataran por un dinero que te habría dado si me lo hubieras pedido? ¿Estás loco?</p><p>–Pedírtelo hubiera significado... –. Se levantó y fue hasta el perchero que había junto a la puerta. Rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de una chaqueta negra que había allí colgada, y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendió.</p><p>–Tú no fumas.</p><p>–Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes, Cus.</p><p>Exhaló el humo y volvió al sofá. Esta vez se acomodó mejor y puso los pies sobre la mesita de centro.</p><p>–Pues cuéntamelas.</p><p>No tenía ni idea de si como vampiro era capaz de llorar, aunque las ganas no me faltaban. Sentía un apretado nudo en la garganta y un revoltijo en el estómago.</p><p>–Antes de morir mamá, me metí en problemas, Marcus. Cuando supe que estaba enferma me refugié en el juego y fui acumulando deudas. Me echaron de mi trabajo porque llegaba tarde, e incluso había ocasiones en las que ni llegaba. Mi parte de la herencia me sirvió para tapar algunos agujeros, y vivir tranquilo un tiempo. Intenté controlarlo, pero soy un adicto. Estoy enfermo. No tardé demasiado en volver a caer. Podía perderlo todo. Y no quería.</p><p>–¿Lo material vale más que yo? ¿Este lugar te importa más que tu propio hermano?</p><p>–Con franqueza, no. Pero estaba desesperado, Marcus. Y de ese modo no se piensa con claridad.</p><p>Apagó el cigarrillo sobre la mesa, aplastándolo con los dedos, y dejó la colilla allí sin importarle que aquel no fuera su sitio.</p><p>–Pagar a otros para matarme... Sigo sin poder creerlo de ti.</p><p>El dolor en mi tono era palpable. Él se dio cuenta.</p><p>–El plan era que murieras. Me aseguraron que tu cuerpo no aparecería jamás. Así podría hacerme pasar por ti sin impedimentos. No tienes amigos. Nadie iba a denunciar tu desaparición salvo yo. Y no pensaba hacerlo. Todo cuanto necesitaba era tu carnet de identidad y podía fingir ser tú y yo a la vez. Eso he estado haciendo hasta ahora.</p><p>Volvió a ponerse en pie y se marchó por la puerta del fondo. La que daba a la cocina.</p><p>–No sientes remordimiento alguno, Alexander. Es como si la cosa no fuera contigo. ¿Qué clase de persona eres? ¿En qué te has convertido?</p><p>–Aquí tu eres el monstruo, Cus. Yo soy el racional.</p><p>Se quedó en el umbral, apoyando el hombro en el marco de la puerta y mirándome con lo que parecía lástima.</p><p>–Tienes razón, Alexander. Estás enfermo. Pero no solo eres ludópata, también eres un fratricida. Aunque fuera otro el que lo llevó a cabo, tú me pusiste la diana en la espalda. No puedo creer que yo te admirase tanto—le miré con infinito desprecio.</p><p>–Llorica—se bufó. –Siempre fuiste un lastre. Molesto. Aburrido. Infantil hasta decir basta. Insoportable. Mantener una conversación contigo era tan inútil como rezar. Cuando murió mamá me libré de ti y de la carga que suponías.</p><p>Incrédulo, escuché todas sus palabras. Quieto. Aturdido.</p><p>Entonces, vi como de su espalda, sacaba una pistola y me apuntaba con ella sin que le temblase el pulso.</p><p>–Adiós, hermanito.</p><p>Me había quedado tan sorprendido, que ni me aparté de la trayectoria de la bala.</p><p>Sentí el impacto contra el pecho, incluso noté como salía por mi espalda y escuché el ruido que hizo al chocar contra la pared.</p><p>A ese disparo le siguió otro, y otro más. Todos en el pecho.</p><p>Caí al suelo, adolorido. La sangre oscura y espesa comenzó a salir profusamente de las heridas, encharcando la moqueta que parecía absorberlo todo demasiado deprisa, como papel de cocina.</p><p>Me retorcí de dolor. Eran como calambrazos que me recorrían el torso. La columna se me tensó. Me puse boca arriba como pude. Aquello no iba a matarme, pero dolía. Joder si dolía.</p><p>Alexander se acercó a mi. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con orgullo. Apuntó el arma a mi cabeza esta vez, y volvió a apretar el gatillo sin titubeos.</p><p>Todo se volvió negro. Un zumbido se apoderó de mis oídos, pero podía oír lo de mi alrededor.</p><p>Más disparos, que no iban dirigidos hacia mi, derrumbaron la puerta. Las voces de Ben y Josh me llegaron nítidas y a gritos.</p><p>Abrí los ojos lo suficiente para ver, borroso, que Ben disparaba a mi hermano en la pierna y este caía al suelo de rodillas tras soltar un chillido. Acto seguido, le golpeó con la culata del revolver en la cara, y el resto de su cuerpo cayó sobre la moqueta, inconsciente.</p><p>–¡Sean! –el desgarrador grito de John hizo que abriera los ojos del todo e intentara incorporarme. Pero me sentía mareado y me costaba horrores.</p><p>Ben me cogió de la solapa de la camiseta, levantándome un poco y me recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo.</p><p>–Cretino—dijo y me soltó de nuevo. Me dolió la espalda cuando nuevamente chocó contra el suelo.</p><p>Todos parecían inquietos. Josh desapareció de mi vista. Ben entró en la cocina y David por otra de las puertas. No era capaz de localizar a John, aunque intuía que seguía en la entrada.</p><p>«Sean.»</p><p>Acumulé fuerzas y me levanté como pude. Un grueso hilo de sangre me corría por la frente y sobre el puente de la nariz. Pronto llegaría a mi barbilla y caería al suelo.</p><p>Una vez en pie, era como si la habitación se moviera. Igual que estar dentro de un barco con el mar picado. Estiré los brazos a ambos lados por si me caía e intenté enfocar la vista en lo que me rodeaba. Me sentía un zombie.</p><p>Mi hermano continuaba inmóvil. Parecía dormir. Lo pasé por alto, cuando atisbé la puerta de entrada. Sean estaba en el suelo, rodeado de un charco de sangre. John se había quitado la camisa y con ella estaba tapando el pecho de Sean, inclinado sobre el.</p><p>Mis neuronas hicieron conexión y vi lo que pasaba por fin. Sean había recibido los mismos disparos que yo. No le habían atravesado las balas, pero mis heridas se habían convertido en las suyas.</p><p>Su cabeza estaba ladeada, miraba hacia el interior de la casa. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero parecían no ver nada. Una herida adornaba el centro de su frente, y la sangre salía de ella a borbotones.</p><p>Trastabillé hasta llegar a su cuerpo y me arrodillé a su lado. Cogiendo su inerte cabeza entre mis manos.</p><p>–Sean.</p><p>No reaccionaba. John me miró desesperado. La camiseta no daba más de si. Estaba empapada. Y la sangre se iba extendiendo por aquel suelo de madera.</p><p>El ascensor se abrió de pronto y vi a Josh. Traía un pequeño botiquín rojo que enseguida puso junto a John. Él no perdió el tiempo y sacó unas gasas a toda velocidad.</p><p>–No servirán de nada. Pero esto si.</p><p>Ben me cogió de la nuca con violencia y me obligó a ponerme en pie.</p><p>–Llevémosle al sofá—dijo David a John.</p><p>Ben me empujó contra la pared del recibidor y me apretó con fuerza el hombro. Cuando presté atención a lo que hacía, vi algo metálico en su mano.</p><p>Con rapidez felina llevó la mano a mi frente y no pude evitar gritar de dolor cuando sentí que me desgarraba la piel. Estaba hurgando en mi herida.</p><p>–Hay que sacar la bala. De otro modo, Sean no se recuperará.</p><p>–¿Se recuperará? –. A pesar del dolor, aquello me llenó de alegría.</p><p>–Vínculo—dijo Ben antes de volver a hurgar a conciencia. Yo grité tan fuerte que me era imposible escuchar nada más.</p><p>Tras lo que me pareció un interminable rato de alaridos e indescriptible sufrimiento, Ben me soltó. Una bala había atravesado mi cuerpo de parte a parte, pero las otras tres había tenido que sacarlas él.</p><p>Sin delicadeza, dejó de sostenerme y caí al suelo por mi propio peso.</p><p>Me sentía débil, y sobretodo, hambriento. La sangre de Sean y su olor en el suelo no ayudaban. Pero palpé la pared de mi espalda y me ayudé con las manos para volver a levantarme y entrar a donde estaban todos.</p><p>–¿Se pondrá bien? –. No reconocí mi propia voz. David me miró, con el desconcierto esculpido en la cara.</p><p>–No lo sabemos.</p><p>John parecía a punto de llorar. Su abdomen estaba lleno de sangre, por el contacto directo con Sean. Ben había rasgado una toalla con la que se dedicaba a limpiar las heridas a conciencia.</p><p>Sentí celos. Quería ayudar a Sean como lo estaban haciendo ellos. Mi debilidad me lo impedía, pero deseaba hacerlo.</p><p>Me enfadé conmigo mismo. Ni manteniéndole al margen conseguía que estuviera a salvo.</p><p>–Me sorprende que no haya venido la policía—dijo Josh mirando por la ventana a través de las cortinas. No soltaba la pistola.</p><p>–Llamé al señor Láng en cuanto Sean cayó al suelo—dijo Ben.</p><p>Al parecer aquel hombre era más influyente de lo que yo imaginaba.</p><p>–Deberíamos llevarlo a la casa—la voz de John era casi un susurro.</p><p>–Estoy de acuerdo. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí y pronto anochecerá—dijo Josh sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.</p><p>Yo ni era consciente de la hora que era, ni había caído en que aquellos hombres podían convertirse en lobos de un momento a otro.</p><p>–No podemos moverle. Se sigue desangrando—dijo Ben palpando la frente de Sean. Tenía la piel empapada en sudor y estaba más pálido que de costumbre.</p><p>–Si nos quedamos aquí... Puede ser peligroso.</p><p>John me miró, pero no supe descifrar qué había en sus ojos.</p><p>–Debe despertar el lobo. Mañana por la mañana confío en que Sean se habrá recuperado—dijo Ben de nuevo. –Fui demasiado brusco sacándote las balas y empeoré las heridas. Tardará en curarse lo mismo que tú.</p><p>Se dirigió a mi. Acusador. Yo no podía decir lo contrario. Era completamente mi culpa. Fuera a donde fuera, las desgracias me seguían y Sean pagaba por ello. Cada vez me gustaba menos el vínculo.</p><p>–Hay varias habitaciones. Deberíamos encerrarnos en ellas, por separado. Y esperemos que no pase nada—dijo David.</p><p>–Estas puertas son una mierda. Incluso soplando las derribaremos. Y como escapemos, que tiemblen los vecinos.</p><p>Ben se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Parecían sacados de una película gore. John y él estaban llenos de sangre que no era siquiera la suya. Aunque en apariencia, no les importaba.</p><p>–Sean no me hará nada—dije yo.</p><p>–Nosotros sí. Yo encantado te arrancaría la cabeza, aunque eso sería malo para nuestro amigo.</p><p>Ben me habló, pero su mirada perdida me dio a entender que estaba sopesando las posibilidades que tenían. Pensaba, seguro, en qué hacer con Sean. Si moverse o quedarse allí.</p><p>Habíamos tardado un buen rato desde la mansión a casa de mi hermano. Si cogíamos la furgoneta, se convertirían en lobos a mitad del camino.</p><p>Eso, lo sabían.</p><p>Y era peor una pequeña manada de hombres lobo rondando libres por una ciudad, que por un edificio.</p><p>El Señor Láng no podría ayudarles tampoco al salir la luna. No tenían más opción.</p><p>–David, tú a la cocina. Josh, al cuarto de baño. John, al dormitorio. Yo iré al despacho. Así que tú... Te encargarás de Sean aquí.</p><p>–¿Y mi hermano?</p><p>–No hay más habitaciones. Si alguien puede evitar que Sean le haga daño, ese eres tú. Suerte. La vas a necesitar.</p><p>Baboso era un peligro para los demás, salvo para mi. No sabía si mi hermano sería igual de afortunado aún siendo mi gemelo.</p><p>Miré a Alexander. Le sangraba la sien, y continuaba sin moverse. En la misma incómoda posición de lado, las gafas torcidas y con las piernas dobladas en un ángulo extraño. Se lo merecía, aunque me dolía un poco haber tenido que recurrir a la violencia. Pero si Sean hubiera muerto por su culpa... Mejor ni pensarlo.</p><p>–Usad toallas o lo que sea para tapar las rendijas bajo las puertas. Cualquier cosa que evite que se extienda el olor del vampiro, de su hermano y de nosotros mismos.</p><p>Ben se había convertido en el jefe. Dando órdenes que todos obedecían sin rechistar.</p><p>Yo me senté al borde del sofá y le di la mano a Sean. Temblaba ligeramente y su respiración era casi imperceptible.</p><p>–Perdona—murmuré. No sabía qué más decir viéndole en ese estado.</p><p>Su pecho era una mancha roja, a pesar del apósito. Igual que la venda que rodeaba su frente. Nadie normal habría sobrevivido a aquello y di gracias al cielo porque Sean no fuera corriente.</p><p>Entonces escuché un ruido a mi espalda.</p><p>Mi hermano comenzaba a despertar y se incorporó adolorido hasta que quedó sentado. Parecía situarse, como si no supiera dónde estaba aún. Pero sus ojos se centraron en mi y se dio cuenta por fin.</p><p>Se apresuró en coger el arma que estaba a poca distancia de su cuerpo, pero David la alejó de una patada y le apuntó con su pistola a la cara.</p><p>–Ni te atrevas, doble de Marcus.</p><p>–Malditos entrometidos. Esto no es asunto vuestro—dijo Alexander con voz ronca y pesada. Supuse que la herida en la pierna le pasaba factura.</p><p>–Has herido a nuestro amigo. Yo diría que sí es nuestro asunto.</p><p>–Marcus no tiene amigos—me miró con una sonrisa de lo más burlona.</p><p>–Ahora los tengo—me defendí y eso no le sentó nada bien. Él solo podía ver la mitad de mi rostro por culpa del respaldo del sofá, pero era suficiente como para que su odio atravesara todo mi cuerpo como agujas hipodérmicas. Aunque sabía que David no hablaba de mi. Se refería claramente a Sean con lo de ''amigo''.</p><p>–¿Qué haces?</p><p>Ben apareció, preocupado. Y se dio cuenta de que mi hermano estaba despierto.</p><p>–Este...</p><p>–Déjale inconsciente de nuevo, no podemos...</p><p>Ben se silenció, y en un momento cayó al suelo, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado a él. David también cayó. Y escuché dos golpes más en las otras habitaciones. Sean dejó de temblar.</p><p>Y supe lo que pasaba.</p><p>Miré a Alexander, que no tardó en arrastrarse por el suelo para coger la pistola de David que había caído a la vez que él.</p><p>No pude pensar en nada más que salir de aquel lugar. Pronto se convertiría en una carnicería. Mis brazos se movieron solos y cogieron a Sean, ligero como una pluma. Aferré su cuerpo con fuerza para que no se me cayera. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo. Lo alcé como un saco de patatas y corrí hacia una de las ventanas.</p><p>Las cosas a mi alrededor parecían moverse a cámara lenta. Con la espalda contra el cristal, pude mirar a mi hermano lo que intuía sería una última vez. Él, atónito, me apuntaba con aquella pistola ajena. Creo que me dijo algo, al tiempo que disparaba y el vidrio que tenía detrás se hacía añicos, permitiéndome escapar de allí con Sean entre mis brazos.</p><p>Caímos tan deprisa, que fue un milagro que pudiera usarme a mi mismo de protección para Sean. Mi espalda chocó duramente contra el asfalto, que se resquebrajó por el impacto, dejando un boquete con la forma de mi cuerpo casi como en los dibujos animados. Dolió, y apostaba que a Sean también. Solo que ya no era él. Baboso comenzaba a aparecer.</p><p>El cuerpo de Sean se cubrió de vello con rapidez, las ropas se convirtieron en jirones, sus facciones se volvieron animales, y cualquier atisbo humano desapareció por completo.</p><p>El lobo iba a despertar, y estábamos en mitad de una concurrida calle.</p><p>Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. La gente corría en distintas direcciones. Otros miraban curiosos y no soltaban sus teléfonos móviles apuntando hacia nosotros, tal vez pensando que era una especie de espectáculo callejero.</p><p>Mis ojos buscaron una escapatoria ignorando a nuestro público. Un lugar en donde no hubiera gente a la que Baboso pudiera lastimar.</p><p>A pocos pasos entonces atisbé una salida viable. El acceso a una alcantarilla.</p><p>Tenía poco tiempo hasta que el lobo abriera los ojos. Le aparté de encima de mi de un empujón y corrí desesperado escuchando los cristales rotos crujir bajo mis pies.</p><p>La tapa de pesado metal cedió fácilmente y la quité sin dificultad. Fui a por Baboso, lo tiré sin miramientos por el agujero oscuro y antes de cerrar la tapa de nuevo, miré hacia arriba. A la ventana abierta de la planta superior, con las cortinas por fuera moviéndose al viento. Un alarido de lo más familiar llegó a mis oídos.</p><p>Al fin y al cabo, había dejado a mi hermano a merced de cuatro hombres lobo.</p><p>Cuando volví en mi, lo hice sintiendo el sabor de la sangre de Sean en mi lengua. La piel de su muñeca contra mis labios y sus ojos grises mirándome con preocupación.</p><p>Al recuperar la conciencia por completo de lo que sucedía, me aparté de él dándole un manotazo en el brazo.</p><p>–¿Qué haces? Perdiste mucha sangre, Sean.</p><p>–Me encuentro bien.</p><p>Le miré. Estaba completamente desnudo. Su pecho no tenía rastro alguno de heridas. Ni su frente.</p><p>–¿Por qué?</p><p>Vi el corte en su muñeca y no pude evitar preguntar.</p><p>–Desperté y estabas inconsciente. Eso normalmente significa hambre.</p><p>Puso sus brazos bajo mis hombros y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.</p><p>Recordé entonces que estábamos en las alcantarillas y allí abajo apestaba. Tal mezcla de olores era tan intensa, que de haber sido humano, habría echado hasta la primera papilla.</p><p>Sean no parecía afectado. Le pasé mi ropa interior como en los viejos tiempos, y se la puso con prisa.</p><p>No hubo que caminar demasiado para dar con las escaleras por las que salir al exterior, así que supuse que por la noche no había aguantado demasiado en pie allí dentro.</p><p>El sol ya estaba bastante alto. Debía de ser casi mediodía.</p><p>Miramos alrededor y la furgoneta de los chicos continuaba donde la había aparcado David el día anterior, por lo que fuimos a buscarlos a la casa de Alexander.</p><p>Sorprendentemente, la puerta negra estaba cerrada, y no parecía haber sufrido daños. Así que ningún lobito había salido a jugar al aire libre. Sabía que eso significaba que se habían entretenido con mi hermano lo suficiente.</p><p>La sangre seca de Sean continuaba en el recibidor, como adelanto de lo que nos esperaba dentro.</p><p>Sangre por todas partes.</p><p>Las paredes ocre tenían manchas rojas por doquier. Como si hubieran abierto botes de pintura y la hubieran esparcido por todos lados. Parecía el episodio de una serie policíaca dedicado a un asesino en serie.</p><p>Había libros rotos mirase a donde mirase. Huellas ensangrentadas en la moqueta. El sofá rasgado. La mesita de centro convertida en astillas. Papeles desperdigados.</p><p>Mis gafas estaban destrozadas junto al zócalo donde había visto a mi hermano la última vez. Ni rastro de él. Salvo algunos jirones de tela roja y más sangre.</p><p>Recordé la historia de Sean con su madre. Quizás se lo habían comido.</p><p>Ben estaba dormido bajo la ventana, hecho un ovillo. Por lo que solo podía ver su espalda y su desnudo trasero. Parecía indefenso en esa posición. Josh dormía sobre lo que deduje eran los restos del televisor. A David lo encontramos en el suelo de la cocina. Rodeado de los pedazos de una mesa. Y John en el dormitorio de mi hermano, sobre la alfombra.</p><p>Me entró mucho miedo. La imagen de la casa en esas condiciones. Intuir el final de mi hermano. Tal vez se merecía la muerte por sus malos actos, pero dudaba en que tuviera que haber sido de ese modo.</p><p>Fui consciente entonces de que ya no tenía familia. La única persona que quedaba en el mundo era el tal Elias. Y lo consideraba la mayor de las escorias.</p><p>Sean ignoró al durmiente John y abrió el armario tras pasarle por encima. Sacó algunas prendas y se vistió.</p><p>La ropa de mi hermano le quedaba casi tan justa como la mía.</p><p>–¿Estás bien?</p><p>Cuando aparté la vista de las manchas de sangre del suelo, vi que se dirigía a mi.</p><p>–Sí.</p><p>–Estás llorando.</p><p>–No es cierto.</p><p>Abrió más hacia mi la puerta del armario donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Entonces contemplé mi rostro. Parecía uno de esos milagros religiosos. De mis ojos no caían lágrimas. Caía sangre que se deslizaba por mis mejillas. Era aterrador verse a uno mismo de esa forma.</p><p>–Los vampiros no producen lágrimas. Por eso lloran sangre. Nunca lo había visto con mis propios ojos. Era algo que simplemente había escuchado.</p><p>No sabía qué decir. Ni cuenta me había dado de que estaba llorando.</p><p>Él se acercó a mi y pasó sus pulgares por mis mejillas, suavemente. Retirando la sangre. Las manos pronto se le tiñeron de rojo escarlata. Sentí que era un acto inútil, porque por alguna razón, no podía dejar de llorar.</p><p>Comprensivo, me abrazó. A pesar de que yo no había dicho absolutamente nada. Sentí su apoyo con ese simple gesto. Seguridad. Que no estaría solo, porque él ocuparía el profundo vacío de mi corazón.</p><p>Sabía que era estúpido llorar por Alexander después de lo que me había hecho. La justicia divina, el karma se había encargado de él. Pero era mi hermano.</p><p>La mitad de un todo.</p><p>Ahora el <em>todo</em> era yo solo.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. El rechazo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(<em>Marcus</em>)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>El primero que despertó fue David.</p><p>Le escuchamos en la cocina, gracias al ruido que hizo al levantarse de entre los pedazos de madera.</p><p>Le siguió Josh, que se quejaba de haber dormido en mala postura, aunque se había clavado en la espalda las piezas del interior de la televisión. John apareció adormilado por la puerta, diciendo que tenía la boca seca como la suela de un zapato y Ben, lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos, fue preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Como buen novio preocupado.</p><p>Sean me había contado que lo más probable es que sus amigos no hubieran salido de la casa porque se habían atacado los unos a los otros. Había habido una pelea de hombres lobo allí dentro. Eso explicaba la cantidad de sangre por todas partes y los destrozos generales.</p><p>Pero pronto el lugar estaría atestado de policías. Así que, apresurados, se vistieron con las primeras prendas que les dio por coger del dormitorio y salimos en tropel a la furgoneta. No éramos los más indicados para dar explicaciones a los agentes de la ley, aunque John me comentó que cuando se trataba de cosas sobrenaturales, la policía hacía la vista gorda. No sabían lidiar con ello. Simplemente lo tapaban para que los ciudadanos vivieran más tranquilos.</p><p>Esa era la causa de que yo no supiera de la existencia de criaturas extrañas hasta que me convertí en una.</p><p>El rostro del Señor Láng recuperó su color cuando nos vio aparecer, sobretodo cuando su hijo se bajó de la furgoneta.</p><p>Le abrazó con tanto entusiasmo, que por un momento llegué a pensar que no se trataba de Wei Láng, sino de otra persona.</p><p>Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y se la examinó a conciencia, como para creerse que estuviera vivo y en buen estado.</p><p>–Me tenías muy angustiado, Sean—dijo afectuoso. Tono nada acostumbrado en el.</p><p>–Estoy bien, padre—dijo escueto. A pesar de que las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran demasiado pronunciadas y el tono de su piel era más pálido de lo común.</p><p>–Cuando Benjamin llamó y me explicó la situación... –. Sus ojos me buscaron mientras hablaba y me juzgaron severamente cuando me encontraron. Esa noche lo más seguro es que me castigaría de nuevo encerrándome en su despacho. O peor, en el dormitorio de alguno de los lobos para que me descuartizara.</p><p>Poco me importaba, sinceramente. Estaba realmente hundido. Por la noche sentiría el peso de lo acontecido en las últimas horas y sería más devastador si cabe.</p><p>El Señor Láng no me dijo nada al respecto y dejó que entráramos en la casa. Nos diéramos una ducha y nos vistiéramos adecuadamente.</p><p>Tras el baño de agua caliente me dejé caer en la cama, vestido únicamente con unos anchos pantalones de chándal azules. Deseando que se abriera el colchón bajo mi espalda como en <em>Pesadilla en Elm Street</em>, y desparecer de la faz de la tierra.</p><p>Sean estaba en el cuarto de baño y yo hundí la cabeza en la almohada.</p><p>Olía a su cabello. Y enterré más la nariz en ella para empaparme de ese embriagador aroma. Sintiendo que me estaba comportando como colegiala enamorada.</p><p>–¿Qué haces?</p><p>Lancé la almohada tan lejos al escuchar la voz de Sean que chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo.</p><p>Pero no pude responderle cuando le vi. Desnudo, salvo con la toalla anudada a la cintura. El cabello húmedo pegado en la frente y el perfume de su cuerpo saliendo de todos los poros de su piel como vapor de una olla e inundando mis fosas nasales.</p><p>De haber sido un perro, me hubiera puesto a babear descontrolado.</p><p>–¿Te encuentras bien?</p><p>Se sentó en la cama y me recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada. Centrándose en mi pecho desnudo. No era común que yo anduviera de esa guisa. Así que no se me hizo extraño que me observara. Aunque no pasé por alto que su nuez se movió al tragar con lentitud.</p><p>Esa simple acción por su parte, encendió mis entrañas.</p><p>Sentado, me incliné para besarle. Mordí su labio inferior con suavidad, pero él abrió su boca para mi. Así que con la lengua acaricié su paladar y el resto de su exquisito interior.</p><p>Y otra vez noté esa sensación. El deseo. La necesidad de que me consolara. De que me hiciera olvidar todo.</p><p>Se me antojó escuchar su voz y le acaricié la espalda desde los omóplatos hasta el borde de la toalla, sintiendo como la piel se le erizaba bajo mis fríos dedos que aún no se habían acostumbrado a mis roces. Soltó una especie de ronroneo por lo bajo, como un gatito sumiso. Dándome el impulso suficiente para empujar su cuerpo contra el colchón. Quedando debajo de mi. Su cabeza reposada a los pies de la cama, con las mejillas de un rojo tenue y la respiración algo agitada. Era perfectamente capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, rápidos como el trote de un caballo durante una carrera.</p><p>Notaba la frente húmeda por el roce de sus cabellos contra ella. Su lengua saboreaba mi interior como si fuera una rica golosina.</p><p>Acaricié su pecho, suave. Firme. Subiendo y bajando rítmicamente al coger y soltar aire.</p><p>Besé su cuello, como si el mundo se fuera a terminar esa misma noche. Dejando suaves marcas rosadas a mi paso. Marcándole como si eso lo hiciera de mi pertenencia y nadie me lo pudiera arrebatar ni en un millón de años. La visible advertencia de que era mío y de nadie más.</p><p>A la mierda el universo por esa noche. Poseería a Sean como nunca había poseído a nadie y me sentiría más vivo que nunca.</p><p>Me sobresalté al sentir el sol sobre mi cara. Había sido una noche de lo más serena a pesar de que pensaba que no pegaría ojo por todo lo ocurrido. Continuaba en la habitación donde Sean ya no estaba a mi lado, en la cama. Sin embargo, lo encontré desnudo en el suelo, con medio cuerpo bajo el somier y la otra mitad visible. Respiraba profundamente, como un bebé.</p><p>Yo tampoco estaba vestido, con las piernas enredadas entre las sábanas blancas y me asaltaron los recuerdos de lo que había pasado unas horas antes.</p><p>Algo que había disfrutado, y con lo que me había olvidado prácticamente de todo. A tal punto que no pensé en mi hermano ni una sola vez en toda la noche.</p><p>Suponiendo que los amigos de Sean ya habrían hecho la digestión de Alexander, me prometí a mi mismo que el odio no tenía cabida en mi. No podía guardar rencor a mi hermano a pesar de todo. Le quería, le querría siempre y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que si existía algo divino se apiadase de su alma y que algún día, en alguna parte, nos volviéramos a encontrar.</p><p>Sean soltó un bufido, desperezándose, y parpadeó un par de veces antes de alzar el rostro hacia mi; mostrándome una radiante sonrisa que intenté devolver, aunque menos intensa que la suya.</p><p>Se levantó con prisa y se tumbó a mi lado, en el poco espacio que había entre mi cuerpo y el borde de la cama. Y me acunó entre sus brazos, haciendo que mi cabeza reposara sobre su pecho. Se sentía tan bien, que no opuse resistencia, ni me aparté.</p><p>Fuera se escuchaban voces; por los pasillos, en el piso inferior y en los jardines. Pasos. Risas. La casa cobraba vida desde que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban el cielo. Pero en aquella habitación, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Sentí un beso en la coronilla, y como la mejilla de Sean aplastaba mis cabellos.</p><p>–Te quiero, Marcus.</p><p>Pronunció aquellas palabras con un sentimiento tan profundo que se me arrugó el corazón cual uva pasa. Sin embargo, a mis oídos llegaron como si las hubiera dicho en la distancia. El incesante eco de esas letras taladraron mi cerebro una y otra vez.</p><p>Nadie me había dicho eso jamás; en ese contexto romántico al menos, y sabía que la felicidad debía embargar mi alma, si es que la tenía en algún sitio. E hinchar mi pecho como si fuera un globo aerostático capaz de volar por encima de todo el mundo. Se trataba de Sean. La única persona actualmente en mi vida por la que era consciente que sentía algo más allá de una simple amistad. Por quien daría la vida sin que me la pidiera. Aquel a quien debía lo innumerable.</p><p>Pero fue lo contrario.</p><p>Como si su piel quemase, aparté el pómulo de su pecho y puse toda la distancia que pude entre nosotros. Mirándole, escudriñando sus facciones, buscando que aquella fuera una broma pesada o de mal gusto.</p><p>Le había dicho que no se enamorase de mi. Aunque mis acciones eran contrarias a mis palabras. Aquello era culpa mía entonces. No obstante, no pude evitar cierto enojo. No había cumplido su parte del trato tras nuestro primer acercamiento en aquella celda de El Matadero.</p><p>Él me miraba. Como asustado, pero a la vez expectante.</p><p>–Te dije que...</p><p>–Lo sé. Pero no pude evitarlo. Eso no se controla.</p><p>–Pero eres un hombre lobo. Y yo estoy muerto.</p><p>Me puse en pie, sintiendo sus ojos clavados en mi espalda.</p><p>–Lo siento. ¿Qué quieres que haga?</p><p>Su voz sonaba lastimera, como si le hubiera herido en lo más profundo y me dolió a mi también, así que evité mirarle para que no se diera cuenta de cómo me afectaba.</p><p>–Nada, pero no está bien que sientas eso por mi.</p><p>–¿Por qué?</p><p>Se levantó deprisa y la sábana cayó al suelo siguiendo a su cuerpo. Al verle, me di cuenta de que yo también estaba desnudo, aunque en el calor del momento, ni importancia le di.</p><p>Realmente no sabía qué responder. ¿Era porque ambos éramos hombres? Descartado, eso hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarme. ¿Porque éramos de razas aparentemente rivales? Él no me odiaba, y yo tampoco, además, en su forma de lobo parecía idolatrarme. ¿Porque no le quería?</p><p>–Porque yo no siento lo mismo por ti, Sean.</p><p>«Falso.» Murmuró una voz en mi cabeza en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca.</p><p>Tenía miedo, pánico. Veía mis pies al borde de un precipicio, y cualquier ráfaga de viento me podía hacer caer. Era como si estuviera cometiendo el peor error de mi vida, pero no fuera capaz de evitarlo.</p><p>Sean sonrió de medio lado, contrario a lo que me esperaba.</p><p>–Eso crees. Y sé que estoy cometiendo un error diciéndotelo, cuando es evidente que no estás preparado aún para escucharlo. Pero sentía que caminaba por una cuerda suspendida en el aire, y no soy buen equilibrista, Marcus. No podía aguantarlo más. Estúpidamente pensé que si te lo decía... Culpa mía.</p><p>Con calma, fue al cuarto de baño, dejando la puerta abierta tras de si. Me daba la impresión de que siempre se refugiaba allí cuando las cosas se ponían tensas entre ambos.</p><p>–¿Insinúas que estoy enamorado de ti, pero que no lo sé? Imbécil.</p><p>Cogí el pantalón de chándal desperdigado por el suelo de la habitación y me lo puse apresurado.</p><p>–Claro, yo soy el imbécil. ¿Acaso te acuestas con cualquiera?, porque hasta donde yo sé, eras virgen hasta que estuviste conmigo.</p><p>De pronto se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el aire de superioridad marcado a fuego en el rostro. Tal y como había hecho Alexander horas atrás. Orgulloso de sus palabras que creía acertadas.</p><p>–¡Pensé que iba a morir! –. Aclaré enfadado.</p><p>–Supongamos que te creo. Esa vez fue por ese motivo. ¿Y anoche?</p><p>Hinché los cachetes. La voz se atascó en mi garganta. Tantas palabras que quería pronunciar y ninguna salía de mi boca. Su pose chulesca y el brillo en sus ojos grises me sacaban de quicio.</p><p>–Eras un consuelo.</p><p>Solté finalmente. Lo dicho le afectó, porque su máscara se resquebrajó en un instante. Desapareció el resplandor en sus iris y su mueca se torció en una de disgusto.</p><p>La culpabilidad me golpeó entonces como un martillazo en el estómago. Deseé dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y borrar lo dicho, pero ya no era posible.</p><p>–Y tú sólo eres un crío.</p><p>Dando grandes zancadas llegó a la puerta del dormitorio y agarró el pomo, pero en lugar de girarlo, se volvió a mirarme.</p><p>–Olvida lo que te he dicho.</p><p>Concluyó antes de salir dando un portazo que, juraría, resonó por todo el edificio.</p><p>Me quedé allí plantado como una estatua de mármol. Sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo en un charco de arenas movedizas del que sería difícil escapar. Cerré los puños tan fuerte que los nudillos se me volvieron azulados y las uñas se me clavaron en las palmas. Y finalmente la sangre corrió por mis mejillas, tan imparable como la mañana en que fui consciente de que mi hermano estaba muerto.</p><p>«Maldito Sean.» Pensé rabioso.</p><p>Abrí el armario sin delicadeza y saqué algunas prendas de ropa. Me puse una sudadera negra, un gorro de tela oscura, y salí de la habitación. Abandonando también la casa. Ignoré a todas las personas que intentaron interceptarme por el camino, incluso a John que me había saludado de lo más amable. Cogí un taxi y fui al apartamento de Sean. Entré por la ventana abierta del balcón y salí de aquel lugar sin dudar de que no volvería a pisarlo nunca más.</p><p>Volver a entrar en mi casa, ver de nuevo mis cosas, me removió por dentro. El olor de mi hogar. El polvo estaba por todas partes, cubriendo muchas de las figuras y los cómics. Y se notaba que llevaba bastante tiempo cerrada.</p><p>Abrí de par en par las ventanas y dejé que el sol de la tarde iluminara cada rincón del salón, antes de dejarme caer en el sofá y que las motas de polvo se dispersaran en el aire por culpa de mi peso.</p><p>Me sentía sin fuerzas. Ni siquiera acaricié a Gokû cuando se me subió en el regazo y se hizo un ovillo para dormir sobre mi. Sólo podía pensar en Sean. En sus palabras. En sus gestos y sus miradas. En sus caricias y en las que yo le había dado. En sus labios y los míos unidos. En el olor que desprendía su cuerpo. Y la sensación que su sola presencia me proporcionaba.</p><p>Ahora me notaba inquieto. El peso de la soledad me incomodaba y el silencio que me envolvía se me antojaba insoportable. Ni el bullicio de la calle calmaba aquel desasosiego. Necesitaba tener a Sean a mi lado. Quizás ya me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, que no era capaz de conferir mi existencia sin la suya.</p><p>–¡Joder! –. Chillé sintiendo como mi garganta se desgarraba y Gokû, asustado, daba un brinco y desaparecía de mi vista. Las motas de polvo volvieron a elevarse en todas direcciones cuando mi puño golpeó el apoyabrazos del sofá.</p><p>–¿Marcus?</p><p>La voz de Kyle, con ese matiz curioso, resonó a través de la rejilla del techo.</p><p>–Hola Kyle.</p><p>Ni me levanté. Sabía que me escucharía de todos modos.</p><p>–Has vuelto, amigo.</p><p>–Sí. He vuelto.</p><p>–¿Tú solo?</p><p>–Pues claro. ¿Con quién más iba a venir?</p><p>–Con Sean.</p><p>Aquel nombre hizo que sintiera como si alguien hubiera deslizado hierro al rojo vivo por la piel de mi espalda.</p><p>–Sean no tendría porqué estar aquí.</p><p>–Pensaba que era tu amigo. ¿No estabas viviendo con él?</p><p>–Pues ya no. Nuestra amistad se terminó.</p><p>Kyle permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Y volvió a hablar.</p><p>–¿Te hace una partida? –. Parecía darse cuenta de que la mención de Sean me incomodaba y era un evidente cambio de tema.</p><p>–Ahora no me apetece, gracias Kyle.</p><p>Di por terminada la conversación y me levanté del sofá. La casa se me antojaba diminuta, como si las paredes se fueran acercando cada vez más y más a mi. De respirar, ahora mismo me estaría ahogando.</p><p>Me di una ducha rápida con agua fría, a ver si aquello despejaba mi mente y dispersaba los pensamientos que no debían estar allí. Me puse la ropa interior, unos pantalones largos arrugados por la secadora y contemplé mi reflejo en el espejo durante lo que me parecieron horas. Mirándome con desprecio, odiándome por ser tan estúpido.</p><p>Había salido huyendo como un cobarde. Ese era el antiguo Marcus. Consideraba que había quedado en el pasado, pero ahí estaba, mirándome. Patético. Abandonado. El único hombre capaz de apartar de su lado a la primera persona que había confesado amarle más allá de sus incontables defectos. Al triste chico que hasta hace unos días no salía siquiera de su casa porque se sentía avergonzado de si mismo.</p><p>«Los golpes de la vida, vuelven a las personas fuertes.» Y el Marcus que me devolvía la mirada era un experto en eso ahora mismo. Debía soportar cualquier cosa.</p><p>Cualquier cosa excepto estar lejos de Sean. Ahora lo comprendía.</p><p>Allí. Mirando el cuerpo de aquel desconocido del espejo. Su cara. Sus pupilas dilatadas. Su aspecto desaliñado y frágil. Los colmillos sobresaliendo ligeramente por debajo de su labio superior.</p><p>Parece que Sean me proporcionaba una visión de mi mismo que desconocía hasta que no lo había tenido junto a mi.</p><p>Sujeté con fuerza ambos lados del lavabo, sintiendo que de un momento a otro podría resquebrajarse ante la presión que ejercían mis manos. Unas inmensas ganas de gritar me invadieron. Apreté los ojos, sin poder impedir que la sangre volviera a surgir de los lagrimales. Y deseé con todo mi ser que Sean no me odiara por lo que le había hecho, de la misma manera en la que yo me despreciaba.</p><p>–Despierta.</p><p>Una voz grave y potente llegó a mis tímpanos.</p><p>Me di cuenta de que estaba acostado en una cómoda cama, y mi cabeza reposaba en una almohada con olor a suavizante de lavanda. Abrí los ojos y le vi. Sentado en una silla, mirándome imperturbable, con las piernas cruzadas.</p><p>El cabello largo y azabache le caía en cascada por los hombros. Y vestía con uno de sus acostumbrados kimonos con la parte superior negra y la inferior gris clara.</p><p>–Señor Láng... ¿Qué hace en mi casa?</p><p>Me senté en la cama y mientras lo hacía me percaté de que no era mi dormitorio. Volvía a estar en la mansión Láng. Pero no era la habitación que había compartido con Sean, sino una similar.</p><p>–No estamos en tú casa –dijo serio. Se le notaba molesto conmigo, como siempre, pero había un matiz diferente. Algo más ocurría que no alcanzaba a descifrar.</p><p>–Ya...lo siento –. Avergonzado, me froté la nuca. No recordaba haberme dormido. Lo último que pasaba por mi mente, era que estaba en el cuarto de baño de mi casa y acababa de darme una ducha. ¿Por qué ahora estaba allí?</p><p>–Te traje yo—dijo como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. De lo más sorprendente.</p><p>–¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?</p><p>–Quería hablar contigo, pero no abrías la puerta. Así que entramos y te vimos en el suelo del aseo. Tenías hambre, chico; y al parecer te habías desmayado. Irte de aquí del modo en que lo hiciste, no fue buena idea.</p><p>–¿Entramos?</p><p>-Benjamin y David me acompañaron. Normalmente no me implico con razas inferiores, y mucho menos voy a buscarlas si no es para eliminarlas, pero este caso lo ameritaba.</p><p>–¿Y puedo saber de qué quería hablar conmigo? –. Incómodo, me revolví levemente, cubriéndome un poco mejor con la sábana, aunque no se me veía nada más que de cintura para arriba y seguía llevando aquellos pantalones echos un desastre.</p><p>–De por qué eres tan estúpido. Por no decir que nunca me había encontrado en la vida con un mentiroso mayor que tú. Y tengo más de mil años, jovencito.</p><p>–Señor Láng, con todo respeto, si me ha traído para insultarme no...</p><p>–¿Por qué crees que estás despierto? Mi hijo te alimentó, garrapata desagradecida.</p><p>–Sean... ¿Está...?</p><p>–Se marchó a su casa. No querías verlo, ¿me equivoco?</p><p>–Yo...</p><p>–Has mentido. Y no sé porqué. Pero cuando alguien daña a mi hijo, me daña a mi, y eso no me gusta.</p><p>Aquello había sonado a la peor de las amenazas, y yo no era nadie para reprochárselo.</p><p>Sean; él me había vuelto a alimentar con su sangre. Debía darle las gracias por otra cosa más.</p><p>Suma y sigue.</p><p>Aún así, no terminaba de comprender lo que me reclamaba aquel hombre.</p><p>–¿En qué he mentido según usted?</p><p>–Diciendo que no quieres a mi hijo.</p><p>Se puso en pie y se colocó detrás de la silla con parsimonia, apoyando las manos en el respaldo y mirándome fijamente.</p><p>–Cualquiera con dos ojos habría visto la forma en que miras a Sean–dijo convencido.</p><p>Me sentí de pronto en un laberinto sin salida.</p><p>–Eso no es...</p><p>–No vuelvas a mentir. Ni te atrevas a llamarme embustero, niño.</p><p>Me señaló con el dedo, tenso, y me di cuenta de que con el señor Láng no había excusa que valiera. Me rendí sin más.</p><p>–Está bien. No negaré que siento algo por él, pero lo que sí le digo, es que no estoy preparado para mantener una relación. Ni con Sean, ni con nadie. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo. No puedo pensar en los sentimientos de su hijo hacia mi. Ni me siento capaz de ser feliz en estos momentos. Acaban de convertirme en vampiro. Mi propio padre, al parecer. Mi hermano ha muerto y para colmo descubro que fue él el que pagó para que me asesinaran. Nadie en su sano juicio podría dejar de pensar en todo eso. Me hace falta tiempo para superar algunas cosas.</p><p>–¿Tu padre es un vampiro también?</p><p>Eso hizo que la curiosidad del hombre saliera a relucir. O esa impresión me dio.</p><p>–Al parecer, sí. Aunque hasta hace unos días ni sabía que mi padre estaba vivo. Simplemente pensaba que nos había abandonado o que estaba... Muerto está si lo piensas.</p><p>Me miró profundamente con aquellos ojos grises oscuros. Durante varios minutos reinó el silencio en la habitación, y yo no podía apartar la mirada de sus pupilas y aquel ceño fruncido.</p><p>–Elias Aslin.</p><p>El nombre cayó como piedra en el agua, incluso creando ondas en el aire. Tal era su poder.</p><p>–Así es.</p><p>Iba a preguntar cómo sabía eso. Pero con mi apellido, mas la información de que mi padre era vampiro, y sumando también que el señor Láng tenía infinidad de años... Sobraban las explicaciones.</p><p>–Un peligroso sujeto. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.</p><p>Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, el otro brazo a la espalda, y se paseó un poco por la habitación, de un lado a otro. Pensativo.</p><p>–Como comprenderá, no es un padre del que alardear.</p><p>Se me pasó por la mente levantarme, vestirme y marcharme, pero con el señor Láng allí, pensé que sería imposible. Si me había traído, impediría que me fuera. Solo me quedaba esperar que se cansara de mi presencia en su casa, y rezar para que Sean no hiciera acto de presencia.</p><p>No me sentía capaz de lidiar con su compañía, a pesar de que me moría de ganas de verle y tenerle a mi lado.</p><p>–No va a venir.</p><p>Wei Láng volvía a estar sentado, y media sonrisa le bailaba en los labios. Para ser francos, era la primera vez que ese hombre sonreía delante de mi.</p><p>–¿Quién?</p><p>–Sean.</p><p>–No me interesa si viene o no—dije cruzándome de brazos y fingiendo indiferencia.</p><p>–Ya... Por eso llevo hablándote diez minutos y tú estabas con la mirada perdida en la puerta. A mi no puedes engañarme, chaval. Te lo he dicho. Además, eres como un libro abierto. Tus reacciones. Incluso tus ojos te delatan. Le quieres. Deseas que esté aquí, pero por esa absurda creencia de que no te mereces algo bueno en la vida, lo niegas fervientemente.</p><p>Había dado en el clavo.</p><p>–Por eso me odia, ¿a que si? Por sentir algo por Sean siendo yo lo que soy.</p><p>–Odio que seas un vampiro, no que quieras a mi hijo. Admito que me desagrada que él te corresponda. Es espantoso que de todas las criaturas del universo te haya escogido a ti, pero no puedo... No te odio a ti específicamente. De hecho, una parte de mí se alegra. Sean creció con la desagradable regla de no enamorarse, de no amar a nadie, algo espantoso en mi opinión. Yo he amado y he perdido y es cierto lo que dicen, más vale eso que no haberse enamorado nunca. Quería que Sean llevara una vida normal dentro de lo posible dadas las circunstancias. Jamás quiso permitírsela, porque se limitaba a si mismo. Como tú estás haciendo ahora.</p><p>Miraba al cabecero de la cama que yo tenía detrás, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar mientras me hablaba. Sus facciones se habían relajado, y había un deje de melancolía en su tono. Rememorando algo, sin duda.</p><p>–Supongo que tu llegada a nuestras vidas ha roto con todo eso y debería de estar agradecido contigo. Aunque nunca me caigas bien ni me guste tu presencia—continuó a modo de aclaración.</p><p>–Lo suponía.</p><p>–Por ese motivo, me molesta que le rechaces y más cuando ambos sabemos que lo haces por unos ridículos pensamientos. ¿No crees que es mejor pasar por un mal trago en compañía? ¿Compartir la carga?</p><p>Me quedé mirándole durante más segundos de los que debiera. Sintiendo como sus palabras se agolpaban en mi cerebro y los pensamientos a favor y en contra se arremolinaban en torno a ellas. Sabiendo a la perfección que aquel hombre tenía razón en todo lo que decía.</p><p>La culpabilidad también hizo acto de presencia en mi. A sabiendas por boca de Sean que él mismo se había prohibido amar a nadie, y para colmo, se enamora de mi y yo voy y le rechazo.</p><p>Podía haberle dicho otras palabras. Haberle pedido un tiempo, aunque no distancia. Anhelaba a Sean a mi lado. Lo necesitaba. Aunque ni me hablase, ni me mirara. Simplemente el saber que estaba ahí, solo eso me bastaba.</p><p>Quise correr y salir a buscarle. Pedir un teléfono al Señor Láng para llamar a su hijo y nada mas escuchar su voz. Pero no me atreví. No tenía cara para enfrentarme a Sean después de nuestro último encuentro. Ni sabía si él quería verme, a pesar de haberme dado su sangre.</p><p>–Puedes quedarte aquí si te apetece—dijo el Señor Láng poniéndose en pie. Era una invitación amable, y el modo de decirlo también lo había sido. Lejos de la hostilidad a la que me tenía acostumbrado.</p><p>–No creo que sea lo más conveniente.</p><p>–¿Prefieres la soledad de tu casa?</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. El hombro sobre el que llorar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(<em>Benjamin</em>)</b>
</p><p>Ver salir a Sean desnudo de la habitación no debía sorprenderme en absoluto.</p><p>Todos en aquella casa sabíamos a la perfección lo que pasaba entre él y el <em>vampirito</em> con el que compartía dormitorio. Aquella intocable criatura a la que ninguno alcanzábamos a comprender porqué el lobo que había en Sean no atacaba.</p><p>Lo que sí me extrañó, fue la cara de mi amigo en cuanto abandonó el cuarto. A pasos apresurados, esquivando las miradas de los demás, y bajando los escalones con tanto ahínco que era raro que no se rompieran bajo sus pies.</p><p>Sean estaba enfadado, y lo que parecía peor, dolido.</p><p>No me equivocaba al pensar que lloraba. Antes de darme la espalda y desaparecer por el pasillo, una lágrima había caído por su mejilla.</p><p>Lo seguí dispuesto a saber lo que ocurría, con la esperanza de que se hubiera peleado con aquel vampiro y tener vía libre para reírme en su cara mientras se marchara con el rabo entre las piernas de vuelta a su casa, lo admito.</p><p>Sean continuó su camino ignorando a todo el que se cruzaba con el. Cuando llegué al recibidor, John me miró con ojos interrogantes, pero yo solo pude responderle con un leve encogimiento de hombros y seguí el rastro de mi amigo. Hasta la lavandería.</p><p>La lavandería era una de esas habitaciones de la casa que parecía sacada de una serie de televisión de los noventa. Con lavadoras y secadoras abiertas por todas partes, y junto a la pared, una hilera de sillas para los que tuvieran tan pocas cosas que hacer que podían esperar a que su ropa terminara de lavarse. Además, olía a suavizante y era agradable.</p><p>En la mansión había servicio de limpieza y de cocina, pero la lavandería estaba para los que quisieran hacerse sus propias coladas. Y yo era de los que pensaba que no había nada como lavar los trapos sucios uno mismo.</p><p>Sean estaba de pie junto a una secadora cuando yo entré, y estaba metiendo la pierna izquierda en unos pantalones arrugados que evidentemente acababa de sacar de allí.</p><p>–¿Estás bien?</p><p>Precavido, le hice la pregunta nada más cerrar la puerta detrás de mi, alejando a cualquier curioso que pudiera pasar por la zona.</p><p>Él ni alzó la cabeza para ver quién le había dirigido la palabra. Reconoció mi timbre.</p><p>–Sí—dijo seco. Eso era una gran mentira.</p><p>–¿Algún rastro de las heridas?</p><p>Cuando el vampiro recibió aquellos disparos dentro de la casa de su hermano, y la sangre comenzó a salir de manera descontrolada por el pecho de Sean, todos los que estábamos presentes sentimos que nuestro amigo se moría. Por fortuna no fue así. Pero habían sido muchas heridas, y perdió demasiada sangre.</p><p>–No.</p><p>–¿Vas a hablarme sólo con monosílabos?</p><p>Bromeé, pero él no sonrió ni por compromiso. La cosa era grave.</p><p>Cerré una de las lavadoras que estaba vacía y me senté encima de la carcasa. No pensaba salir de la habitación hasta que no me explicara lo que le ocurría. Y eso lo sabía yo, él y todas las personas de la mansión.</p><p>–Le dije a Marcus lo que siento por él. Que le quiero.</p><p>Su voz era apenas perceptible, pero mi sentido auditivo extra desarrollado me había beneficiado para no tener que pedirle que me lo repitiera.</p><p>–¿Y te rechazó?</p><p>No había otra explicación viable para la manera en la que había reaccionado Sean. Además, al hablarme había alzado el rostro y pude ver sus ojos humedecidos e irritados por el llanto. No lloraba ahora, pero parecía apunto de volver a hacerlo en cualquier momento.</p><p>–Sí, lo hizo.</p><p>Como derrotado, se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas que había junto a la pared. Apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos, probablemente, para que no le viera resquebrajarse.</p><p>Parecía muy contrariado, como si él mismo no pudiera explicar porqué había pasado algo así, y yo nunca le había visto de ese modo.</p><p>Lo cierto es que era extraño. No tenía dudas de que Marcus lo quería, de la misma forma en que Sean lo hacía. Nunca habría pensado que los vampiros pudieran llegar a amar a alguien, pero al verlos juntos nadie tenía dudas de que ambos estaban juntos, que eran pareja, y no simplemente de amigos. Tan diferentes a John y a mi.</p><p>–¿Por qué?</p><p>No me cabía en la cabeza esa situación.</p><p>–No está preparado—dijo como si lo tuviera asumido de sobra.</p><p>–Gilipolleces—respondí instintivamente.</p><p>Permanecimos un rato en silencio. Presionar a Sean no me parecía una buena idea, y francamente, yo no tenía nada más que hacer en ese momento. Solamente estar con John, pero podía aplazarlo un poco hasta que consiguiera que Sean estuviera más... Tranquilo ya se veía. Al menos por fuera.</p><p>Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar de la habitación. Se abrazaba las piernas que mantenía en alto, junto con todo su cuerpo sobre la silla. Yo continué sentado sobre la lavadora, dejando que los pies me colgaran por encima del suelo y tamborileando con suavidad la superficie a modo de entretenimiento.</p><p>–He cometido un error vinculándome con él, ¿verdad? –. Soltó de repente rompiendo la extraña tensión que había en el aire.</p><p>–El vínculo en general me parece un error. Eso es de la época de nuestros antepasados. La esclavitud de los licántropos bajo el yugo de los humanos ricos y opresores. Pero si decidiste hacerlo fue por algo, ¿me equivoco?</p><p>–Marcus es especial. Para mí. Para el lobo. Es único. Es la persona que yo estaba esperando. Aquella a la que no pudiera lastimar. Desgraciadamente, también fue el equivocado. Duele que no te correspondan.</p><p>–Sí te corresponde.</p><p>Sean me miró unos instantes, antes de hablar de nuevo.</p><p>–Eso creía yo. Pero me equivoqué. Para él yo solo era conveniente.</p><p>–¿Él te dijo eso?</p><p>Asintió quedamente.</p><p>–Pues te mintió—de un salto me bajé de la lavadora. Molesto. –Hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta. Es tan evidente que se ve desde el espacio, Sean.</p><p>Me imitó y se puso en pie también.</p><p>–Me da igual. Si no está seguro... Si no quiere nada en estos momentos, le daré su tiempo. Pondré distancia de por medio. Si cambia de opinión, que me busque. Sabe perfectamente dónde encontrarme.</p><p>Y cumplió. A rajatabla.</p><p>No pasó más de una hora dentro de la mansión antes de desaparecer. De vuelta a su casa, imaginé. Al igual que el vampiro, del que ya no había rastro alguno por ninguna parte.</p><p>El resto del día continuó con total normalidad para nosotros. Entrenamiento, almuerzo, tarde de charla. Y la mañana siguiente se auguraba idéntica, hasta que, mientras desayunábamos, el Señor Láng hizo acto de presencia en el comedor.</p><p>Normalmente, nuestro jefe y benefactor, no solía estar presente en la casa. Siempre tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer en sus innumerables negocios como para perder el tiempo con nosotros. Por eso, el verle allí dentro me sorprendió, y no sólo a mi. A todos.</p><p>Nos pusimos en pie ante su regia presencia, dejando de comer en el acto. Era como estar en el ejército, firmes ante un alto cargo. Él se posicionó al extremo de la mesa, el lugar destinado al que la preside; y barrió con la mirada a los presentes.</p><p>–David. Benjamin. En cuanto terminéis, id a mi despacho—dijo.</p><p>–Sí, Señor—respondimos al unísono.</p><p>Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Teníamos trabajo. Pero uno no muy complicado si nada más nos necesitaba a David y a mi.</p><p>Mientras subíamos las escaleras rumbo al despacho, David se frotaba las manos. Era genial que el jefe nos reclamara a nosotros. Aquello quería decir que nos tenía la suficiente confianza como para encargarnos los trabajos más importantes. Sobretodo, porque había ciertos hombres de mucha confianza que normalmente le rodeaban y hacían todo lo que les pidiese.</p><p>Aunque resultó que la ''misión'' que tenía para ambos no era tan especial.</p><p>Consistía en acompañar al Señor Láng a casa del vampiro. Marcus.</p><p>David se puso al volante del Mercedes S de color plateado propiedad de nuestro jefe, y yo ocupé el asiento del copiloto. El Señor Láng se sentó detrás y el trayecto transcurrió de lo más silencioso.</p><p>En mi mente intentaba comprender porqué aquel hombre nos había pedido ir a buscar a Marcus. Pero no nos había dado explicación alguna de sus motivos y yo no era quién para preguntárselos.</p><p>Llegamos en unos veinte minutos y fui yo el que pulsó el botón del portero automático. Nadie respondió, pero conseguimos entrar en el edificio cuando otro de los inquilinos abrió la puerta para salir.</p><p>Y al igual que había ocurrido abajo, nadie nos abrió arriba. Así que me vi forzado a usar mis innatas habilidades. Abrir la cerradura. Seguramente por ese motivo me había escogido el Señor Láng.</p><p>Desde siempre se me había dado bien lo de infiltrarme en cualquier lugar. Tenía el don de abrir cualquier cerradura, candado o lo que fuera que estuviese cerrado a cal y canto. Y tan solo en cuestión de segundos. Me resultaba divertido, y sobretodo, sencillo.</p><p>En menos de dos minutos la puerta estaba abierta y nosotros dentro de la casa de Marcus.</p><p>No pude evitar sonreír al ver como era su sala de estar. Llena de juguetitos, cómics y videojuegos. El sueño de todo adolescente. David se nos adelantó y entró por una de las puertas al fondo de la habitación.</p><p>–Aquí está–anunció en voz alta.</p><p>El Señor Láng y yo entonces seguimos su trayectoria y descubrimos al vampiro tirado en el suelo del cuarto de baño, sobre las baldosas blancas. Vestido únicamente con unos desaliñados pantalones y el resto de su pálida piel expuesta al mundo.</p><p>–¿Duerme? –. Pregunté. Sabía que los vampiros tenían la capacidad de dormir, pero no que les gustase hacerlo en el suelo del aseo. Muerto ya estaba, así que era inútil tomarle el pulso.</p><p>–Eso parece.</p><p>David se inclinó sobre el vampiro y le palmeó el rostro.</p><p>–Marcus... –. Lo intentó un par de veces más, pero fue en vano. Aquel chico no despertaba.</p><p>–¿Está...muerto?</p><p>Absurda pregunta, pero su falta de reacción me hizo decir tales tonterías.</p><p>–No tiene heridas visibles. Y confío en que no lo esté. Si él muere, mi hijo también.</p><p>El Señor Láng se mostró nervioso y salió del cuarto. Le escuchamos hablar con alguien en el pasillo, y cuando volvió a reunirse con nosotros, se agachó a la misma altura que David. Le abrió los párpados al vampiro y miró sus pupilas. Todo era una estupidez. No respiraba. Y sus ojos no iban a decirnos nada que no supiéramos de antemano. Él lo sabía también, así que dio la orden alto y claro.</p><p>–Lo llevaremos a nuestra casa. Sean sabe qué hacer.</p><p>«Así que había hablado con él por teléfono en el pasillo.»</p><p>David cogió a Marcus como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, y volvimos a la mansión.</p><p>Bajo la atenta mirada de los curiosos, llevamos al vampiro a uno de los dormitorios.</p><p>Sean no tardó demasiado en aparecer, y entró en la habitación algo incómodo. Se notaba a la legua que no quería estar allí, e incluso evitaba mirar al durmiente vampiro sobre la cama.</p><p>Me asombró ver que en la mano llevaba un vaso transparente lleno de sangre, que por el olor, indudablemente, era suya. Además de la herida reciente en su muñeca. Un corte limpio y profundo.</p><p>Se acercó a la mesa de noche y dejó el vaso con el líquido escarlata en su interior encima. Impresionante. Entonces Marcus estaba acostumbrado a alimentarse con la sangre de Sean, y al parecer, estaba inconsciente por el hambre. De repente, lo del vínculo cobró sentido.</p><p>Sin dirigirnos la palabra, Sean se marchó de nuevo, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Y nosotros nos miramos unos a otros sin saber muy bien qué decir.</p><p>–Dádsela. Quiero hablar con él—dijo el Señor Láng, que estaba sentado en una silla cercana a la cama.</p><p>David se había quedado como una estatua junto a la puerta, cual portero de discoteca; así que yo tuve que adelantarme, coger el vaso y llevarlo a la boca del vampiro.</p><p>Su instinto le hizo reaccionar, y elevó un poco la cabeza, buscando el líquido todavía tibio. En un visto y no visto se lo bebió y siguió durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.</p><p>Aproveché entonces que debía llevar el vaso a la cocina para salir de allí y ver si pillaba a Sean por el camino.</p><p>Afortunadamente, John y Natalie le habían entretenido en uno de los pasillos.</p><p>Natalie estaba colgada de su cuello, y llamaba la atención una marca de pintalabios fucsia en la mejilla de Sean como resultado de un beso de la efusiva chica.</p><p>–Hay muchos peces en el mar—escuché que dijo Natalie sin soltarle. Consolándolo obviamente.</p><p>Ella le sacaba media cabeza por las botas que llevaba con una plataforma tan alta.</p><p>Me acerqué al trío y me coloqué junto a John, rozando su hombro con mi brazo. Sean me miró. En sus ojos había escrito un claro ''sálvame''.</p><p>–¿Qué pasa? –. Pregunté para introducirme en la charla.</p><p>–Marcus no sabe lo que se pierde—dijo Natalie y volvió a besar a Sean, dejando una nueva marca junto a la anterior.</p><p>–¿Se ha despertado? –. Cuestionó esta vez Sean dirigiéndose a mi.</p><p>–No. Bebió, pero igual que un sonámbulo. Sigue dormido como un tronco.</p><p>–Verá lo mucho que te importa. Le has alimentado—dijo John, siempre tan comprensivo y pensando lo mejor de las personas. En señal de apoyo, le acarició el antebrazo.</p><p>–No puedo creer que le des tu propia sangre al vampiro. Pensé que sólo habías cometido esa idiotez para vincularte. Me convencí a mi mismo de que sólo lo hiciste una vez y punto—dije yo. Siempre debía aportar mi granito de arena para dejar claro que Marcus no me simpatizaba en absoluto.</p><p>Un hombre lobo alimentando a un vampiro. Vivir para ver.</p><p>–Él no quería convertirse en un asesino. Creí hacer lo más conveniente. Además, la primera vez simplemente lo hice para probar. Se quedó inconsciente durante días y no sabía ya qué hacer para que volviera en si. Esa fue la única forma que se me ocurrió a la desesperada—mientras hablaba, consiguió apartar a Natalie de su cuello, pero fue en vano, porque los brazos de la chica se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, haciendo que los cabellos morados de la peluca rozaran su mandíbula. No se iba a librar tan fácilmente de aquella trampa.</p><p>–Claro, la sangre de lobo para ellos es asquerosa. Así bebe lo justo ¿no?</p><p>Había dado en el clavo y él asintió. Los vampiros no se alimentaban de la sangre de licántropo. Al menos, no los cuerdos.</p><p>–Lo malo es que como no bebe tanto como debería, se debilita pronto y le entra hambre enseguida.</p><p>A pesar de cómo le había tratado el vampiro, de que le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos y de que parecía que no le importaban en lo más mínimo todas las cosas que había hecho por él; Sean seguía preocupándose. Aquellos ojos reflejaban el inmenso amor que sentía por Marcus Aslin y la pena que le provocaba su rechazo.</p><p>Eso me daba mucha rabia. Aquel vampiro de tres al cuarto no se merecía ninguna de sus atenciones y deferencias. Como amigo, agradecía que aquella relación tóxica se hubiera terminado. Mejor cada quien por su camino.</p><p>Aunque no había que olvidar, que Sean y Marcus siempre estarían conectados, para bien o para mal, por el dichoso vínculo. Por mucha distancia que pusieran por medio.</p><p>–Dudo que con el vaso que le llevaste se haya quedado con hambre. De todas maneras, está a solas con tu padre. Probablemente le vendría bien perder el conocimiento—bromeé.</p><p>Sean y John sonrieron ante mi comentario.</p><p>–Me temo que sé para qué se ha quedado a solas con él. Ojalá pudiera evitarlo—añadió Sean apenado. No era un secreto que el Señor Láng era de lo más sobreprotector con su hijo.</p><p>Aunque hacía muchos años que Sean se había independizado, su padre siempre había mantenido un circulo de seguridad sobre él. Disfrazado de personas infiltradas en todos los ámbitos posibles de su alrededor. Desde sus compañeros de trabajo, hasta el mismísimo cartero. Tampoco descartaba algún que otro vecino e incluso al portero de su edificio.</p><p>De ese modo, no fue extraño enterarnos de que lo habían capturado los Sin Sangre y de que lo iban a usar como entretenimiento en El Matadero; ni tampoco de que andaba por ahí con un vampiro de compañero.</p><p>–Va a darle la charla de <em>has hecho daño a mi hijo</em>—secundé. Daba mi mano izquierda porque gracias al vínculo, Wei no le arrancaría la cabeza y la usaría como pelota de golf.</p><p>–¿Pero cómo se ha enterado? –. Preguntó Natalie, que por fin decidía participar en la conversación.</p><p>–Mi padre se da cuenta de todo. Sólo con mirarme a la cara, lo sabe.</p><p>Cierto. Tenía un radar para esas cosas.</p><p>–Entonces va a matarle—concluyó Natalie. E hizo un puchero de lástima, porque en cierta forma, parecía apreciar a Marcus.</p><p>No faltó mucho para que Sean se marchara de la mansión tal y como había venido. Natalie le imitó, yéndose a alguna parte de la casa. Y John y yo nos quedamos solos. Bueno, todo lo solos que se podía estar en aquel lugar.</p><p>Fui a mi dormitorio y él me siguió. Sin necesidad de palabras.</p><p>Hasta que la luna no apareciera visible en el cielo, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo juntos.</p><p>Le miré sonriente cuando atravesó la puerta de mi habitación y la cerré en cuanto se sentó al borde de la cama.</p><p>Desde que John se había cruzado en mi camino, se había convertido en mi más leal compañero, y en mi amigo más querido. Aquel sentimiento había degenerado en amor, casi sin darnos cuenta. Por fortuna, transformación que se dio en ambos.</p><p>Me bastaba con mirarle para convencerme de que estaba completo en el mundo.</p><p>Sean y Marcus puede que tuvieran su vínculo de esclavización eterna, romántica según se mirase, pero John y yo estábamos unidos a nuestra manera.</p><p>Sería un embustero si dijese que no me culpabilizaba cada día por haberle mordido y haberle convertido en el monstruo que era. Pero otra parte de mi, se sentía feliz por ello. De otro modo, John hacía mucho tiempo que hubiese muerto como todo ser humano corriente, y su vida y la mía, no estarían perfectas. Porque, con él, mi existencia era maravillosa.</p><p>No me importaba vivir bajo el mismo techo que todos aquellos licántropos, ni tener que trabajar bajo las órdenes del Señor Láng, puesto que apreciaba a ese hombre más de lo que él mismo se podía llegar a imaginar siquiera. Todo era sublime, pero gracias a John.</p><p>Allí, tumbado en la cama, con su cabeza reposando sobre mi pecho. Mientras mis dedos se enredaban entre sus finos y rubios cabellos, y los suyos delineaban mi torso por encima de la ropa; no podía evitar divagar en mis propios pensamientos. En cómo habíamos llegado a este momento.</p><p>Jamás podría olvidar el primer día en que lo tuve frente a mi. Cuando el Señor Láng lo presentó al grupo. Iba a formar parte de nuestra familia. Trabajaría como guardia de seguridad en uno de los hoteles, justo en el que yo tenía el mismo cargo, por lo que seríamos compañeros.</p><p>Su rostro. Su cuerpo. Nada me llamó la atención en un primer instante.</p><p>Bajito, una cabeza y media más que yo. Tímido, reservado y silencioso. Siempre formal. Sereno. Educado. Lo taché de aburrido desde el mismo instante en el que vi su recto corte de pelo. Y me burlé de su manera de vestir tan modesta. Con un suéter de punto, que era evidente que le había hecho su abuelita.</p><p>Era como el nieto perfecto y repelente. Y en mi opinión, sólo le faltaban las gruesas gafas de pasta para completar el lote.</p><p>Qué equivocado estaba.</p><p>No pasó mucho tiempo para descubrir que era una persona fascinante. Que siempre había luchado por sus deseos y los de su familia, anteponiendo la felicidad de todo el mundo por encima de la suya. Tenía claro lo que quería hacer en la vida, y a pesar de que las cosas se habían torcido mucho al convertirse en un hombre lobo; prefería ver el lado positivo y seguir con lo que le deparase el destino, allá y donde quisiera llevarle.</p><p>Su asombro fue monumental cuando, en los vestuarios, durante un cambio de turno y de vestimenta, vio la cicatriz en mi hombro, producto de su disparo. Y no se diga la mía, cuando supe que yo era el responsable de su licantropía.</p><p>Pero por aquel entonces, nuestra relación ya no era la de una simple amistad.</p><p>Pasábamos horas y horas hablando de nosotros mismos. Conociéndonos. Hasta el punto de que sabía más de él que de mi mismo. Cambiamos nuestros dormitorios para que quedasen uno al lado del otro, para que siempre, al despertarnos, fuéramos las primeras personas que viésemos en el pasillo. Entrenábamos juntos. Su silla y la mía en el comedor eran las contiguas...</p><p>Así que cuando, una tarde, no pude refrenar el deseo que tenía de besarle y lo hice, a ninguno nos sorprendió el resultado. Porque yo ya estaba irremediablemente enamorado de él. Y él; tal y como me dijo cuando paramos para recuperar el oxígeno, también de mi.</p><p>A mi manera, yo también era reservado, así que no lo grité a los cuatro vientos. Sabía perfectamente que todos nuestros amigos imaginaban que estábamos juntos. Aunque no lo confirmáramos. No hacía falta.</p><p>En ese momento John soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Relajado como estaba.</p><p>Yo no había dejado de sonreír, rememorando todo lo pasado.</p><p>–¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?¿Oficialmente?</p><p>John alzó el rostro y me miró. Su sonrisa imitó a la mía.</p><p>–Por supuesto.</p><p>Le acaricié la mejilla hasta la mandíbula y terminé sujetándole por el mentón. Perdiéndome en sus pupilas.</p><p>–Creo que voy a llamar a un amigo. Tal vez pueda hacer que Marcus cambie de opinión.</p><p>Entrecerró los ojos. Y pronto se dio cuenta de a quién me estaba refiriendo.</p><p>–¿Qué quieres que haga?</p><p>–Nada malo—tranquilicé. –Solo... Sería bueno que... Ya sabes. Hiciera que Marcus se lo pensara mejor. Evidentemente, está enamorado de Sean. Solo que por alguna razón, absurda seguro, lo niega. Él meterá el dedo en la yaga y sacará todo a la superficie.</p><p>–¿No crees que Marcus ya tiene bastante que echarse a las espaldas?</p><p>Se inquietó, y se apartó de mi. Quedando sentado a mi lado.</p><p>–No será tan grave—dije. John me miró reprobatoriamente.</p><p>–No sabemos...</p><p>–Voy a llamarle. Tenemos que ayudar a nuestro amigo.</p><p>–Pero no así. No con Lorem. Él no es... Bueno.</p><p>–Tampoco es malo.</p><p>La verdad, es que aunque pensaba llamarle, no creía que fuera a acudir a mi llamada.</p><p>Lorem era un diablo. Uno de tantos que abundan por el mundo. Pero a diferencia de los demás, con éste diablo en concreto, me llevaba bien. A pesar del machaque constante durante meses que había tenido que soportar por su parte.</p><p>Así que, tenté a la suerte, y cogí el teléfono.</p><p>Aceptó que nos viéramos.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, fui de los primeros en despertar y me marché para encontrarme con él en la cafetería en la que habíamos quedado.</p><p>La comidilla en la mansión era que el famoso vampiro continuaba encerrado en el dormitorio que le había adjudicado el jefe, así que estaba seguro de que podría llevar a Lorem a la casa sin problemas. Si le convencía. Claro.</p><p>Como no había desayunado apenas, pedí un café para hacer tiempo.</p><p>No tardó en aparecer.</p><p>Lorem, visto como humano, llamaba la atención por lo pálido y grisáceo de su piel. De grandes ojos negros color carbón, y largos cabellos canos a pesar de su externa y visible juventud.</p><p>Vestía de completo blanco, con ropas anchas, como cualquier adolescente moderno. Y se sentó en la silla metálica libre que tenía enfrente, al otro lado de mi mesa.</p><p>–Bonito sitio—apreció sonriendo y enseñándome la hilera de colmillos que adornaban el interior de su boca.</p><p>–Sabía que te gustaría. Queda cerca de la iglesia.</p><p>–Qué considerado—dijo. Se acomodó en el asiento sin sacar las manos que traía dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.</p><p>–No te quitaré mucho tiempo. Sólo necesito que me hagas un favor.</p><p>–¿Sólo uno? Vaya, me sorprendes. Hace años tu culpa me daba para aliviarme durante semanas. Ahora... Estás más calmado. Apenas te carcomen ya tus meteduras de pata. Desde que apareció John, perdiste mi interés.</p><p>–Esta vez se trata de Sean. ¿Lo recuerdas?</p><p>Sonrió complacido.</p><p>–Ah, si... El que había matado a su mamá. Su culpa era grande, amigo. No me importaría volver a verle. Se me hace la boca agua solo de pensarlo.</p><p>–No es con Sean con quien quiero que hables. Sino con su chico, Marcus.</p><p>–¿Su chico? –. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se inclinó hacia adelante. –¿Le hiciste cruzar a la misma acera que tú, mi querido Benjamin?</p><p>Le miré con cierto desdén.</p><p>–Yo no hice nada. Él ya estaba allí sin que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.</p><p>–<em>Touché. </em>–Sonriente, tamborileó la superficie de la mesa con las yemas de los dedos, inquieto. –¿Y qué pasa con ese tal Marcus?</p><p>–Antes de nada, debes saber que es un vampiro.</p><p>–No trabajo con cadáveres, Benjamin—volvió a echarse para atrás, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Parecía que había dado por zanjado el asunto. –No suelen arrepentirse de nada.</p><p>–Te aseguro que con éste podrás saciar tu apetito. Sólo necesito que hables con él. Que le saques el jugo. Todo. No hay mejor buitre que tú para estas cosas.</p><p>Se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.</p><p>–¿A cuántos ha matado? ¿Es un vampiro hippie que se arrepiente de sus actos?</p><p>–No ha matado a nadie. Pero tiene muchos conflictos internos, te lo prometo. Y uno de ellos, sino todos, ha hecho que deje a Sean por los suelos.</p><p>–Corrígeme si me equivoco... –. Su interés había vuelto y aquello era una buena señal. –Sean es un hombre lobo, y Marcus...</p><p>–Sí. Un vampiro y un hombre lobo se han enamorado. Es raro. Asqueroso. E imposible de imaginar. Pero la cosa empeora si te digo que la vida de Sean depende de la del ''Colmillitos''.</p><p>–Cuánto aprecio.</p><p>–Al vampiro le odio. Recurro a ti por Sean, que quede claro ese punto.</p><p>Dio un largo suspiro y juntó las manos por encima de la mesa. Había decidido qué hacer.</p><p>–¿Me garantizas que ese muchacho muerto no va a ponerme impedimentos?</p><p>–Seguramente te los ponga. Es testarudo. E imbécil.</p><p>–Pues en marcha—dijo poniéndose en pie.</p><p>Yo me levanté también y dejé un billete junto a la taza de café casi llena.</p><p>–Deberías llevar pañuelos. Seguramente llore como un bebé.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. El lector de almas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(<em>Marcus</em>)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alguien llamó insistente a la puerta cuando yo estaba de lo más entretenido mirando al techo.</p><p>Cavilando en que sólo me faltaba el ataúd para ser un muerto con todas las de la ley.</p><p>Tumbado recto sobre la cama. Sin moverme un ápice. Con las manos reposando sobre el estómago. Sumando el detalle de que ni respiraba ni parpadeaba.</p><p>–Adelante—dije tras unos segundos. Haciéndome a la idea de que ya no iba a estar solo con mis pensamientos.</p><p>Esperaba que fuera John, con un tablero de parchís, ajedrez, o cualquier cosa que se le hubiera ocurrido y hubiese encontrado por la casa. O quizás Josh para pedirme por enésima vez que fuera con él a practicar la puntería en una de las salas de la planta sótano.</p><p>Pero al contrario de lo que suponía, ningún rostro familiar entró por la puerta. Sino que lo hizo un completo desconocido.</p><p>Un tipo con ropa blanca, tez enfermiza y cabello albino.</p><p>Anduvo hasta los pies de la cama, con cierta gracilidad y en silencio. Ninguna de sus pisadas hacían ruido alguno sobre el suelo. Como si flotara. Como un ser etéreo o fantasmagórico.</p><p>–¿Quién eres tú? –. Pregunté acomodándome sobre el colchón.</p><p>–<em>Benjamin no mentía. Llevas el mismísimo purgatorio dentro, chico</em>.</p><p>Me sobresalté. Había escuchado su voz dentro de mi cabeza, pero él no había movido los labios en absoluto. Como si me hubiera hablado a través de la mente con una voz sosegada y grave. Sentí que los ojos se me abrían de forma exagerada, lo cual le indicó que estaba contrariado por lo que acababa de pasar.</p><p>–<em>Mi nombre es Lorem. Y soy un diablo. Aunque los seres humanos normalmente ignoran nuestra existencia o la creen meramente fantasiosa. Para ti, que has sido convertido recientemente en una criatura del otro lado de la humanidad, quizás sea mejor que te diga un término que seguro comprendes mejor. Soy lo que comúnmente se conoce como 'conciencia'</em>.</p><p>–¿Conciencia? Eso no es posible. La conciencia no es algo físico.</p><p>–<em>Lo es. Siempre lo ha sido. Los diablos estamos en este mundo para alimentarnos de la culpa de las personas. Les instamos a hacer las cosas, susurrándoles en el oído. Cosas buenas o cosas malas. Aunque solemos preferir las maldades. Y para ello, hacemos que se contemplen a si mismos. Que se vean tal como son. Lo que llevan dentro. Toda esa porquería que ahora mismo, ensucia tu alma como petróleo en el mar.</em></p><p>–Estoy muerto. Los muertos no tienen alma.</p><p>–<em>Oh, sí la tienes. Yo la estoy viendo ahora mismo. Está encadenada. Chillando. Desgarrando sus entrañas. Intentando huir, porque cuando mueras de verdad, cuando abandones este mundo por completo, irás al infierno. Como todos los condenados. Sabe lo que le espera y no es agradable. El averno no se conoce precisamente por ser el mejor destino para unas vacaciones eterna</em>s.</p><p>–¿Tengo alma? –. Eso me conmovió. No lo creía posible. Pero algo me decía que no debía de confiar en aquel desconocido tan extraño. Por muy alucinante que fuera su capacidad de hablarle a mi cerebro.</p><p>–<em>Es lo que te confiere humanidad, chico. Sino, seríais simples criaturas que vagarían por la tierra gruñendo y matando sin más. Por ella piensas. Sientes. Amas</em>.</p><p>Pareció recalcar la última palabra, como si supiera algo más. Me molestó.</p><p>–Sal de mi cabeza.</p><p>–<em>No</em>.</p><p>–No quiero que veas lo que pienso. No quiero que me conozcas—intenté levantarme, salir de la cama y golpearle. Sin embargo, no me fue posible. Era como si me hubiera quedado congelado. Allí, mirándole a los ojos, oscuros como el fondo de un pozo.</p><p>–<em>Ya es tarde, chico. Eres como un libro abierto. Veo todos y cada uno de los pesares de tu vida. Tu madre muerta, a la que no pudiste ayudar porque te la arrebató esa terrible enfermedad. Tu hermano, muerto, porque llevaste a su casa a una tropa de hombres lobo que lo devoraron. Tu padre, un vampiro despiadado que os abandonó cuando ni habíais nacido. Sean, la única persona que se ha permitido el lujo de amarte y eso le ha convertido en desgraciado.</em> –Me miró de arriba a abajo. –<em>Es cierto que contigo no pasaré hambre</em>—concluyó antes de pasarse la lengua por la comisura de los labios. Él continuaba como estatua a los pies de la cama.</p><p>–¿Cómo...? –. Sentí un apretado nudo en la garganta.</p><p>–<em>Te lo acabo de decir. Lo veo todo. Me alimento de eso. De la culpa. Cuanto mayor es, más suculenta. Hacía tiempo que no encontraba una carga interior como la tuya</em>. <em>Estaré satisfecho durante una semana al menos. </em></p><p>–¿Has venido aquí para alimentarte de mis desgracias? Eres un maldito...</p><p>–<em>No te equivoques. No vine. Me llamaron, que es diferente. Un amigo quería hacerle un favor a otro amigo</em>.</p><p>–¿Te han pagado?</p><p>–<em>¿Con qué? Lo único que me interesa es la turbación que te provoca la tristeza. Y hay mucha sustancia ahí. Porque eres culpable de todo lo que he dicho. Tu madre. Tu hermano. Sean</em>—dijo enumerando con los dedos.</p><p>–De lo de mi madre no me considero culpable. Tú mismo dijiste que estaba enferma.</p><p>–<em>Sí. Pero podías haber hecho más, ¿no es cierto?. Un mejor hospital. Mejores cuidados. Médicos de renombre</em>.</p><p>–Eso quedaba fuera de mis manos. Todo pasó muy deprisa. Estaba sana y de repente... La ingresan y nos dicen que le quedan días de vida. ¡Me asusté! –. Grité alterado. El nudo de la garganta era cada vez más apretado y me mordí el labio inferior con los colmillos para acallar las ganas que tenía de chillarle a aquella criatura que se largara de la habitación de una vez por todas.</p><p>Ejercía una extraña influencia sobre mí. Me paralizaba. No podría defenderme si decidía atacarme de algún otro modo que no fuera verbal. Aunque aquellas no parecían ser sus intenciones. Aún así, desconocía si tenía ocultos más poderes de los que usaba en ese momento conmigo.</p><p>–<em>Sí. Esa es otra característica tuya, Marcus. La cobardía.</em> –Sus hombros se relajaron y anduvo hasta sentarse en la silla que horas antes había ocupado el Señor Láng. Cruzó las piernas y en ningún momento apartó la mirada de la mía. –<em>Ahora hablemos de Alexander</em>.</p><p>–Está muerto. No hay nada más que hablar de él.</p><p>–<em>Muerto por causa tuya. Fuiste a buscarle</em>.</p><p>–¡Quería saber por qué hizo lo que hizo! –. La voz me salió aguda por los nervios acumulados. La presión que cada vez crecía más sobre mí. Como si me estuvieran sometiendo a un interrogatorio y sólo faltase el foco sobre mi cara. Él siendo el policía bueno y el policía malo al mismo tiempo. –No puedo sentirme culpable por querer saber sus motivos. Cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo.</p><p>–<em>Alexander te odiaba. Y eso, era tu responsabilidad. Por no ser un buen hermano. El que él necesitaba</em>. <em>Lo sabes perfectamente</em>.</p><p>–Lo intenté... Deseé ser como él con todas mis fuerzas. Quería ser ese hermano del que no se avergonzara... –. Susurré. Al final sí iba a ser cierto que tenía alma. La sentía aullar en mi pecho. Y dolía. –Márchate, por favor. No me digas estas cosas.</p><p>Con fuerza, cerré los puños y atrapé parte de la sábana que tenía bajo mi cuerpo. Impotente.</p><p>–<em>Lo haría con mucho gusto. Pero todo lo que te estoy diciendo, lo tienes dentro, chico. Yo solo abro el cofre en el que lo guardabas</em>. <em>Recapacita</em>.</p><p>–Pues no me digas nada. No remuevas todo eso. Para. –Desolado, llevé las manos a mis orejas y las cubrí. Inútil, porque no le estaba oyendo por los oídos.</p><p>–<em>¿Y qué hay de Sean? ¿Qué excusa pondrás ahora? ¿Quién tiene la culpa de eso?</em></p><p>–Yo... Pero es que...</p><p>–<em>Su existencia depende de la tuya, Marcus. Ese chico morirá si tú mueres. Y no vales la pena como para que alguien pierda su vida por ti. Por eso lo alejaste. Crees que poniendo distancia de por medio, no le verás caer cuando tú mueras. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. ¿Verdad, chico? –. </em>Su mueca parecía una leve sonrisa. Casi como la curvatura natural de los labios. Apenas visible. Pero los ojos le delataban. Le brillaban de puro regocijo.</p><p>–Eso es cruel. Lo aparté de mi porque no se merece mi compañía en este momento. Nadie debería aguantarme ahora. Me siento miserable. Confundido. No es por lo que tú has dicho. Quiero a Sean. Es... Es la primera persona que me ha hecho sentir... Si está conmigo y me hacen algo él se meterá en medio. Le han herido mucho por mi culpa. En el nido le dieron una paliza. Mi hermano me disparó y él...</p><p>–<em>Es más fácil correr un velo y mirar para otro lado. No olvides que a mi no puedes engañarme, Marcus. Eres transparente. Tanto como las gotas de lluvia. Aunque Alexander te hubiera disparado sin estar Sean cerca, sus heridas hubieran aparecido igualmente en su cuerpo. Esa es una excusa barata y ridícula</em>.</p><p>–¡Tomo malas decisiones! –. Reconocí por fin. La sangre que caía por mis mejillas comenzaba a gotear sobre mis pantalones, en la tela que cubría mis muslos. Estaba llorando frente a ese sujeto, pero no me importaba. Estaba haciéndome perder la paciencia. Y eso era de lo más difícil. –Ahora estoy muerto. Probablemente debía haber pasado de todo desde un principio. Olvidarme de quién y porqué me habían convertido en este monstruo. Dedicarme a vivir esta nueva vida como John, Ben, Sean y todos los demás. Puede que debiera haberme unido a los míos. Ser uno más. Convertirme en un asesino a sangre fría. No pensar más allá. ¡Pero no pude hacerlo!. Si lo hubiera hecho, no habría metido a nadie en medio de toda esta pesadilla. No habría cruzado palabra alguna con mi hermano ni me habría decepcionado de él. Era más feliz al recordarle como perfecto. Y a mi padre creyéndolo perdido. ¡Todo era mejor antes!</p><p>–<em>¿Salvo?</em></p><p>Lo miré confuso e impactado unos segundos. Recapacitando en lo que acababa de decir ofuscado como estaba. «¿Salvo?»</p><p>–Salvo Sean. Si no hubiera hecho las cosas como las he hecho... No le habría conocido.</p><p>Asintió, complacido. Con esa calma que le caracterizaba. Como si para él no existiera el tiempo.</p><p>–¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Tu amigo es Sean? ¿Él te ha hecho venir?</p><p>–<em>Un amigo de un amigo</em>—repitió.</p><p>–Un amigo de Sean, entonces.</p><p>No dijo nada. Ni hizo mueca alguna. Sin embargo, yo lo había interpretado de ese modo, así que me quedaría con ese pensamiento. Un amigo de Sean le había traído para que me diera cuenta de cuan importante era para mi sacándolo todo a relucir.</p><p>–Si las cosas no hubieran pasado como pasaron, Sean no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino.</p><p>–<em>Dime lo que quiero escuchar y déjate de inútiles rodeos</em>.</p><p>–Si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y me dieran a escoger otro camino... Volvería a repetirlo todo. Errores y aciertos. Por Sean—admití sintiendo como si me quitasen un peso del fondo del estómago. –Quiero a Sean en mi vida. Ya no puedo existir si él. ¿Contento?</p><p>–<em>¿Y tú?</em></p><p>–No. Le hice daño. Le dije cosas terribles. No volverá a mi lado.</p><p>–<em>No hace falta que la conciencia te diga lo que tienes que hacer al respecto, ¿cierto, chico? En circunstancias normales, te machacaría con el hecho de que le trataste de lo peor y te mereces su desprecio. Pero me has caído en gracia. Así que me decantaré por el lado de los buenos esta vez. Ve a buscarle. Dile lo que sientes. En tu interior hay una balanza muy equilibrada entre el amor y el miedo. Pero solo tú puedes hacer que se decida por una cosa u otra. De ti depende</em>.</p><p>–Buscarle... ¿Y decirle, qué?</p><p>–<em>Lo sabes muy bien</em>.</p><p>Las palabras o más bien 'los pensamientos' de aquel tipo me insuflaron de pronto un ánimo que desconocía que tuviese. Las cosas pasaron de negro a gris en cuestión de segundos. Incluso me permití el lujo de sonreirle agradecido sin yo mismo saber porqué.</p><p>Iba a exponerlo en palabras, cuando escuchamos un sonido chirriante y perturbador dentro de la habitación, sin embargo, parecía rebotar por toda la casa. Era tan intenso, que me incomodaba igual que cuando alguien pasaba un cubierto de metal por la superficie de un plato de porcelana.</p><p>Se trataba de una especie de alarma, aunque sonaba como un silbato para perros a más decibelios de los soportables incluso por un can.</p><p>Entonces, de algún lugar del cuarto de baño, comenzó a salir un gas de un tenue color azul, que se extendía con una rapidez aterradora por el aire del dormitorio.</p><p>Lorem y yo nos miramos sin comprender nada en absoluto, y en su rostro pude ver las mismas dudas que las que yo tenía. Tal vez aquel vapor fuera venenoso, nocivo para nosotros de alguna manera, y de ser así, estábamos en claro peligro.</p><p>Lorem no esperó palabra alguna por mi parte. Simplemente se levantó con rapidez y abrió la puerta.</p><p>Otra ráfaga de aquel humo azul entró como si hubieran empujado de ella hacia adentro y se unió a la acumulación que ya había en el interior de la habitación.</p><p>–¡¿Qué pasa?! –. Pregunté levantándome también en medio de aquella niebla. Y por extraño que pareciera, mis ojos se adaptaron a ella con facilidad, permitiéndome ver a la perfección a mi acompañante y las pocas cosas que nos rodeaban.</p><p>–No lo sé—dijo Lorem, esta vez con la boca y no con aquel recurso suyo tan desconcertante. Miraba a ambos lados del pasillo y me uní a él en el umbral de la puerta. Había gas por todas partes y una extraña, pero incómoda calma se notaba en el ambiente.</p><p>«¿Acaso habíamos sufrido un ataque sin haberlo sabido?¿Dónde estaban todos los habitantes de la casa?¿Por qué aquel silencio tan perturbador y pesado?¿Estarían muertos?¿O heridos?. »</p><p>–¡John!¡Josh!¡Natalie! –. Grité al vacío ayudándome de las manos a modo de megáfono.</p><p>Nadie respondió.</p><p>Aunque de repente empezamos a escuchar sonidos procedentes de todas direcciones. Sobretodo de la planta inferior. Pasos. Puertas. Cosas que parecían caer al suelo y hacerse añicos.</p><p>–¿Qué está ocurriendo? –. Murmuré para mi.</p><p>De pronto, de un dormitorio colindante al mío, la madera de la puerta comenzó a resquebrajarse, y del hueco que quedó, a través de ella, apareció un lobo del tamaño de un jugador de baloncesto. De pelaje anaranjado, pelirrojo. Y con el hocico oteaba el aire, como buscando algo.</p><p>Mi vista, inevitablemente, se desvió a la ventana del fondo del pasillo que daba a los jardines exteriores. Seguía siendo de día. Pero aquel hombre lobo, porque lo era sin lugar a dudas, estaba allí delante de nosotros.</p><p>Nos miró unos instantes, pero con la misma siguió su camino, destrozando lo que le quedaba de puerta para salir de la habitación y acortando en un par de zancadas los pocos pasos que le separaban de los escalones de bajada.</p><p>Tras ese lobo, vimos un par más que siguieron el mismo camino.</p><p>Y, proveniente de fuera, empecé a escuchar voces, por encima de todos aquellos gruñidos que comenzaban a aglomerarse en la planta inferior. Parecían órdenes. Alguien incitaba a otros para que fueran a la parte trasera de la mansión y estos obedecían con pasos apresurados sobre el césped.</p><p>–¡Romped las ventanas! –. Chilló una de las personas.</p><p>–Intrusos—dijo Lorem sin mirarme. Seguía escuchando mis pensamientos a pesar de todo. Y le veía perfectamente capaz de tener un oído lo bastante fino como para oír a los que estaban en el jardín igual que lo hacía yo.</p><p>Salió corriendo por donde habían ido los licántropos, pero antes de llegar siquiera a la altura de la barandilla, la ventana del fondo se hizo añicos por culpa de un forastero que de alguna manera había subido por la fachada hasta el segundo piso.</p><p>Lorem tuvo los reflejos suficientes para cogerle del cuello y de un empujón, tirarle sobre el suelo del pasillo.</p><p>Sus manos, adquirieron una extraña consistencia, similar a la roca, y arrancó de cuajo la cabeza de aquel hombre como quien descorcha una botella. El crujido de los huesos me provocó cerrar los ojos y girar el rostro para otro lado.</p><p>–Es un vampiro—dijo.</p><p>Cuando le miré, sostenía la inerte cabeza por el ralo cabello castaño que tenía su propietario. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los colmillos sobresaliendo por debajo de su labio superior.</p><p>–<em>Vienen por ti</em></p><p>–¿Qué?</p><p>Esas palabras me conmocionaron. Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentaciones, porque otro vampiro apareció por la ventana rota que había dejado el anterior.</p><p>Lorem le cogió esta vez de la mano y le arrancó el brazo de raíz, haciendo que el vampiro soltase un alarido y que la sangre que salía a borbotones salpicase la pared crema.</p><p>Los lobos del piso de abajo, comenzaron también su pelea. Les escuchaba bramar. Sus pezuñas sobre el suelo. Los gritos e insultos de los invasores que parecían ser cada vez más y más. Además de las cosas que se rompían por doquier.</p><p>–¡<em>Huye!</em></p><p>La voz en mi cabeza, hizo que me diera cuenta de que todavía seguía inmóvil. Como espectador de aquella horripilante película gore.</p><p>Lorem, manchado de sangre de arriba abajo con aquella ropa tan clara. Y el par de cadáveres que yacían a sus pies.</p><p>–¡Huye! –. Repitió en alto sacándome de mi estado de sopor.</p><p>Si los vampiros habían venido a matarme, no podía permitirlo. No podía perder la vida. Porque si yo caía, Sean lo haría también. Y eso hasta Lorem lo habría pensado.</p><p>Corrí como el viento en dirección opuesta a donde estaba Lorem, hasta que llegué a las escaleras que conducían al despacho del señor Láng en la planta superior. Subí por ellas y entré en el despacho. Cerrando la puerta con el grueso pestillo dorado que había por dentro y comprobando que Wei Láng no estaba sentado en su sillón.</p><p>Abrí la ventana dispuesto a subir a un lugar más alto, por donde vislumbrar mis posibilidades de escapatoria, pero antes de poner un pie en la cornisa, vi que la pantalla del ordenador que había sobre el escritorio estaba encendida. Y allí se veían claramente y en pequeños recuadros, las diferentes cámaras de vigilancia que habían desperdigadas por la casa.</p><p>Así pude darme cuenta de que la mansión estaba invadida.</p><p>El recibidor estaba lleno de hombres lobo luchando con los vampiros. Una batalla campal que se estaba desarrollando entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Pero no solo en la entrada. También en el comedor, la sala de estar, e inclusive, estaban empezando a pelear por los pasillos de la segunda planta y las escaleras.</p><p>Era espantoso el tener que escapar cuando todos aquellos licántropos estaban dejándose la vida para defenderse de unos invasores que habían venido a por mi.</p><p>–<em>¡Vete!¡Las lamentaciones luego!</em></p><p>Obedecí y salí por la ventana. Agarrándome de todo saliente que veía. Hasta que llegué a la veleta en forma de dragón chino que había en el tejado. Sosteniéndome de su estructura metálica para contemplar el paisaje desolador que se abría ante mis ojos.</p><p>La casa estaba rodeada de vampiros por todas partes. Una cantidad tres veces superior a la que nos encontramos Sean y yo cuando entramos en el nido. Seguramente, éste ahora mismo estaba vacío. También habían algunos lobos defendiéndose y atacando a los invasores de puertas para afuera. Y no me pasaron desapercibidos, los cadáveres que ya empezaban a aparecer allá donde mirase. Entre ellos, los dos vigilantes del portón de la entrada que podía distinguir en la distancia. Los cuales, ni siquiera habían salido de la caseta de vigilancia.</p><p>Sopesé mis probabilidades. Vivir no era tan factible visto desde lo alto.</p><p>Si aquellos vampiros me estaban buscando, no tardarían demasiado en localizarme y darme muerte. Era una diana con piernas.</p><p>Pensé en Sean y sentí que el cuerpo de la veleta que estaba sujetando crujía bajo la presión de mis dedos. Frustrado. Asustado. Nunca pensé que mi vida fuera valiosa hasta ahora. Y necesitaba cuidarla como si fuera la más frágil de las flores. Los recuerdos de Sean sangrando tras los disparos que recibí de mi hermano me asaltaron. Aquel horror. No quería repetir una cosa como esa. No soportaría que Sean volviera a sufrir por mi culpa. No debía dejar que me hicieran ni un rasguño, pero tampoco podía abandonar a todos aquellos hombres lobo.</p><p>«¿Y si acababan con todos por culpa mía? No podría vivir con semejante carga en la conciencia.»</p><p>Volví sobre mis pasos, cuidándome de no hacer demasiado ruido que pudiera delatarme. Como vampiro, sabía que tenían el oído tan fino como un murciélago, y el olfato tan desarrollado como un oso polar. Y no era plan de servirme a esos intrusos en bandeja de plata. Si querían matarme, o secuestrarme, o lo que fuera que tenían planeado para mi, no iba a irme sin pelear de aquella mansión.</p><p>Solo esperaba, que Sean pudiera perdonarme en la otra vida. Cuando ambos nos encontrásemos de nuevo en el infierno. Quizás allí, sí tendríamos una oportunidad. Quién sabe.</p><p>Entré de nuevo en el despacho del Señor Láng y miré otra vez la pantalla del ordenador.</p><p>La cosa estaba incluso peor que antes. El recibidor atestado. Las escaleras. La cocina. Habían algunos vampiros incluso dentro de dormitorios; a los que podía ver gracias a las cámaras que habían en los pasillos, y estaban enfrentándose a hombres lobo que les doblaban en envergadura, pero quizás no en fuerza.</p><p>Planeé mi estrategia al detalle observando aquellas imágenes atentamente. Bajaría por las escaleras y arrasaría con cualquier vampiro que se me pusiera por delante. Aunque hacerlo con las manos desnudas no me hacía ninguna gracia.</p><p>Abrí todos los cajones del escritorio del Señor Láng que no estaban cerrados con llave. Pero el botín no era demasiado halagüeño.</p><p>Un abrecartas de cobre. Unas tijeras. Una grapadora. Una pluma estilográfica con pinta de ser muy cara. Y poco más.</p><p>Lo único que me servía de todo aquello era el abrecartas, siempre y cuando, clavárselo a uno de mis congéneres en el ojo fuera suficiente como para frenar su sed por mi sangre.</p><p>Suspiré derrotado dispuesto a levantarme de aquél cómodo sillón, hasta que lo sentí.</p><p>Al poner las manos en el borde de la mesa para alejar un poco el asiento, lo rocé con mis dedos. Una superficie fría. Metálica. Algo que no cuadraba con la madera del escritorio, y mucho menos en la parte inferior.</p><p>A tientas, busqué el lugar apropiado por el que coger lo que intuía que sería un arma, y acerté cuando noté bajo mis yemas la suave tela que recubría la empuñadura.</p><p>Sin pode evitarlo, sonreí mientras sacaba de debajo de la mesa una preciosa y reluciente katana. De afilado acero y artesanales detalles grabados sobre la hoja, escritos asiáticos que yo no era capaz de traducir.</p><p>–Señor Láng, es usted la leche—dije en voz alta. Eufórico de repente. Con aquella hermosa arma podría arrancar las cabezas de todo el que se me pusiera por delante. Al más puro estilo de Lorem.</p><p>Pasé el dedo por el filo de la hoja, y a pesar de haberlo hecho de manera delicada, apareció un corte del que enseguida surgió una gota de sangre color burdeos, manchando la punta de la espada.</p><p>No me dolió. Es más, me gustó. Era como bautizar una espada que se había creado para justamente lo que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer. Aguardando, a la espera de que una banda de vampiros invadiera el hogar del Señor Láng y su familia. Ahora podía defender a todos aquellos hombres lobo que me habían acogido. A esos que se habían convertido en mis amigos y aliados; al menos algunos. Y lo haría por ellos. Por Sean. Y por mi mismo.</p><p>Me puse en pie y moví la katana de un lado a otro. Haciendo silbar el aire por los rápidos movimientos que ejercía mi mano. Era como música para mis oídos. Y confiaba en que esa melodía me siguiera durante todo el camino. Hasta que diera con el jefe de aquella rebelión y la diera por zanjada.</p><p>Admiraba embelesado el arma, como un niño que mira los dulces a través de un escaparate, hasta que sentí unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Detuve mis aspavientos en el acto y adopté una de las poses defensivas que tantas veces había visto hacer en mis videojuegos de lucha.</p><p>Otro golpe. Otro más. Las puertas temblaban con cada uno de los impactos y presentía que de un momento a otro caerían como árboles talados en medio del bosque. Pero sería paciente. Esperaría a que entrasen.</p><p>De nuevo otro golpe, y otro, hasta que la puerta cedió. Escuché la gruesa madera crujir cuando se separó de las bisagras y el porrazo al chocar contra el suelo.</p><p>Di un paso atrás, recuperándome de la conmoción. Esperando que los visitantes indeseados vinieran a por mi. Pero dos imponentes lobos se adentraron en la habitación, y en medio de ambos, se encontraba Sean. Con los ojos abiertos por el asombro, la ropa y las manos llenas de sangre de ve tú a saber de quién, y la respiración agitada.</p><p>Corrió en mi dirección, y me sorprendí a mi mismo dejando caer la katana al suelo y abriendo los brazos para recibirle. Sean me rodeó con los suyos, apretando mi pecho contra el de él. Con fuerza. Le escuché reír en un suspiro que dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones directamente sobre la piel que cubría mi cuello. Justo en el espacio que hay entre la mandíbula y el hombro. Y me pareció una risa de alivio. Se alegraba tanto como yo de verlo vivo. Bien.</p><p>Sus manos se movieron y viajaron a mis mejillas. Sujetándolas. Me miró a los ojos. Emocionado.</p><p>–¿Estás bien?</p><p>Asentí como embobado. Me parecía un sueño que estuviera frente a mi. Tocándome. Podía oler su cuerpo. Escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Y sentir la tibieza de su piel.</p><p>Yo sujeté su rostro también, para creerme que aquello estuviera pasando. No me cabía en la cabeza que en el momento que más deseaba verle, apareciera. Era como un reencuentro de película. Pensé que quizás me hubiera desmayado por el hambre. Quizás ya me habían asesinado y ni me había dado cuenta. Pero si aquello era el infierno y estaba con Sean, se convertiría en mi lugar favorito de todo el universo.</p><p>El gruñido de uno de los licántropos rompió la magia del momento.</p><p>–Lo sé, Ben—dijo Sean a uno de los lobos que tenía el pelaje color negro azabache con trazos grises.</p><p>–¿Ese es Benjamin? –. Pregunté impactado.</p><p>–Sí.</p><p>–¿John? –. El otro lobo tenía casi el mismo tamaño que el cánido Ben, pero era de un color rubio ceniza apagado.</p><p>Soltó un bufido que interpreté como un ''sí'' y volví a mirar a Sean.</p><p>–¿Por qué todos se han convertido en lobos y tú no?</p><p>–Cuando salta la alarma, la casa está preparada para los ataques. ¿No viste un gas azulado extenderse por el aire? Yo acabo de llegar y por eso...</p><p>Se silenció y me hizo un gesto con la mano en alto para que no se me ocurriera abrir la boca. Ben aspiró sonoramente un par de veces y salió por el hueco que antes eran dos puertas hacia las escaleras de bajada. Escuché un grito, un forcejeo, y de nuevo, nada.</p><p>–Tenemos que irnos, Marcus. Sera y los demás... Todo el nido está aquí—dijo cogiéndome fuertemente de las manos. Saltaba a la vista que estaba preocupado. –Salen de todas partes, como las cucarachas. Creo que vienen a por ti.</p><p>–Sí. Eso mismo me dijo Lorem.</p><p>–Tu padre, Marcus. Elias está ahí afuera. Él está dando las órdenes a su ejército.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. El sacrificio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(<em>Marcus</em>)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sean se acercó al cuadro de la luna que había colgado tras el escritorio, apartó un poco el marco de la pared y algo cayó al suelo. Una llave que no tardó en utilizar para abrir uno de los cajones cerrados de aquella mesa.</p><p>Y entonces sacó una pistola. Comprobó que estaba cargada. Se metió una caja de lo que supuse serían balas en el bolsillo del pantalón y dio la orden.</p><p>–Vámonos.</p><p>–¿Es munición especial contra vampiros? –. Pregunté yo mientras cruzábamos el marco de las antiguas puertas.</p><p>–No. Pero si les atravieso el cráneo con una de estas, los aturdiré lo suficiente como para que John les separe la cabeza del cuerpo a esas ratas.</p><p>El mencionado lobo nos pisaba los talones, casi como nuestra sombra, y Ben continuaba en medio de las escaleras, cual vigía. Pero abrió la marcha cuando llegamos a su altura.</p><p>Sean profirió un par de disparos a dos vampiros que nos cruzamos en el pasillo y John hizo su trabajo a la perfección. Benjamin se entretuvo con otro que estaba entrando por la ventana del fondo, justo donde poco antes había estado Lorem, y yo entré en una habitación para estrenar la katana con un vampiro que parecía recuperarse de algún ataque previo.</p><p>Las cosas tenían aspecto de estar calmándose, al menos en esa planta, pero nada que ver con el recibidor.</p><p>Las puertas de la entrada ya ni existían. Había sangre salpicada por todos lados, lo que me recordó a la casa de Alexander a la mañana siguiente. Y los vampiros no paraban de acceder a la mansión, como arrastrados por un maremoto.</p><p>Ben no se lo pensó demasiado y en pocas brazadas bajó los escalones y se lanzó al cuello de uno de los vampiros que no tuvo tiempo ni de protegerse ante la bestia que se le echó encima. John le siguió, atacando por el flanco inferior, como una bola de bolos, llevándose por delante a varios intrusos.</p><p>Yo miré a la multitud, y después a Sean. Esperaba que tuviera un plan, que estuviera analizando la situación, pero su rostro era la viva imagen de alguien que se da cuenta de que no tiene escapatoria. No era de extrañar. Todos sus amigos eran descomunales lobos de grandes colmillos y garras, y él un simple ser humano con una pistola y algunas balas.</p><p>Verle de esa manera, me hizo actuar como lo hice.</p><p>Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, me encaramé a la barandilla de un salto, con una gracilidad impropia de mi, apoyado en las puntas de mis pies descalzos, manteniendo el equilibrio a la perfección. Con la katana a punto.</p><p>–¿Qué estás haciendo? –. Las manos de Sean me sujetaron por la cintura, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a caer sobre la furibunda marabunta de criaturas. Ese era mi plan en realidad.</p><p>–Voy a saltar.</p><p>–Ni lo sueñes. Debe haber una manera de que podamos...</p><p>Le silencié acariciándole el mentón con la mano que tenía libre, para darle la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Nunca había estado tan seguro hasta este momento de que iba a hacer lo correcto. Defender a Sean, porque era mi tesoro más preciado. Sería su guardaespaldas, y si para ello debía saltar al piso inferior y arrasar con todos los vampiros de mi alrededor, lo haría. Formaría una alfombra con sus cadáveres y los colocaría a sus pies para que pudiera salir de la mansión sano y salvo.</p><p>Porque yo era un vampiro también. Podía ser tan fuerte como cualquiera de los allí presentes, y le demostraría al amor de mi vida que era capaz de protegerle igual que él lo había hecho conmigo en incontables ocasiones.</p><p>Atrás habían quedado los miedos y las inseguridades. La pena. El daño. Las piedras del camino se habían convertido en simple arena capaz de alejar con un soplo.</p><p>Saldríamos enteros. Ambos. Y juntos. Lo tenía decidido y se cumpliría.</p><p>No esperé por su parte más palabras o gestos que intentasen detenerme, y salté. Caí sobre mis dos piernas, con la estabilidad natural de un gimnasta. Y recordé. Recordé todas las películas que había visto. Los videojuegos a los que había jugado. Los cómics que había leído.</p><p>Todos los movimientos estaban en mi cabeza. Podía imitarlos. Convertirlos en míos.</p><p>El pesado cuerpo de un lobo se desplomó a mis pies, y me encontré frente a frente con el responsable. Un vampiro de cabellos castaños y ojos negros. Se sorprendió al verme, pero al segundo pareció reconocer quién era yo y se abalanzó sobre mi.</p><p>Moví la katana como si fuera otra de mis extremidades, y le rebané la cabeza con la facilidad con la que un cuchillo corta la mantequilla. Ésta cayó al suelo como un balón desinflado.</p><p>–¡Estilo samurái! –. Grité y miré hacia arriba. Sean seguía en lo alto de los escalones y me miraba sonriendo, algo incrédulo, pero orgulloso.</p><p>Otro vampiro se me echó encima, chillando, y por las protuberancias que apretaban mi espalda, y la voz aguda, me di cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer.</p><p>Se sujetaba a mi cuello con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza con las manos.</p><p>Le di un codazo en las costillas para separarla un poco de mi, pero era muy persistente. Así que no me quedaba alternativa. Con un giro de muñeca, volteé la mano y puse la katana en posición vertical, clavándosela en un costado.</p><p>Su grito de dolor me atravesó el tímpano, sin embargo, continuaba enganchada a mi como una garrapata. Ayudándome con los dedos, roté la empuñadura, haciendo que la hoja girase dentro de su cuerpo. Eso le dolió más, porque aflojó el agarre de mi cuello.</p><p>En un gesto de súbita rapidez, extraje la hoja de su interior, y su cabeza corrió la misma suerte que la de su compañero. Mi cara y mi torso recibieron las salpicaduras de su sangre, pero no me importó. Yo estaba emocionado por la hazaña.</p><p>Volví a mirar a Sean.</p><p>–¡Estilo videojuego!</p><p>Para que no se aprovechasen de que bajaba la guardia, seguí con la lucha. Amputé una pierna, ayudando a un hombre lobo en el proceso. Clavé y clavé. A tantos hería que ni podía ver rostros, sólo borrones.</p><p>Llegué hasta la pared y subí por ella, tal y como había visto que podían hacer los vampiros del nido. Como una araña. Y llegué hasta el techo, quedando boca abajo.</p><p>–¡Estilo cómic! –. Grité antes de echarme encima de un vampiro incauto del que sin dificultad atravesé el corazón con la afilada hoja de mi espada. Ni lo vio venir la criatura.</p><p>Entonces alguien me cogió por la nuca con una mano y me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, provocando que besara las baldosas.</p><p>–Estilo propio—susurró una mujer junto a mi oreja y tiró de mi.</p><p>Intenté zafarme de su agarre para ver de quién se trataba, pero no era capaz. Sus uñas se me clavaban en la piel del cuello, y cuanto más me revolvía, las heridas que me provocaba eran más profundas. Aquella mujer tenía una fuerza desmedida y tironeaba de mi con facilidad limpiando el suelo con mi culo.</p><p>Lancé tajos al aire, inútiles, en un desesperado intento por liberarme. Incluso clavé la espada en el suelo, pero era arrastrada conmigo mientras generaba un desagradable chirrido.</p><p>Sin inmutarse, pasamos entre los lobos que seguían luchando, y los vampiros que se defendían. Escuchaba sus tacones dando pasos decididos y seguros. Íbamos hacia la salida.</p><p>Eché un último vistazo hacia las escaleras, pero Sean ya no estaba allí.</p><p>Las piedrecitas del camino me recibieron, clavándose en mis posaderas de la manera más desagradable posible. Y nos detuvimos.</p><p>–Hola, Marcus.</p><p>De un brinco me levanté cuando la mujer me soltó. Apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de la katana. Aquella voz sí la había reconocido. Elias. Estaba allí plantado. Cerca de la entrada. Con su impecable traje negro brillante con detalles en plateado, su camisa con chorreras, e incluso un fajín a juego. Apoyándose con las dos manos sobre el refinado bastón de turno, como quien espera el autobús.</p><p>A su lado se posicionó la vampira pelirroja que había conocido en el nido, la tal Sera. La culpable de que yo estuviera ahora fuera de la mansión y no dentro dando caña a los intrusos. Aunque aquello era justo lo que yo quería. Dar con el líder de la rencilla. Mi querido padre, sin lugar a dudas.</p><p>–Eres escurridizo, mi pequeño Marcus—continuó Elias.</p><p>–Simplemente estaba planificando cómo matarte. Eso lleva su tiempo—apunté sonriendo. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, pero la suya asustaba.</p><p>–Estaba jugando con esa espada—dijo Sera, uniéndose a la conversación. –Se cree un niño grande, pero esto es demasiado para él. Le supera.</p><p>–¿Acaso estabas matando a los nuestros, Marcus? –. Preguntó Elias. Había cierto resquemor en el tono de su voz que no pasé por alto, ni tampoco, como ejercía más presión en la empuñadura de su bastón, que era lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un dragón esculpida en plata de ley.</p><p>–Estaba matando a los intrusos. No tenéis derecho a estar en esta casa—dije convencido de mis palabras.</p><p>–¿Y tú si lo tienes?</p><p>Me miró desafiante, como si hubiéramos llegado al meollo de la cuestión.</p><p>–Tenía que comprobar por mi mismo que realmente te crees uno de ellos. Un perro. Me sorprende que no lleves un collar puesto en el cuello. Mi propio hijo... –. Suspiró con decepción, pero sin deshacerse de aquella pose. –Si los consideras... Amigos; dudo que me vayas a dar los nombres de las bestias que mataron a mi estimado Alexander. ¿Verdad?</p><p>–¿Alexander? –. Mi cuerpo se tensó automáticamente al escuchar ese nombre. –¿Estás aquí por eso? ¿Pretendes vengar su muerte o algo parecido?</p><p>–Es posible. Tal vez consideres que no tengo el derecho de preocuparme por mis hijos siendo que jamás estuve a su lado, pero cuando alguien destroza algo mío... Tal y como lo hicieron esos mal nacidos; merece la peor de las muertes.</p><p>–Alexander fue castigado por sus actos. Él pagó para que me mataseis. ¿Se te ha olvidado? –. Yo continuaba sin soltar la katana, nervioso. Preocupado. Pensando en Sean y en dónde estaría ahora. En si le habrían atacado. Además, mi propia integridad peligraba. Era evidente que Elias no estaba dispuesto a acabar con la reyerta en buenos términos.</p><p>–Y por eso te presentaste en su casa y dejaste que tus amigos lo exterminaran, ¿no? Ojo por ojo, Marcus.</p><p>–Uno recoge lo que siembra, Elias—dije yo para continuar con los refranes.</p><p>Alzó el rostro, como si contemplase a una hormiga desde la cima de una montaña.</p><p>–Menuda decepción—musitó entre dientes. –Sangre de mi sangre desperdiciada en semejante bazofia. Maldigo la hora en la que no cumplí el contrato y te dejé tirado en un callejón como uno de tantos. Alexander era mil veces mejor hijo que tú. Él sí hubiera sido digno de continuar con mi legado.</p><p>–Lo sé—dije. Eso le pilló desprevenido, y lo supe porque entrecerró ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa. –Siempre me superó en todo. O al menos, yo lo veía así. Pero las cosas no acostumbran a ser como parecen. Te sientes orgulloso de un hijo asesino. Enfermo. Capaz de acabar con su familia para conseguir lo que deseaba.</p><p>–Por supuesto.</p><p>–Tú también estás enfermo, amante de los chuchos—dijo Sera, de la que ya me había olvidado por completo. Se notaba que no le iba mucho lo de mantenerse al margen de las cosas. –Sabemos perfectamente que fornicas con uno. Y quién sabe si con todos los que hay allá adentro. ¿Eres su perrita, Marcus? ¿Dejas que todos ellos se te tiren por turnos?</p><p>–Sólo Sean. Pero agradezco tu interés en mi vida sexual. No sabía que era de vuestra incumbencia.</p><p>Como una ráfaga oscura, Elias se deslizó hasta donde me encontraba. Levantó el bastón y me golpeó en el rostro, tan fuerte, que hizo que lo volteara. Caí de espaldas al suelo, y la katana se soltó de mi mano, cayendo sobre el césped a poca distancia de mi. Dolía horrores. Quemaba. Si Sera tenía fuerza, Elias la superaba con creces. Y yo no había podido ni reaccionar.</p><p>Ahora estaba convencido. Elias Aslin. Mi propio padre, era el que iba a matarme.</p><p>–Acabaré yo mismo con esta escoria—dijo Elias secundando mi teoría. Su pie estaba de repente encima de mi pecho, aplastándolo e impidiendo que me levantase. –Entra, diles a todos que se marchen en cuanto puedan. Que vuelvan a casa. Láng ya debe estar avisado y no tardará en venir con refuerzos—ordenó a Sera. La vampira obedeció desapareciendo por la apertura que daba a la casa. Entonces Elias volvió a contemplarme desde lo alto. –Seguramente, tú suegro ya venga de camino. No me apetece demasiado enfrentarme a Wei Láng. Tiene un mal pronto. Por eso serás afortunado, Marcus. Terminaré rápido contigo. ¿Para qué matar lobitos si puedo acabar con la verdadera amenaza? Al fin y al cabo, vinimos a por ti.</p><p>Sujetó el bastón con ambas manos. Y sin soltar la empuñadura, tras escuchar un 'clic', se deshizo del cuerpo que conformaba el palo y me mostró lo que escondía aquella vara en su interior. Una cuchilla casi tan fina y larga como la de un sable de esgrima. Reluciente, y con extraños tonos violáceos.</p><p>No intenté zafarme. Estaba condenado. Sería rápido tal y como él había dicho. Me cortaría la cabeza, igual que había hecho yo con los vampiros dentro de la mansión.</p><p>La suerte nunca estaba de mi parte. No debía sorprenderme que las cosas hubieran empezado tan bien, y acabasen en lo peor.</p><p>Alzó la hoja generando aquel silbido que tanto me gustaba cuando lo producía yo, pero que ahora sonaba como un lamento. El aullido del tiempo que se acababa para mi. Como si el propio aire me estuviera diciendo adiós.</p><p>Cerré los ojos esperando el inevitable final, que parecía transcurrir a cámara lenta. Lo que me permitió ver mi vida, como escenas de una película que se me antojaba antigua. En blanco y negro.</p><p>Mi madre. Mi hermano. Mis pocos amigos; los viejos y los nuevos. Ninguna situación concreta. Solo una aglomeración de caras. Siluetas. Voces familiares. Sentimientos. Risas. Pensamientos. Caricias.</p><p>Y entonces, lo sentí.</p><p>El susurro de la hoja cortando el viento. El sonido que hizo el tajo en la piel. Las gotas tibias cayendo sobre mi rostro.</p><p>«¿Tibias?»</p><p>Abrí los ojos y me quedé atónito. Sean, de pie. Con las piernas cerca de la parte superior de mi cabeza. El rostro vuelto y la sangre cayendo por su mejilla izquierda, saliendo sin cesar a través de un profundo corte. Podía percibir que le costaba respirar, probablemente porque Elias me apretaba el pecho y él lo estaba sintiendo también. Aún así, no tardó en reponerse y sujetó la hoja de la espada que volvía a la carga con la mano izquierda, pero esta vez en su contra.</p><p>–Maldito bastardo—dijo Elias mientras Sean agarraba el acero, sin inmutarse. La cuchilla no le cortaba la piel de la mano, a pesar de que se notaba que ambos ejercían una fuerte presión. Elias pretendía atravesarla de lado a lado y Sean apartarla de nosotros usando su propia mano como escudo.</p><p>Ocupado como estaba, Elias dio un paso atrás, olvidándose de mi. Aflojando además la presión que su pie ejercía sobre mi pecho, lo que me permitió moverme un poco. Estirando la mano todo cuando podía para agarrar la katana, pero era imposible. Y no podía olvidar que Sean era un humano, y por mucha fuerza que tuviera, la de Elias era superior.</p><p>Elias pasó por encima de mi cuerpo. Empujando a Sean en el proceso, que seguía sin soltar la hoja de aquella amenazante espada; pero si continuaba retrocediendo, acabaría contra la fachada, sin escapatoria posible.</p><p>La cosa se ponía cada vez más negra. Sean no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Y yo tampoco.</p><p>Pero entonces recordé algo muy importante. Llevé la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y suspiré aliviado cuando comprobé que seguía allí a pesar de haberme golpeado y caído varias veces. Aproveché que Elias me había liberado para acabar con Sean de una vez por todas y me arrastré por la gravilla como una serpiente.</p><p>No sé si Elias se percató de mi presencia. O si me vio, como estaba desarmado, le quitó importancia. Sin embargo, no impidió que yo le clavara a Sean la aguja en la pantorrilla, con aquel líquido azulado. La esencia de luna que me había dado tiempo atrás.</p><p>Sean me miró con asombro, lo suficiente para que me diera cuenta de que estaba agradecido. Y no pasaron más que unos segundos antes de que sus rasgos lupinos aparecieran.</p><p>Elias soltó un alarido de frustración, cuando la incipiente fuerza de Baboso le hizo retroceder con el arma.</p><p>–Acabaré contigo—le dijo Elias volviendo a la carga.</p><p>Yo me levanté tan rápido como pude, aunque trastabillé un poco en el proceso. Cogí mi katana y la alcé, esperando que Elias se abalanzara sobre mi. Aunque no lo hizo.</p><p>Fue a por Sean. Baboso se había convertido en su objetivo en ese momento. Yo era insignificante a sus ojos.</p><p>Baboso le arreó un par de zarpazos que no parecieron afectarle, porque se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se empezó a reír a carcajadas.</p><p>–No tienes nada que hacer, perrito. He matado a muchos como tú—de un salto hacia detrás, se apartó de Baboso varios metros y cayó sobre el césped con una floritura digna de una coreografía de baile.</p><p>Baboso rugió desde el fondo de la garganta, de forma grave y amenazante. Parecía que trataba de decirle que no le importaba un bledo cuantos hombres lobo hubiera matado. Con él no podría.</p><p>Su pelaje refulgía bajo la luz del sol, brillante como una joya recién pulida. Imponía más que Elias, a pesar de que éste tuviera la dichosa espada.</p><p>Elias alzó el arma hasta la altura de su rostro, moviendo la hoja para enseñar aquellos destellos violetas. La colocó en posición horizontal y sonrió. Tal vez estaba adoptando la postura para dar el golpe de gracia.</p><p>–La bauticé ''La asesina de licántropos''. ¿Sabéis porqué?</p><p>–¿Porque ''La asesina de hombres lobo'' ya estaba cogido? –. Repliqué.</p><p>Elias me observó, haciéndome sentir como un niño pequeño al que van a echar una reprimenda, pero respondió a mi pregunta sin bajar la espada.</p><p>–Porque mata al lobo. Literalmente. En cuanto atraviese de parte a parte a tu amiguito con esta cuchilla, se convertirá en humano de nuevo. Y sufrirá la dolorosa agonía de la muerte. Por muchas drogas antinaturales que le hayas metido en el cuerpo.</p><p>Baboso saltó hacia adelante, apoyándose en las cuatro patas, adoptando la postura de un perro, pero más rápido y letal. Mostrando aquellos descomunales colmillos y sin despegar los ojos anaranjados de su presa.</p><p>Elias se colocó para recibirle. Subiendo la espada por encima de su cabeza. Pero él no contaba con una cosa acerca de la Esencia de la luna. Baboso estaba de cuerpo presente, pero su mente, era de Sean. Siendo más humano que bestia. Así que cuando Baboso llegó a su altura, se movió hacia un lado, lo suficiente para esquivar el tajo que Elias iba a propinarle, y facilitándole así que pudiera morderle el tobillo. Haciendo que el magnífico e intocable jefe de los vampiros psicópatas gritase de dolor.</p><p>No desaproveché la oportunidad. Baboso no le soltaba la pierna. Elias hizo acopio de fuerzas y volvió a elevar la espada. Pero...</p><p>–¡No!</p><p>Escuchamos un sobrecogedor chillido proveniente de la casa. Sera había sido testigo del momento en el que yo, con la katana, había atravesado el corazón de mi padre por la espalda. Elias estaba estupefacto, con los ojos bien abiertos, asimilando lo que acaba de ocurrir.</p><p>–Saluda a Alexander de mi parte en el infierno—dije en su oído antes de sacar la espada de su cuerpo, cayó por su propio peso de rodillas sobre la hierba y luego quedó tumbado boca abajo.</p><p>Así se quedó.</p><p>–¡No! –. Sera parecía fuera de si cuando corrió hacia mi. Con las palmas de las manos en forma de garras, y las uñas afiladas y amenazantes listas para descuartizarme.</p><p>Baboso se movió en su dirección, para interceptarla. Y se puso en medio como una muralla de granito.</p><p>Ella detuvo la carrera, pero no relajó la tensión de sus brazos. Respiraba agitadamente, e intercalaba miradas de ira que iban hacia mi y hacia Baboso a intervalos.</p><p>–Maldita sea la hora en la que éste lobo no acabó contigo. Y maldita sea la hora en la que Elias te convirtió en vampiro y no dejó que te murieras. Si yo hubiera cumplido el encargo de tu hermano... Ahora la historia sería muy diferente.</p><p>El sonido de un motor a mi espalda llamó la atención de los tres, y un enorme todoterreno blindado de color negro apareció por la entrada, pasando por encima de la verja y frenando cerca de nosotros.</p><p>Cuatro hombres trajeados se bajaron de el, y finalmente lo hizo el señor Láng.</p><p>–¡Retirada! –. Gritó Sera, lanzándome una mirada desafiante antes de salir disparada en dirección opuesta, saltando la alta valla y desapareciendo.</p><p>Unos cuantos vampiros la siguieron, los pocos que pudieron librarse de los ataques de hombres lobo. Pero después todo quedó en relativa calma.</p><p>El Señor Láng comenzó a dar órdenes a aquellos cuatro hombres. Debían analizar los daños, y hacer que todos los hombres lobo entrasen en sus respectivas habitaciones. Pronto anochecería y se convertirían en licántropos al cien por cien. Y no había demasiadas puertas enteras en la casa que los retuvieran.</p><p>Se organizaron como pudieron. Yo me encerraría con Sean en un dormitorio, y no crucé palabra alguna con nadie hasta la mañana siguiente.</p><p>Baboso se durmió cerca del amanecer, y no pasó demasiado para que Sean adoptara de nuevo su forma humana. Completamente desnudo, sobre el suelo, como si fuera la superficie más cómoda sobre la que se hubiera acostado nunca. Respirando con profundidad, manteniendo la boca abierta.</p><p>Me arrodillé a su lado y coloqué con suavidad su cabeza sobre mis rodillas, confiando en que no despertase por mi culpa. Acariciándole el cabello con implícito cariño. Contemplando su rostro relajado.</p><p>–Oh Sean... –. Musité. Pues en su mejilla izquierda había una marca alargada en diagonal. Una cicatriz que había dejado aquella afilada hoja con la que Elias le había cortado en el momento que se interpuso para evitar que me matara. La cuchilla de ''La asesina de licántropos'' al parecer dejaba señales en la piel, que no desaparecían a pesar de haberse transformado en hombre lobo.</p><p>Su piel perfecta. Él que se cuidaba tanto.</p><p>Sentí un impulso y no pude evitar inclinarme un poco para besarle la herida cerrada. De un claro color rosado. Una huella en la piel que él llevaría por siempre. La prueba de que me protegía a pesar de su propia vida.</p><p>Sin embargo, aunque intenté ser delicado, y que mi beso fue más una efímera caricia que otra cosa; Sean abrió los ojos.</p><p>Sus iris grises se enfocaron en mí apenas me hube separado de su rostro. Y me sonrió al verme.</p><p>–Hola.</p><p>Alzó la mano para tocarme la cara. Tal vez quería cerciorarse de que yo estaba allí realmente. Quién sabe.</p><p>–Buenos días—respondí. Mi sonrisa era igual de amplia que la suya. Estaba feliz de que él hubiera abierto los ojos. Que estuviera bien. Y lo más importante: que estuviera conmigo.</p><p>Parecía de repente, que no existía nada más para ambos. Allí en el suelo. Como si todo lo ocurrido automáticamente hubiera sido borrado. Encerrado en algún recóndito lugar escondido. Mis palabras. Mis dudas. Todo fuera. Lejos.</p><p>–Te quiero, Sean—dije. Su sonrisa dio paso a la sorpresa. Separando ligeramente los labios, como queriendo decirme algo que no alcanzaba a expresar adecuadamente. –Te quiero con toda mi alma. Esa que al parecer todavía tengo. Esa que se tranquiliza cuando estás cerca. Que se siente tan bien a tu lado. Esa que piensa en ti prácticamente cada segundo de cada día. Y quiero que lo sepas. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo.</p><p>Mientras hablaba, no dejaba de enredar mis dedos entre sus finos cabellos oscuros. Era mi forma de acariciarle, de que se sintiera amado por mi. Después de tanto negármelo a mi mismo y de rechazarle a el.</p><p>Yo no era muy dado a expresar mis emociones. Me costaba un mundo dejar salir aquellas palabras, a pesar de ser ciertas. Pero se trataba de Sean. Se merecía saberlo de mi propia boca.</p><p>Se incorporó deprisa, quedando sentado frente a mi.</p><p>–¿Me quieres?</p><p>–¿No me crees?</p><p>–Necesito oírtelo decir de nuevo—aclaró.</p><p>–Te quiero, Sean. Y siento habértelo negado, y las cosas que te dije—concluí abalanzándome hacia él para besarle. Rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Notando su respiración sobre mis labios. Su gemido de sorpresa al ser asaltado. Sus manos apretando la piel desnuda de mi espalda.</p><p>Un carraspeo hizo que nos separásemos, y allí, en el umbral, estaba Lorem con la mano en el pomo.</p><p>–Perdonad. Llamé varias veces, pero nadie contestaba.</p><p>–¿Lorem?</p><p>–Hola, Sean. Chico—dijo dirigiéndose a mi e inclinando la cabeza en un deje de caballerosidad.</p><p>–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –. Preguntó Sean poniéndose en pie y abriendo el armario del que sacó unos pantalones largos. Mas no se los puso.</p><p>–Participé en la fiestecita de ayer. Y ahora tú padre me ha utilizado de recadero. Quiere ver a tú vampiro en su despacho.</p><p>–Está bien—dije dispuesto a enfrentarme al Señor Láng. Me levanté y anduve hacia Lorem. Suponiendo que me escoltaría hasta la puerta del despacho.</p><p>Sean y yo nos despedimos con una mirada, antes de que él se metiera en el cuarto de baño y yo saliera al pasillo.</p><p>–¿Y por qué estás todavía en esta casa? –. Pregunté a Lorem mientras caminábamos.</p><p>Muchos de los inquilinos ya habían despertado y se cruzaban con nosotros por el camino, sin embargo, parecían no prestarnos atención. Como si fuéramos habituales por esos lares.</p><p>–Ayudé a poner orden anoche. Encerramos a algunas mujeres juntas en el gimnasio. Las hembras son menos agresivas.</p><p>–Parece que conoces bien a los hombres lobo.</p><p>–Ya te dije que vine por un amigo. Más de uno de estos chicos me ha alimentado durante días.</p><p>Subimos los escalones con parsimonia. Por alguna razón, la mañana era tranquila y se nos había contagiado a todos. Quizás se trataba de la calma tras la tormenta.</p><p>Antes de subir los últimos escalones, le hice una pregunta a Lorem. Algo por lo que sentía mucha curiosidad.</p><p>–¿Cómo mataste a aquellos vampiros? Tu cuerpo... Me dio la impresión de que tus manos se volvieron como la roca. ¿Es posible o me lo imaginé?</p><p>–Pues claro que lo viste. Es parte de mi naturaleza. Los diablos llevamos siglos en la tierra, camuflados. Aunque creas que nunca nos has visto, te equivocas. –Le miré con una expresión que denotaba que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que me estaba diciendo. –Somos gárgolas, chico.</p><p>Me dio un par de palmaditas en el omóplato y se marchó con chulería escaleras abajo.</p><p>–Entra—dijo el Señor Láng. Podía verle perfectamente al no haber puerta. Allí sentado tras su escritorio. Un par de hombres vestidos con monos blancos estaban recogiendo las astillas y los restos de madera que había por el suelo, pero el Señor Láng ni se inmutaba. Me ofreció asiento frente a el y lo tomé sin rechistar.</p><p>Supuse que se lo estarían llevando los demonios por la intromisión en su casa. Por su hijo herido. Por los destrozos generalizados. Y en resumen, por todos y cada uno de los problemas que yo había causado desde que había entrado en la vida de Sean.</p><p>No pude evitar fijarme en que la katana con la que me había defendido horas antes estaba allí, sobre la superficie de caoba, frente a <em>mi suegro</em>. Como una ofrenda.</p><p>Quizás la bronca sería más seria que otras veces.</p><p>–Gracias, Marcus.</p><p>Se me descompuso el gesto en el acto. Él se percató.</p><p>–Por todo. Por proteger a los míos cuando yo no estaba para hacerlo. Pero sobretodo, por ayudar a Sean. Por estar con él.</p><p>–Pero Señor Láng, todos esos vampiros vinieron porque...</p><p>–No hace falta que me digas por qué vinieron. Eso ya lo sé. Sin embargo, defendiste a tu familia. Y te lo agradezco.</p><p>Me emocioné sin quererlo. Sus palabras. El hecho de que me considerase de su familia. Su aceptación después de todo. Me levanté dispuesto a irme. No quería llorar como un niño delante de ese hombre.</p><p>–No tiene nada que agradecer, Señor Láng. Sean es lo más importante para mi. Siempre será así mientras viva—dije y anduve hacia la salida.</p><p>–Marcus. –Llamó. Pensé que me había ganado un rapapolvo por osar levantarme sin su permiso. Así que le miré dubitativo. –Bienvenido a casa.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. El epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(<em>Marcus</em>)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sentí un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, que automáticamente se me curvaron en una escueta sonrisa, incluso antes de abrir los ojos y mirar al culpable de que me despertara de tan buen humor. No necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.</p><p>Acababa de amanecer, y Sean ya estaba desnudo e inclinado sobre mi. Se acurrucó junto a mi cuerpo en la cama, envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo. Y enterró la nariz en mi clavícula.</p><p>–Buenos días—musitó sobre mi piel.</p><p>Yo le rodeé con mis brazos también, y aspiré el aroma de su coronilla.</p><p>–Muy buenos.</p><p>–No quiero irme a trabajar—dijo con tono infantil.</p><p>–Pues no vayas.</p><p>–Tengo que hacerlo.</p><p>Con la misma que dijo eso, se separó de mi cuerpo y me sorprendí a mi mismo siguiéndole con los brazos en alto, esperando que volviera a estar entre ellos. Sin embargo, no ocurrió. Se metió en la ducha y no tardó ni tres minutos en salir con la toalla sobre los hombros.</p><p>Sacó su impecable ropa del armario y se la puso a pesar de que yo no dejaba de propinarle besos en la espalda sin soltar su cadera. Con todo, se fue.</p><p>Entonces me estiré con los brazos en cruz sobre la gran cama.</p><p>Era mía ahora. La casa también, pues la compartía con Sean. Su impresionante ático con maravillosas vistas a la ciudad.</p><p>No había sido demasiado complicado el ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo de vivir juntos. Dado que ya habíamos convivido durante incontables semanas. Aunque esta vez, era mejor que entonces.</p><p>Ahora nos comportábamos como cualquier pareja normal. Salvo por lo de yo beber su sangre y él convertirse en lobo por las noches; todo lo demás, era lo habitual en dos personas enamoradas.</p><p>Yo también había cambiado hasta límites insospechados.</p><p>La vergüenza había desaparecido. Los sentimientos de dudas e incertidumbre también. Quería amar y ser amado, y me dejaba llevar por la corriente a sabiendas de que todo era mejor en la orilla.</p><p>Miré a la mesilla de noche, donde estaba el reloj despertador de Los Simpsons que había traído yo de mi antigua casa. Marcaba las 8:30 de la mañana. Una hora que para los seres humanos indicaba que debían marcharse a trabajar, o ya estarían de camino como Sean. Sin embargo, yo no.</p><p>Me levanté con calma. Tomé un baño y bajé para encender el televisor y la videoconsola. Durante la madrugada, había dejado a medias una partida con mis amigos por haberme ido a dormir, así que en cuanto estuve conectado, les hablé por el micrófono integrado en los auriculares.</p><p>–Buenos días, Marcus—dijo Kyle al otro lado de la línea.</p><p>–¿Llevas toda la noche jugando?¿Cuántas bebidas energéticas te has metido en el cuerpo? –. Se me hacía extraño verle jugar a esas horas de la mañana. Por lo normal, no era así. Y si lo era, tenía que haber una explicación lógica.</p><p>–Con la que me estoy tomando ahora... Llevo tres—dijo como si nada.</p><p>–¿Y Liam y Jim?</p><p>–Durmiendo, supongo.</p><p>–¿Sólo estamos tú y yo? –. Pregunté mientras preparaba mis personajes.</p><p>–Por lo visto. ¿Y Sean?</p><p>–En el curro.</p><p>Parecía que me había escuchado, porque nada más mencionarlo, cruzó la puerta y dejó el maletín en el suelo.</p><p>–Pues no... Está aquí.</p><p>Me sorprendí de verle, y me quité los auriculares, ignorando a Kyle por completo.</p><p>–¿Qué..?</p><p>–Repartí mis citas entre un par de veterinarios—dijo dejándose caer junto a mi en el sofá y aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.</p><p>–Podrías haberlos llamado por teléfono y haberte quedado conmigo en la cama.</p><p>–Así me deseas más—dijo guiñándome un ojo y cogió los auriculares para ponérselos. –Buenos días, Kyle.</p><p>Me mordí el labio inferior con los colmillos para evitar gritarle lo mucho que me gustaba el sexo mañanero. Aquello era como suplicarle, y no le daría el gusto. Él sabía perfectamente que en cuanto uno de los dos despertara, empezaba la marcha. Además, Kyle me escucharía por el micrófono. No quería traumatizarle. Aún no se acostumbraba a mi nuevo estado civil de <em>no</em> soltero.</p><p>Así que en silencio, arrebaté los auriculares a Sean, dejándolos caer al suelo por un costado del sillón. Al tiempo que me sentaba encima de sus muslos, con ambas rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo.</p><p>Me lancé sobre su cuello, lamiéndolo de arriba abajo, erizándole la piel en el proceso. Él soltó un gemido ronco y eso fue el detonante para que yo ya no quisiera parar.</p><p>Le besé con intensidad, dejando que mi lengua inspeccionara su boca de lado a lado, mientras sus manos palpaban la piel de mi torso por debajo de la camiseta.</p><p>A tientas, terminé de aflojar su corbata, dejándola deshecha y perfecta para tirar de él por la nuca ayudándome de ella.</p><p>–Mereces un castigo por lo que me hiciste esta mañana. Dejarme con las ganas. No te lo perdonaré tan fácilmente—dije contra sus labios. Él trataba de recuperar el aliento que yo le había arrebatado, pero se permitió el lujo de sonreír con descaro.</p><p>Me acerqué a su rostro para besarle de nuevo, pero empezamos a escuchar una melodía. Era mi teléfono. Que estaba sobre la mesita de centro, a mi espalda.</p><p>–¿No vas a cogerlo?</p><p>–¿Ahora?</p><p>Me encontraba en un dilema. Sexo, o una llamada que podría ser importante.</p><p>–Responde. Yo no me moveré de aquí—dijo pícaro.</p><p>Sentía que mi sangre hervía como lava de un volcán, aunque fuera físicamente imposible.</p><p>Me puse en pie y cogí el dichoso teléfono de la mesita. El número que se mostraba en la pantalla me resultaba desconocido.</p><p>–¿Diga? –. Pregunté al descolgar.</p><p>–Hola, Cus.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>¿Fin?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>